Amor Celestial
by Malua
Summary: La popular Mina Davenport estaba casada con el millonario Yaten Grenville, pero bajo esa apariencia de pareja perfecta se escondía en realidad un matrimonio de conveniencia. Mina sabia que Yaten prefería una familia de dos, pero se enamoró y deseaba un hijo de él. Había llegado el momento de encontrar las fuerzas para compartir secretos y hacer de su matrimonio uno en un millón.
1. Chapter 1

Historia original de Liz Fielding

* * *

**PROLOGO**

.

.

- El coche esta aquí y tu ejercito de paparazzi esta formando su habitual guardia de honor.

Yaten estaba esperando, con el rostro impenetrable. Esperando que ella se echase atrás, que le dijera que no iba a marcharse… y Mina tuvo que hacerse la fuerte para contener unas traidoras lagrimas.

Ella no lloraba, nunca.

¿Por qué no quería entenderla? ¿Por qué no podía ver que no había elegido pasar doce días montando en bicicleta en el Himalaya por capricho?

Aquello era importante para ella, algo que tenia que hacer.

Exigiendo, sin previo aviso, que hiciese de anfitriona en una las interminables cenas de negocios en su casa de campo, estaba dejando claro que nada, ni su carrera, ni desde luego un evento benéfico, eran tan importantes como ser su esposa.

Que él era lo primero.

Si pudiera decirle, explicarle… pero si hiciera eso, Yaten no querría que se quedara.

- Tengo que irme – murmuro.

Por un momento pensó que su marido iba a decir algo, pero cuando se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Mina tomo la mochila que contenía todo lo que iba a necesitar durante las siguientes tres semanas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando se abrió, ya estaba sonriendo para las cámaras. Se detuvo un momento en el primer escalón, con Yaten a su lado, para que le hicieran la pertinentes fotografías y luego, sin decir nada, se dirigieron al coche.

El chofer tomo la mochila y, mientras estaba guardándola en el maletero, Yaten tomo su mano, mirándola con esos ojos verdes que nunca revelaban lo que estaba pensando.

- Cuídate.

- Yaten… – Mina se contuvo para no suplicarle que fuera al aeropuerto con ella –. Pasaré por Hong Kong de camino a casa. Si tuvieras alguna reunión allí a lo mejor podríamos pasar un par de días juntos…

Él no dijo nada porque nunca hacia promesas que no podía cumplir. Sencillamente, la beso en la mejilla antes de ayudarla a subir al coche y, repitiendo que se cuidase, cerro la puerta.

Cuando el coche arranco, él ya estaba subiendo los escalones de la entrada para ponerse a trabajar. Como siempre.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, el chofer coloco su mochila en un carrito, le deseo suerte y… Mina se quedo sola. No sola como se sentiría una mujer con un marido amante esperando su regreso.

Simplemente… sola.

.

.

* * *

Una nueva historia con Mina y Yaten como protagonistas, espero les guste, saluditos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Historia original de Liz Fielding**  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

.

.

- Y este ha sido el noveno día de nuestra gran aventura ciclista por el Himalaya, me informan de que mañana subiremos una pendiente suave, pero sinuosa… – Mina se seco una gota de sudor con la manga de la camisa y sonrió para las cámaras –. Estos tipos tienen mucho sentido del humor. Pero si verme sudando y dolorida por una buena causa les hace sentir mejor, o peor… o sentir algo, por favor, recuerden que cualquier donativo que hagan, por pequeño que sea, será importante.

Mina Davenport pulso el botón de Enviar y, en cuanto recibió la confirmación de que la transmisión había sido recibida, desconecto su teléfono por satélite. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que había creído sudor era, en realidad, sangre.

- Tú sabes que te llevo allí deliberadamente – Michiru Mayfield, una norteamericana con la que compartía tienda de campaña y ampollas, estaba indignada.

- Pero me ayudo a levantarme – le recordó Mina.

- Solo después de haberte hecho unas cuantas fotografías. Deberías quejarte a los organizadores. Podrías haberte hecho daño de verdad.

- No puedo estar quejándome todo el tiempo – suspiro Mina. Pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Haruka Gray, la tercera del grupo, después de ponerle una tirita en la herida de la frente empezó a limpiarle la magulladura del muslo.

- Lo siento… ya casi termino – se disculpó –. En este mundo, Michiru, para los medios de comunicación no es suficiente que te sometas a todo tipo de torturas con objeto de conseguir dinero para los niños de la calle. Quieren verte tirada en el barro.

Haruka era la editora en jefe de una revista australiana y sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

- Glamour, emoción, fotógrafos esperando pillarte en un mal momento… – confirmo Mina con una sonrisa cansada.

- En Londres es soportable – dijo Michiru –. No, no es soportable, pero supongo que en tu negocio aprendes a vivir con esa pesadilla. ¿Pero aquí, en mitad del Himalaya?

- ¿Solo estamos en la mitad? A mi me parece que estamos mas arriba – sonrió Mina –. Haruka tiene razón, Michiru. Todo es parte del juego. Y no me quejo. Tengo éxito y supongo que me toca que se metan conmigo. Estoy en una posición en la que si no hago estas cosas pareceré una mala persona, la clase de personalidad televisiva que anima a los demás a trabajar mientras se queda en casa tranquilamente, sonriendo y mostrando todo el escote que se puede mostrar en la programación matinal.

- Tú no eres así.

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

Mina se sintió animada por el comentario de Michiru.

- Bueno, a lo mejor esta vez no – admitió, mientras recordaba lo fácil que había sido manipular a la gente que creía mover las cuerdas –. Es asombroso lo lejos que puedes llegar haciéndote la tonta.

- ¿De verdad querías venir?

- Calla – Mina se llevo un dedo a los labios – Que las paredes, aunque sean las de una tienda de campaña, oyen. Solo tuve que decir: «Si enviamos a alguien de la cadena a esta excursión benéfica podríamos hacer un programa especial. Es una buena oportunidad para tocar un problema candente y para que el público haga donativos». El director del programa empezó a imaginar cuánto disfrutaría el público viéndome montada en una bici, sudando y llena de magulladuras. La publicidad que eso podría generar, la audiencia…

Para Mina, el dolor y la incomodidad merecían la pena por la publicidad que eso podría generar para una causa que era importante para ella, permitiendo que la apoyase públicamente sin despertar preguntas sobre por qué le importaba tanto.

Pero saber que era ella quien movía las cuerdas no menguaba el dolor de las heridas. Y allí, bajo el limpio aire de las montañas, pasando su tiempo con gente que había financiado su propio viaje, que lo hacían sin el circo publicitario que inevitablemente rodeaba a la reina de la programación matinal, empezaba a sentirse como un fraude. La clase de celebridad que haría lo que fuera por estar bajo los focos, la clase de mujer que soporta cualquier cosa para mantener un matrimonio fracasado porque sin lo uno y lo otro no seria nada.

Mina intento apartar de sí ese pensamiento.

- Si crees que esto es por los niños más que por la publicidad que aporta a la cadena, Michiru, sobrestimas la honradez de la televisión.

Era la siempre inmaculada Mina Davenport sudando y cubierta de polvo lo que quería la cadena. Y los medios lo estaban pasando bomba. ¿Por qué si no, habrían enviado a un fotógrafo? Pero después de una semana parecía que el honrado sudor ya no era suficiente; ahora querían sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Aquel día habían conseguido sangre y, sin duda, ésa sería la imagen que aparecería al día siguiente en todas las revistas. Y, cuando volviera a casa, a cambio ella conseguiría un importante donativo para la causa.

Pero jamás conseguirían lágrimas.

Ella no lloraba.

- La verdad es que es muy inteligente – dijo Michiru.

- Hace falta algo más que una melena rubia y un buen busto para ser la reina de la televisión – señalo Haruka –. Así que los niños consiguen el dinero y que se hable de su causa, la cadena consigue audiencia… ¿y que consigues tú, Mina?

- ¿Yo?

- Podrías haberte quedado en casa, encogiéndoles el corazón a tus espectadores, pero has querido venir en persona. Debe haber una razón.

- ¿Además de salir en las revistas con esta pinta?

- Tú no necesitas publicidad.

- Todo el que se dedica a esto necesita publicidad – contesto ella, pero su risa sonaba hueca –. No, bueno, a lo mejor sólo quería sentirme bien conmigo misma. ¿No es por eso por lo que todo el mundo se mete en este tipo de aventuras?

- Si ése era el plan, no esta funcionando – suspiro Michiru, tumbándose en su saco de dormir – A mí me duele todo.

- A lo mejor lo bueno llega después – sugirió Mina.

Sabía que no era la única que tenía que soportar aquel circo. Aunque lo odiaba, entendía que no era algo personal que los paparazzi hurgasen en su cubo de basura buscando algo que pudieran usar en su contra.

Para Michiru, sin embargo, una niña rica que trabajaba en el imperio de su padre, las críticas sí habían sido personales.

Pero qué demonios, ellas les demostrarían que estaban equivocados. Decidida a animarse, Mina siguió:

- Mientras tanto, he perdido peso, he mejorado mi tono muscular y me han salido unas ampollas muy bonitas…

- No, en serio – la interrumpió Haruka.

- ¿En serio? – Mina miro a Haruka y a Michiru y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente en la tienda se había vuelto extrañamente seco – En serio – repitió respirando profundamente.

«En serio» significaba tener que enfrentarse con la verdad. Pero, aparte de la publicidad, aparte de las cámaras, ésa era la razón que había detrás de aquel viaje. Dejar su cómodo sillón y hacer algo de verdad. Pero no lo estaba haciendo. Aún seguía escondiéndose del mundo, de su marido. Y, sobre todo, de sí misma.

- Desde aquí se puede ver todo… – empezó a decir, incomoda, sin saber bien como iba a terminar aquella conversación –. Cuando nos detuvimos para beber algo esta tarde miré hacia atrás y pude ver la carretera dando vueltas y vueltas hasta llegar al valle.

Mina miró a la australiana y a la fina y elegante americana con las que compartía tienda de campaña. Se cuidaban las unas a las otras, se ponían linimento en los doloridos músculos, comían juntas con palillos, jurando no volver a viajar sin un tenedor en la mochila…

Lo pasaban en grande desde que se encontraron compartiendo taxi el primer día, las tres preguntándose que hacían allí y, sin embargo, las tres parecían reconocer en las otras un deseo, una necesidad escondida.

Por eso se habían convertido en amigas.

Era una nueva experiencia para Mina, que nunca había tenido amigas. Ni de niña, mientras luchaba por sobrevivir, ni en la casa de acogida ni, desde luego, en la cadena de televisión, donde siempre se sentía como si tuviera un cuchillo en la espalda.

Los jefes de la cadena, las revistas de cotilleos, todos la usaban para ganar dinero de una manera que hacía que su cuñada la mirase sin poder disimular un gesto de desdén. Y su marido, el magnate Yaten Grenville, cuyos ojos brillaban de deseo, lo único que él no podía controlar, se despreciaba a sí mismo por desearla tanto que había cometido el gran sacrificio de casarse con ella.

Ninguno de ellos se molestaba en mirar más allá de la imagen de rubia explosiva en la que había caído por accidente para descubrir quién era en realidad. Aunque no podía reprochárselo. Mina llevaba su imagen como una capa de azúcar; solo ella sabía lo delgada que era esa capa.

Esas dos mujeres, dos completas extrañas cuando se encontraron un par de semanas antes, la conocían mejor que nadie; habían visto su lado más vulnerable, habían compartido cosas personales con ella. Las tres parecían tenerlo todo. Michiru era la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y Haruka había llegado a la cima de un negocio muy difícil.

Pero las apariencias eran engañosas. Mina sabía cosas de sus vidas de las que poca gente estaba al tanto y por eso Michiru y Haruka entenderían lo que había sentido cuando había mirado la carretera desde arriba.

Era una pendiente dura, muy empinada, y las curvas que había que superar para llegar arriba eran una metáfora de su vida.

- ¿Cuántos días más va a durar esta tortura?

- Tres – contesto Haruka.

- ¿Tres? ¿Puedo sobrevivir tres días más sin una cama decente y sin sábanas limpias? – pregunto Michiru.

- Y sin baño.

- Y sin manicura – añadió Mina, aparentemente concentrada en revisar sus uñas, aunque estaba más interesada en el aparente alivio de Haruka, que parecía lamentar haberse puesto tan seria –. Creo que tendré que ponerme uñas de porcelana.

Normalmente largas, siempre pintadas de rojo, se las había cortado para aquel viaje, pero ahora estaban rotas y la suciedad no salía ni siquiera con agua y jabón. Mientras las miraba la envolvieron oscuros recuerdos y tuvo que cerrar la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo primero que van a hacer cuando lleguemos al hotel en Hong Kong?

- ¿Después de darme un baño caliente? – pregunto Michiru –. Llamar al servicio de habitaciones y pedir salmón ahumado y media tonelada de rúcula servida en pan de centeno muy fino con una capa de mantequilla. Y un pastel de chocolate.

- Yo pediré eso mismo y champán helado – sonrió Mina.

- Lo del champán suena bien – dijo Haruka – pero yo paso del salmón e iré directa al chocolate.

- Buena idea. Claro que la más afortunada es Mina, que podría compartir el baño caliente con su marido – sonrió Michiru.

- ¿Con Yaten? – Mina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir sonriendo.

- ¿Va a ir a Hong Kong?

Por un momento, Mina se permitió a sí misma esa fantasía: llegar al final de su jornada y que él estuviera allí, tomándola en brazos para llevarla a la suite, para hacerle el amor…

- No – contesto por fin. Cuando estaba a punto de poner la excusa del trabajo, como siempre, lo pensó mejor –. Si quieren que les diga la verdad, mi matrimonio no esta funcionando como yo esperaba. Yaten no quería que viniese aquí.

- Lo dirás en broma – murmuro Michiru, atónita –. Pensé que te apoyaba. He visto fotografías de los dos en las revistas y… por como te mira y por las cosas que decían los artículos, parecían el matrimonio perfecto.

- ¿Te refieres a cosas como: «La reina de la programación matinal, Mina Davenport, preciosa con un vestido de Valentino, llegando a la gala con su marido, el millonario Yaten Grenville»?

Siempre había fotografías suyas en un acto u otro mientras Yaten, el hombre que no veía el momento de volver a casa, la ayudaba amablemente a salir del coche, alimentando la fantasía de un matrimonio perfecto.

Al menos las miradas de pasión eran reales. Su deseo era lo único de lo que nunca había dudado. En cuanto al resto…

- Siento decepcionarlas, pero soy la genuina esposa trofeo – las amargas palabras salieron de su boca antes de pudiera evitarlo –. Yaten quería organizar una fin de semana en la finca de Norfolk. Cuestión de negocios, claro. Y quería que yo estuviese allí para lucirme – Mina se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, mostrando un escote ficticio.

- Tú tienes mucho más que eso – protesto Haruka –. Para mantener tu puesto en televisión hace falta algo más que una talla noventa y cinco. Y supongo que organizar un evento social de ese tipo no será fácil.

Su cuñada, la secretaría ejecutiva de Yaten y una mujer con más estilo que el perro con más pedigrí, se encargaba de todo. Pero había nacido para hacerlo, claro. Carísimos colegios en Suiza, cursos de refinamiento para chicas de la alta sociedad… Otro mundo.

- Yo solo voy a esas fiestas para que mi marido pueda demostrarles a sus competidores que cualquier cosa que puedan hacer, él puede hacerla mejor.

- Oh, Mina… – murmuro Michiru.

- ¿Y por qué sigues con él? – pregunto Haruka.

- ¿En serio? – estaban en el Himalaya, disfrutando del aire más puro del mundo. Decir algo que no fuese la verdad sería como contaminarlo –. Por la seguridad que me ofrece – contesto Mina –. Porque sé que, casada con él, nunca pasaré frió ni hambre. Ni volveré a tener miedo otra vez.

Era la verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Pasión, seguridad, eso lo admitiría. Enamorarse de él había sido el error…

- Pero tú eres una mujer inteligente, has triunfado en la vida…

- ¿Tu crees? Supongo que desde fuera se ve así, pero cada día que pasa espero que alguien descubra que soy un fraude y me echen de la cadena. ¿Y que voy a hacer entonces?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Quién contratará a la reina de la programación matinal cuando se le haya pasado la fecha de caducidad? ¿Dónde puedo ir después de eso? Nadie podría encontrar un puesto de trabajo después de haber sido «la reina de los desayunos».

Pero, en realidad, ésa no era una de sus preocupaciones. Ella no era extravagante con sus gastos y, como Yaten había invertido sabiamente su dinero, lo único que de verdad necesitaba de él era lo único que Yaten no iba a darle: a sí mismo.

Había un vacío emocional en su vida que había empezado mucho antes de conocerlo. Yaten no era el único incapaz de comprometerse. A ella le pasaba lo mismo y quizá hubiera llegado el momento de decir «basta». De romper, de dejarlo ir.

Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero no había tenido valor para admitirlo.

- Si quieren que les diga la verdad, odio mi trabajo, odio mi matrimonio…

Aunque no culpaba a Yaten por eso. Él estaba atrapado por sus hormonas de la misma manera que ella estaba atrapada por sus miedos. En realidad, eran nocivos el uno para el otro.

- De hecho, odio mi vida. No, eso no. Supongo que me odio a mí misma…

- Mina, cariño…

Michiru y Haruka intentaron consolarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza. No quería consuelo.

- Tengo una hermana en alguna parte, perdida en la carretera – no tuvo que explicar nada, sabía que ellas entenderían que no hablaba de la carretera por la que acababan de viajar, sino de la carretera de su vida –. No la he visto desde que tenía cuatro años.

- ¿Cuatro años? – repitió Michiru - ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Tu familia se separo?

- ¿Mi familia? Yo no soy como tú… ni como Haruka. Estamos aquí para recaudar dinero para los niños pobres, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues yo fui uno de esos niños. Por eso me interesaba venir personalmente – sintiéndose tan expuesta como un alcohólico la primera vez que admitía su problema. Mina decidió continuar –. Mi verdadero nombre es Minako Aino y una vez fui una niña de la calle.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Al contrario, había hecho todo lo posible por borrarlo de su mente. Ni siquiera Yaten lo sabía. Él conocía la versión fantástica de su vida, la de unos padres de acogida amables, a los que ella había matado convenientemente en un accidente automovilístico, y sus estudios en una universidad local cuando la realidad era que había pasado directamente de los estudios de primaria a un trabajo mal pagado como telefonista.

Solo la suerte de haber trabajado en un telemaratón para recaudar fondos se correspondía con la realidad, pero había sido descubierta en directo, de modo que todo el mundo conocía la historia.

¿Cómo podía reprocharle su falta de compromiso emocional cuando ella le escondía la verdad de su vida? Un marido merecía algo más que eso.

- Mi madre, mi hermana y yo… las tres tuvimos que pedir dinero por la calle. Exactamente como los niños a los que intentamos ayudar ahora.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Qué fue de ella Mina, de tu hermana? – pregunto Michiru por fin.

¿Solo eso? ¿No se sobrecogían de horror, no empezaban a mirarla de otra manera?

- Nuestra madre murió – Mina sacudió la cabeza. Era una pesadilla que llevaba años intentando olvidar –. Los Servicios Sociales hicieron lo que pudieron por nosotras, pero… yo era una adolescente problemática. Nuestra madre era muy protectora y habría luchado contra todo para salvarnos, pero yo había visto mucho, sabía demasiado. Serena era más joven y podía adaptarse mejor. Y era tan guapa, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules… parecía una muñeca. Una asistente social me lo dejó claro: era demasiado tarde para mí, pero mi hermana podía encontrar una familia.

- Eso debió ser horrible para ti.

Mina levanto la mirada, agradecida por la intuitiva comprensión de Michiru.

- Serena era diferente – murmuro tomando un costurero, allí no había equipo de maquillaje ni departamento de vestuario para ponerle un traje limpio, si no cosía el roto, nadie iba a coserlo por ella –. Yo la odiaba porque siempre estaba sonriendo. Sonreía para que la gente la quisiera – enhebro una aguja y empezó a coser, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo hacerlo –. La odiaba tanto que dejé que se la llevaran, que la adoptaran, le di la espalda. La perdí.

- Yo también perdí a alguien.

Michiru, de repente el foco de atención, se encogió de hombros.

- Debe ser este sitio, o quizá que aquí la vida se reduce a lo más básico. El siguiente trago de agua, la siguiente comida, ver gente que sobrevive con lo más mínimo todos los días… No hay distracciones, ni el ruido constante de la vida, que te ayuda a olvidar las cosas que quieres olvidar. Y, sin nada en que ocuparte, de repente tu memoria empieza a sacar las cosas que has guardado durante años.

- ¿A quien perdiste Michiru? – pregunto Haruka.

- A mi marido, Ethan, un hombre decente y trabajador…

- No sabía que hubieras estado casada – la interrumpió Mina.

- Nadie lo sabe. El nuestro fue un matrimonio discretamente borrado de los registros gracias a un abogado carísimo.

- No puede haber sido tan sencillo.

- Te sorprendería lo fácil que es conseguir lo que quieres si tienes el dinero suficiente. En mi defensa debo decir que tenía veintiún años y estaba desesperada por escapar de mi padre. Pero no es tan fácil escapar de él. Le ofreció dinero a mi marido para que desapareciera y yo fui débil, le deje ir.

- ¿Veintiún años? Pero eras prácticamente una niña…

- Debería haber sido más adulta, más fuerte. He pensado mucho en él últimamente. Ethan… supongo que él es parte de todo esto – Michiru señalo alrededor –. Trabajo para mi padre, pero el resto de los empleados piensan que no soy más que una niña mimada cuya única preocupación es hacerse la manicura y comprarse zapatos de diseñador. Vine aquí para cambiar esa imagen, para demostrarles a todos… o, al menos para demostrarme a mi misma que era mejor que eso.

- ¿Y encontrar a Ethan te ayudaría? – pregunto Mina –. En realidad, él acepto el dinero…

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Yo no hice nada para detenerlo… de hecho, le hice creer que no me importaba. Y tengo que encontrarlo – Michiru tragó saliva –. Más que eso; tengo que hacer que me perdone. Si él puede, es posible que yo también pueda perdonarme a mí misma.

Haruka, que había estado callada hasta entonces, se tapo la boca con la mano para contener un gemido.

- ¿Perdonarte a ti misma? ¿Y quién me perdonará a mí?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y, a partir de ahí, fue como si se hubiera roto un dique. La historia que les contó era tan terrible que la de Mina casi parecía soportable.

Cuando termino su relato, las tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Haruka esperaba, anticipando el rechazo de sus amigas.

- No puedo creer que se los haya contado. No puedo creer que, después de oírlo, sigan siendo queriendo ser amigas mías.

- Y yo no puedo creer que te lo hayas guardado durante tanto tiempo – sonrió Michiru, apretando su mano.

- Algunos secretos son tan horribles que hace falta un momento especial, una ocasión especial para encontrar palabras – dijo Mina –. Parece que las tres tenemos que volver a recorrer el camino, hacer las paces con el pasado.

- Esta jornada que hemos empezado no va a terminar cuando por fin podamos tomar un baño caliente – asintió Michiru –. Esto es solo el principio.

- Pero al menos no estaremos solas, nos tenemos las unas a las otras.

Mina hizo una mueca.

- Tú estarás en Estados Unidos, Haruka en Australia y yo en Inglaterra, buscando a Serena, qué podría estar en cualquier sitio.

Por un momento. El miedo fue tan grande que lo único que quiso hacer fue dar marcha atrás al reloj, antes de volverse para mirar la carretera. Si hubiera seguido adelante no habría visto los demonios del pasado mordiéndole los talones. Entonces, como intuyendo su miedo, Michiru tomó su mano.

- No es solo Serena a quien tengo que encontrar. He vivido detrás de mi imagen durante tanto tiempo que ya no sé quien soy. Tengo que estar sola, alejarme de toda pretensión.

- Mina, no hagas nada demasiado precipitado. Yaten podría ayudarte – sugirió Haruka.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ya lo he utilizado suficiente como bastón. Este viaje tengo que hacerlo sola.

- Sola, no – le aseguro Michiru –. Nos tienes a nosotras.

- Nosotras te ayudaremos – asintió Haruka –. Nos daremos apoyo y ánimos las unas a las otras. Seremos como un hombro cibernético en el que apoyarnos… y con tres zonas horarias diferentes.

Las tres unieron sus manos, demasiado emocionadas como para seguir hablando.

.

.

Mina no había informado a nadie de su llegada. Podría haber llamado por teléfono y la cadena habría enviado un coche al aeropuerto… o Hotaru podría haber enviado al chofer. Pero después de tomar la decisión de romper con todo, matrimonio y trabajo, le parecía hipócrita utilizarlos.

O a lo mejor había sido una estupidez, pensó, abandonando la interminable cola de los taxis para entrar en el metro. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que volver al trabajo hasta que expirase su contrato al final de mes.

Mina hizo una mueca al recordar que su representante, quien en aquel momento estaría negociando una cantidad superior en su contrato, era otra persona con la que tendría que enfrentarse… y que nunca entendería su decisión.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de entenderla ella misma. Todo parecía tan claro en las montañas, tan sencillo cuando firmó un pacto con Michiru y Haruka… un pacto que habían sellado con la última tableta de chocolate.

De vuelta en Londres, de vuelta en la realidad de su vida, se sentía sola y el aire frio del metro la hizo temblar. Se coloco en una esquina del vagón y, automáticamente, enterró la cara en un libro para evitar el contacto visual con el resto de los pasajeros. Aunque no era necesario. ¿Quién iba a reconocerla envuelta en un enorme abrigo para evitar el frió de noviembre, sin maquillaje, con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo para disimular el desastre que tres semanas sin peluquero le habían hecho a su pelo?

¡Qué fácil era dejar de ser una celebridad y convertirse en una mujer a la que nadie miraría dos veces en el metro!

Sin la constante atención de esa gente cuyo trabajo consistía en pulir su apariencia, sin las fotografías de las revistas, sin la seguridad de su matrimonio, de su carrera… ¿quién era ella?

¿Qué tendría que pasar para que perdiera el rumbo, como lo había perdido su madre? Una mala decisión, un golpe de mala suerte y también ella podría caer…

El miedo la atenazó entonces, haciéndola sudar. Y, de repente, Mina sintió el deseo de olvidarse de todo, de volver a la comodidad de su vida y sentirse agradecida.

Serena no la necesitaba.

Seguramente, hasta se habría olvidado de ella. ¿Para qué serviría aparecer de repente, recordándole un doloroso pasado, turbando una vida segura sólo para limpiar su conciencia?

¿No sería egoísta hacer eso? Seguramente, Serena se moriría de vergüenza al verse frente a una hermana cuyo éxito se debía al tamaño de sus pechos, a su voz ronca…

Y, una vez que la prensa descubriera la existencia de su hermana, y era inevitable que así fuera, seguirían buscando hasta desenterrar la verdad de su vida.

Ningún adolescente querría pasar por eso y había otras maneras de redimirse. Serena necesitaría una casa, por ejemplo, y ella podría conseguírsela. Yaten sabría como…

No, Yaten no. Lo haría ella misma.

Salió del metro, a la relativa calma de una mañana de sábado en la capital justo antes de que abriesen las tiendas, y se vio inmediatamente enfrentada con un vagabundo que vendía _The Big Issue_, el periódico de los sin techo. Mina luchó, como hacía siempre, contra el desesperado deseo de salir corriendo y se obligó a sí misma a sacar dinero del bolso. Le deseó suerte antes de parar un taxi para escapar, apartando de sí el pensamiento de que podría haber hecho más por aquel hombre.

- Bienvenida a casa, señorita Davenport.

Que el taxista la reconociera fue como un bálsamo.

- O sea, que el disfraz no funciona, ¿no?

- Tendría que ponerse una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, señorita Davenport – sonrió el hombre –. Mi mujer se llevara una alegría cuando le diga que la he llevado en el taxi. Ha estado siguiendo esa excursión benéfica suya… incluso hizo un donativo.

- Que amable. ¿Cómo se llama?

Mina tomó nota para mencionar el donativo en el programa del lunes y, después de charlar con el taxista durante unos minutos, sacó el móvil del bolso.

Tenía diecisiete mensajes en su buzón de voz.

- Por favor, llámame… - de su representante.

- Por favor, llámame… - del director del programa.

- Por favor, llámame…

- Por favor, llámame…

Mensajes que le daban la bienvenida a su vida de siempre. La vida que ya no quería. Y, de repente, el miedo se disipó.

Sonriendo, buscó los mensajes escritos: _Ojala estuvieras aquí. Buena suerte y besos._

Un mensaje de Michiru antes de subir al avión que la devolvería a Estados Unidos.

El siguiente era de Haruka: _¿Tienes tanto miedo como yo?_

¿Asustada Haruka? ¿La brillante, triunfadora y prácticamente perfecta Haruka que, como ella y como Michiru, tenía un oscuro secreto en su pasado?

Las había dejado en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong y despedirse de ellas había sido como si le arrancaran un brazo. Pero ahora volvían a ponerse en contacto, justo en el momento en el que su resolución empezaba a flaquear. Y eso la emociono.

- Ya hemos llegado, señorita Davenport – dijo le taxista.

- Un momento – murmuró Mina, escribiendo su respuesta para Michiru: _Ojalá estuvieras tú aquí para darme ánimos._

A Haruka empezó a escribirle: _No tenemos que hacer esto…_

Pero eso no era lo que Haruka quería de ella. Lo que todas habían jurado hacer. Ella quería, y se merecía, ánimos. Merecía el apoyo que se habían prometido las tres. No quería permiso para olvidarse de todo el primer momento de duda solo porque ella estuviera buscando una excusa para hacer lo mismo.

Una semana antes, en el aire limpio del Himalaya, en compañía de dos mujeres que, por primera vez en su vida adulta habían sido capaces de confiar totalmente en otra persona, le había parecido encontrar algo raro, algo especial que podía ser suyo si tenía el valor de ir a buscarlo.

En cuanto había puesto un pie en Londres, todos los horrores de su infancia parecieron salir a la superficie y, aterrorizada, deseó volver a la seguridad de su jaula de oro.

Y, cuando miró el móvil, se dio cuenta de que el mensaje que enviara sería crucial para su vida.

Cerrando los ojos, se puso a sí misma en el sitio en el había estado unos días antes y escribió un nuevo mensaje: _Estoy muerta de miedo, pero podemos hacerlo._

Una decisión encomiable, pensó mientras salía del taxi y se quedaba, con la mochila al hombro, frente a al casa de Belgravia que había sido el hogar de la familia Grenville durante generaciones.

Ahora solo tenía que demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo.

.

* * *

Bien, aqui el primer capitulo, nos leemos en el proximo, si es que les ha gustado o interesado la historia :P


	3. Chapter 3

Historia original de Liz Fielding

.

* * *

He aqui el segundo capitulo, una disculpa por no actualizar antes, complicaciones llegaron a mi vida, un muy buen susto, pero gracias a Dios todo bien, espero actualizar para el sabado o domingo, y bueno, a leer ^^

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

.

Mina subió los escalones de la entrada y, al ver el caos de los floristas, camareros y empleados de catering moviéndose por la casa, se le encogió el corazón aún más. Había llegado durante los preparativos de una de las cenas de negocios de Yaten, que su cuñada estaría dirigiendo con la misma atención al detalle que un general preparando una campaña militar.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a su marido.

Que no fueran más que las nueve de la mañana de un sábado daba igual. Sabía que Yaten estaría trabajando allí en lugar de hacerlo en la oficina.

Él no levanto la cabeza cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, dándole unos preciosos segundos para mirarlo, para grabar sus rasgos en el recuerdo.

Con un codo sobre el escritorio, la frente apoyada en la mano derecha, su mundo reducido al documento que tenía delante…

Tenía la capacidad de concentrarse por completo en lo que hacía con exclusión de todo lo demás, fuese comprar una nueva empresa, una conversación en el ascensor con el botones o hacer el amor con su mujer… lo hacía todo con la misma atención, con la misma intensidad y perfeccionismo. Si una vez, una sola vez, se tomase un día libre como el resto de los humanos… si pareciese equivocarse en alguna ocasión…

El nudo que tenía en la garganta se hizo casi insoportable cuando, con una punzada de ternura, vio el paso de los años reflejado en su rostro. Estaba cansado, pensó. Trabajaba demasiado; de hecho, tenía un horario tan inhumano que sus empleados no podrían emularlo. Y le gustaría acercarse, echarle los brazos al cuello…

Ser su mujer.

Estaba pasándose una mano por la cara, con los ojos cerrados. Y luego, quizá recordando que había oído la puerta, levanto la mirada.

- ¿Mina? – Yaten se levanto, pronunciando su nombre como si no creyese que fuera ella. Aunque no le sorprendía. Nunca antes la había visto con ese aspecto. La ventaja de no compartir dormitorio con su marido era que nunca la veía recién levantada. Y, desde luego, nunca con una ropa que no se había quitado en veinticuatro horas y sin nada en la cara tras que esconderse más que una fina capa de crema hidratante –. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

No parecía muy alegre de verla de vuelta en casa.

- Tomé el avión un día antes.

- ¿Cómo has llegado desde el aeropuerto? Si hubieras llamado, Hotaru habría enviado el coche.

No él, Hotaru, la omnipresente Hotaru. Tan elegante y tan perfecta como su hermano. Demasiado rica como para molestarse en estudiar una carrera, se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo hasta que un hombre, que Dios lo ayudase, con los requisitos necesarios de educación, dinero y apellido, quisiera convertirla en su esposa.

Era Hotaru, no ella, quien dirigía la casa. Era Hotaru quien llevaba la casa y la agenda social de Yaten con precisión militar. La persona que daba órdenes a los empleados y a quienes los empleados se volvían para recibir órdenes.

Y quien tenía una habitación preparada para ella cuando volvieron de su luna de miel porque debía levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para ir al estudio y eso molestaría a Yaten.

Ésa era la inviolable regla de la casa: nadie podía molestar a Yaten Grenville.

Ni siquiera su mujer.

Era lógico, pensó Mina, que siempre se hubiera sentido allí como una invitada. Tolerada porque podía darle algo que ni siquiera la hermana más brillante del mundo podría darle nunca.

Incluso ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para luchar contra el programado deseo de disculparse por haber llegado con un día de adelanto. La verdad era que no había llamado para avisar, porque la llamada habría supuesto la esperanza de que, aquella vez, fuera él mismo a buscarla al aeropuerto; que se uniera a la cola de maridos ansiosos que esperaban a su esposas. Como había esperado que fuera, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Michiru y Haruka, a Hong Kong.

Su corazón no había dejado de esperar.

- No me ha costado nada tomar el metro. No…. – Mina levantó una mano cuando Yaten iba a acercarse –. Llevo veinticuatro horas con la misma ropa. Es mejor que no me toques.

Por un momento, pareció que él iba a discutir. Por segunda vez le pareció ver un brillo de duda en sus ojos. Normalmente era ella quien dudaba, quien se mostraba insegura, temiendo que a la menor señal de necesidad todo el edificio de su matrimonio se derrumbase.

Con el disfraz de Mina Davenport no era así. Podía interpretar ese papel sin pensar siquiera. Y por la noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, donde con una caricia la distancia se convertía en una pasión que reducía su mundo a dos personas, parecía que todo era posible.

Pero después no había ternura, no hablaban, él no estaba interesado en sus problemas, no tenía deseo alguno de hablarle de sus cosas, ni la necesidad de dormir abrazado a ella. La dejaba para que se levantase mientras él seguía con su vida.

Era el papel de esposa, más allá de la cama, el que Mina no había aprendido a hacer. Pero con Hotaru haciendo ese papel, en realidad el puesto de esposa nunca había estado vacante. Solo el de concubina.

Y, aunque aquello iba a ser muy difícil, no lo sería más quedarse.

- ¿Podemos hablar Yaten?

- ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora.

- ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa antes? ¿Darte una ducha? – Yaten miró su escritorio. No tenía que decir nada más, era evidente que su trabajo era más importante que ella.

- Es sábado – dijo Mina entonces, impaciente –. Los mercados han cerrado hasta el lunes.

- Esto no es… Puedo tomarme diez minutos libres, quince como máximo.

Había estado doce días fuera. Otro hombre habría dejado lo que estuviera haciendo para hablar con su esposa, para abrazarla y preguntarle cómo había ido todo. Si hubiera hecho eso, pensó Mina, su resolución se habría evaporado. Pero para Yaten el trabajo era lo primero, mientras ella no era más que una conveniencia, un recordatorio constante de su única debilidad…

- ¿Por qué no vas subiendo a tu habitación? Yo iré en cuanto haya terminado con esto – sugirió su marido antes de volverse hacia el escritorio –. Luego hablaremos.

No. No era así como hacían las cosas. Yaten habría subido, sí. Habría subido mientras ella estaba en la ducha para demostrarle con su cuerpo, como no podía hacerlo con palabras, cuánto la había echado de menos.

Lo único que no harían sería hablar.

Después de que el placer que le proporcionaba le hiciese olvidar todo lo demás, ella despertaría como siempre sola, pero habría algo sobre la mesilla: una joya cara, un objeto raro y precioso, un reconocimiento de que había sido egoísta, poco razonable sobre su viaje a las cordilleras del Himalaya. Y ella se lo pondría durante la cena, una aceptación silenciosa de su disculpa.

Pero no aquel día, se prometió a sí misma, apretando el diminuto móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo, una conexión directa con Michiru y Haruka.

- No, Yaten, me temo que esto no puede esperar.

Él la miró, los labios apretados, los pómulos altos, la nariz aristocrática, una boca que podía convertirse en una trémula masa de deseo… Y, mirándolo, a Mina le pareció terriblemente difícil decir las palabras que darían por concluido su matrimonio.

Y él no hizo nada para ayudarla, manteniendo la distancia, apoyando una mano en el escritorio, como una barrera entre ellos. Era casi como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

- Esto no es fácil para mí.

- Entonces… mi consejo es que lo hagas de la forma más sencilla – su voz, normalmente seca e incisiva, sonaba ligeramente insegura.

- Sí – asintió Mina, parpadeando para aclarar su visión. Pero no estaba llorando. Había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás a no mostrar esa debilidad –. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir viviendo contigo. Te libero de nuestro trato.

- ¿Cómo?

- Desde el principio dijimos que esto no era para siempre. Que cualquiera de los dos podía darlo por terminado en algún momento. Yo lo doy por terminado, Yaten.

Si había esperado que su fría fachada por fin se rompiera, estaba equivocada. No hubo una reacción visible. No parecía sorprendido ni disgustado. Pero, claro, Yaten era de hielo. El hecho de que permaneciera impasible en aquel momento confirmaba lo que había sabido siempre sobre su matrimonio; algo que hasta la semana anterior había sido demasiado débil para admitir.

Su respuesta, por fin, fue práctica más que emocional.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir?

¿Eso era todo?

No le preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿O creía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Habría pensado que la única razón para dejarlo era que había encontrado a otra persona? Esa idea la puso enferma…

- ¿Eso importa?

- Sí, importa – contesto él –, Hotaru tendrá que saber dónde enviar tu correo.

A punto de decir algo muy grosero sobre su hermana, Mina se contuvo. Aquello no era culpa de Hotaru.

- Los inquilinos de mi departamento se fueron el mes pasado. Me iré allí.

- Eso no…

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer – lo interrumpió ella, antes de que Yaten empezase a organizar un alojamiento que considerase aceptable para alguien que llevaba su apellido.

- Muy bien. ¿Eso es todo?

¡No!

Fue su corazón el que gritó esa negativa, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y, al no recibir respuesta, Yaten se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

Atónita, inmóvil por aquel muro de hielo que era su marido, lo único que le quedaba era hacer las maletas y marcharse.

Hotaru salía del salón cuando Mina empezó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Mina? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba hasta mañana.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – replicó ella, sin detenerse y sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Yaten Grenville miraba el documento que tenia delante, sin verlo, cuando su hermana entró en la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Mina? De verdad, podría haber tenido el detalle de decirme que llegaría hoy.

- ¿Por qué? Ésta es su… – Yaten no terminó la frase.

Iba a decir «esta es su casa», pero Hotaru estaba demasiado irritada como para darse cuenta.

- Ése no es el asunto. Aunque encuentre a otro invitado para esta noche, tendré que cambiar el orden de los asientos. Y los del catering dirán…

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Quieres decir que no va a cenar con nosotros? – Hotaru pareció tranquilizarse –. Ah, menos mal. La verdad es que tenía un aspecto horrible. Aunque los invitados se volverían locos con ella. Una sonrisa y todos se tropezarían para saludarla…

- ¡No! – Yaten nunca levantaba la voz y menos a su hermana, que lo miró atónita –. No tendrás que reorganizar los asientos porque vas a cancelar la cena.

- ¿Cancelar la cena? Yaten, no digas tonterías. No puedo cancelarla tan tarde. El embajador, el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores… ¿qué excusa voy a darles?

- Me da igual – contesto su hermano –. Pero si necesitas una excusa, ¿por qué no les dices que mi esposa acaba de dejarme y no estoy de humor para charlar con nadie? Seguro que lo entenderán.

- ¿Dejarte? ¡Pero no puede hacer eso! – exclamó Hotaru –. Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Quién es…?

- Hotaru, por favor – le interrumpió Yaten, antes de que pudiera poner en palabras lo que él mismo había pensado. Un pensamiento que lo avergonzaba porque Mina siempre había sido sincera con él –. No digas una palabra más.

Cuando por fin oyó que se cerraba la puerta, por fin abandonó el documento que unos minutos antes le había parecido tan importante. Nada era tan importante, pero cuando Mina entró en la biblioteca supo lo que iba a pasar. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Había visto la mirada que esperaba, que había temido, pero que sabía que llegaría algún día. La seguridad para una mujer como ella nunca sería suficiente.

Su primer pensamiento había sido posponerlo, retrasar el momento, hacer algo para buscar tiempo.

Otra hora, otro día, otra semana…

Cada día le robaba unos preciosos minutos a su tiempo para verla en televisión. Cada día, mientras Mina estaba en el Himalaya, había visto los cambios que se operaban en ella y había sentido que se apartaba de él, de su vida. Y había reconocido el peligro. Quizá hubiera empezado antes de que se fuera y, sencillamente, él no había querido verlo. Seguramente por eso había intentado que se quedara.

Yaten abrió el cajón del escritorio y apartó el billete para Hong Kong que había comprado el día que la vio en televisión, sonriendo mientras una gota de sangre rodaba por su rostro. Planes que había tenido que cancelar cuando uno de sus proyectos había sufrido una repentina crisis.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no importaba, que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto para darle el collar que había encargado que hicieran para ella con los diamantes que su madre había llevado el día de su boda.

Y se había equivocado por completo.

.

.

Mina no se molestó en darse una ducha. No quería pasar ni un minuto más de lo necesario en aquella casa. Lo que necesitaba era algo de ropa y, como tenía que volver al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, tenía que llevarse algo más que unos vaqueros y una muda de ropa interior.

Había docenas de trajes, cuidadosamente elegidos para provocar deseo en los hombres que ponían la televisión a primera hora de la mañana para verla en la pantalla y la envidia o la admiración en otras mujeres.

Entre los diseñadores y los estilistas habían conseguido crear una imagen de marca; la imagen que el público reconocía como la de Mina Davenport. Su vida, su matrimonio, todo había sido publicado y desmenuzado de tal forma que Mina casi había olvidado qué era real y qué era una falsificación de los medios.

Seguramente por eso había sentido que corría en el vacío. Seguramente por eso había pensado que, si dejaba de ser quien todo el mundo creía que era, el suelo se abriría bajo sus pies.

De repente, incapaz de seguir adelante con tanto fingimiento, le dio la espalada al vestidor y guardó en una bolsa de viaje lo más necesario: ropa interior, zapatos, un par de blusas, lo primero que encontró a mano.

¿Qué más? Mina miro alrededor. Sí, sus cosméticos…

Tomó un frasco de cristal con la tapa dorada, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y manchando de crema el suelo de roble macizo y la carísima alfombra persa. Dejando escapar un gemido, Mina se inclino para limpiarlo…

- ¡Déjalo! – dijo Yaten tras de ella –. Déjalo Mina, te vas a cortar – repitió él apartando su mano de los cristales.

Tenía la mano fría y, sin embargo, sus dedos parecían irradiar un extraño calor. El mismo que sentía cada vez que su marido la tocaba. Un calor que la empujaba a echarle los brazos al cuello y decirle que no era verdad, que no iba a dejarlo. Que nada importaba si podía estar con él.

Yaten apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente para observar la herida, mirándola con esos ojos verdes, que esa mañana tenían la apariencia de dos esmeraldas y Mina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse.

- ¿Es porque no quise ir contigo? – pregunto él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, suavizando la tensión de esa zona con los dedos, como había hecho tantas veces como preludio de un acto íntimo para el que no necesitaban palabras.

El roce la hizo temblar, pero no se movió y él debió pensar que, sencillamente, estaba enfadada, que estaba esperando que subiera para hacer las paces.

- No – respondió Mina –. Es porque esto no es un matrimonio, Yaten, no compartimos nada. Y yo quiero algo que tú no puedes darme.

- Eres mi mujer. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo…

- Soy tu debilidad. Me deseas. Tienes necesidades que yo satisfago.

- ¿Y yo a ti no?

- ¿Físicamente? Tú sabes cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta – contesto Mina –. Me has dado todo lo que yo te pedí, pero el nuestro no es un matrimonio.

- Estás cansada – dijo él en voz baja.

La verdad era que daba igual lo que Yaten dijera, su respuesta era siempre la misma; era como un conejo cegado por los faros de un coche, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de salvarse.

Yaten notó el cambio y, seguro de su poder, la tomó entre sus brazos. Mina, por instinto, inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en su pecho, esperando que dijera que la había echado de menos, que le preguntase qué le pasaba, que hablase con ella…

En lugar de eso, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar algo que brillaba como el fuego.

- Había encargado esto para nuestro aniversario el mes que viene.

- No es nuestro aniversario…

- Sí, es el aniversario del día que nos conocimos – contesto Yaten.

Mina sintió como si estuvieran partiéndola en dos. La mitad física estaba segura, protegida en los brazos de Yaten. Pero la mujer que había buscado en el fondo de su alma y, con la ayuda de sus amigas, había encontrado la fuerza para enfrentarse con el pasado, miraba la escena desde fuera. Y veía, horrorizada, la prueba de que Yaten había pensado en ella, que recordaba el momento en el que sus vidas se habían cruzado. El momento que, quizá, no debería haber ocurrido nunca.

- No…

Apenas había pronunciado el monosílabo cuando Yaten le puso el collar. Una larga fila de diamantes enredada en su cuello.

Frío. Precioso.

Pero ella necesitaba algo más, algo que Yaten no podía darle.

- Por favor. No me hagas esto – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para levantar la cara, para mirarlo a los ojos –. No – repitió, esa vez con más seguridad. Y dando un paso atrás, se quito el collar. No se lo había regalado porque la deseara, sino porque quería seguir controlándola –. Ya no.

Mina se dio la vuelta y tomó su bolsa de viaje, con el corazón encogido. Era peor que el primer día en la montaña, cuando pensó que iba a morirse si tenía que seguir pedaleando.

Ése había sido un dolor físico, pero ahora sentía un dolor que le partía el alma. Si había dudado alguna vez de su amor por él, cada paso que daba se lo dejaba claro. Pero el amor, el verdadero amor, significaba sacrificio. Yaten la había aceptado sin hacer preguntas, sin cuestionar lo que le había contado de su vida antes de que se convirtiera en Mina Davenport. Pero había hecho dos cosas terriblemente egoístas en su pasado: abandonar a su hermana y casarse con Yaten Grenville.

Y había llegado la hora de encontrar valor para solucionar ambos errores.

La mochila estaba donde la había dejado, sucia, arrugada, fuera de lugar en medio de la perfección de aquella enorme casa. Como ella. Siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar allí, una extraña en su propia vida.

Los floristas que llevaban su carga hasta el salón habían dejado la puerta abierta y, agradeciendo no tener que hacer uso de una fuerza que no tenía, Mina bajó los escalones y salio a la calle.

Sola otra vez y asustada… pero segura como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo de que iba a hacer lo que debía hacer.

.

.

***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º***

.

.

Su apartamento, pequeño y nada elegante, le dio la bienvenida como la gran mansión de Belgravia no lo había hecho nunca. Lo había comprado el día que firmó su primer contrato en televisión, incapaz de creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Su hada madrina había aparecido en forma de presentador de televisión. Durante su breve aparición como teleoperadora en un maratón televisivo, la centralita había empezado a iluminarse y él, jugando con la respuesta del público, le había pedido que apareciese en su programa para dar el informe del tiempo.

Y, por alguna razón, el sincero apuro que había mostrado por su falta de conocimientos en Geografía había tocado el corazón de los televidentes.

Una revista había publicado un artículo sobre ella y, dos semanas después, tenía un representante y un contrato en televisión para salir a hablar con la gente en la calle, en las oficinas, en sus casas, pidiéndoles opinión sobre cualquier tema, desde el precio del pan a la última dieta milagrosa.

Incluso ahora seguía sin entender cómo había pasado de una situación en la que su banco y ella hacían lo posible por ignorarse el uno al otro a que, de repente, el director de la cadena la invitase a tomar café.

Contra todo pronóstico, había ido subiendo escalones hasta llegar al sillón de presentadora estrella y, por el camino, había encontrado la seguridad en un marido millonario.

Pero había conservado su piso.

No le había hecho falta que Yaten, un genio de las finanzas, le aconsejase alquilarlo en lugar de venderlo. Nunca vendería aquel piso que, además de ser una buena inversión y su primera casa propia, representaba la seguridad que siempre había necesitado.

Cuando el último inquilino se marchó, decidió que no volvería a alquilarlo. Casi como si hubiera estado preparando aquel momento.

Temblando, dejó sus cosas en el pasillo y encendió la calefacción, mirando alrededor, tocando una de las paredes como para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Los diamantes de su alianza atraparon la luz y se quedó parada un momento, perdida en el recuerdo del día de su boda, cuando Yaten la puso en su dedo mientras prometía protegerla y cuidarla para siempre.

Y lo había hecho. Había hecho todo lo que prometió. Pero no era suficiente. Y Mina decidió quitársela.

Luego, en un frenesí de actividad, hizo la cama y sacó sus cosas de la mochila para meterlo todo en la lavadora.

Después de ducharse, sacó unos pantalones, una camisa y un jersey de la bolsa, se hizo una taza de té y encendió el ordenador.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar sendos correos a Haruka y Michiru para decirles que estaba bien y para ponerlas al día.

.

… _**he vuelto a mi antiguo apartamento. Tengo que redecorarlo, pero no pasa nada. Así estaré ocupada durante las largas noches de invierno.**_

.

Mina añadió una carita sonriente.

.

_**Espero que las dos hayan tenido un buen viaje, ya que sospecho que la vida va a empezar a ser complicada para las tres. Cuídense mucho. Un beso, Mina.**_

.

Y envió el mensaje, recordando el rostro de Haruka mientras le advertía que no hiciera nada apresurado, que Yaten podría ayudarla…

No. Aquello era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Y, apartando de sí una pena que le encogía el alma, empezó a buscar información sobre su hermana en Internet.

La buena noticia era que la nueva legislación permitía que no sólo las madres pudieran registrarse para buscar hijos perdidos y dados en adopción, sino cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

La mala noticia era que Serena tendría que dar el primer paso.

A menos que se hubiera registrado para encontrar a su verdadera familia, y Mina no podría imaginar por qué iba a hacer algo así, no habría conexión alguna.

«Yaten podría ayudarla»

Era una vocecita tentadora. Él tenía contactos en todas partes…

Pero Mina no quiso escucharla y se registró, dando todos los detalles posibles. Si así no conseguía nada, había agencias especializadas en reunir familias separadas por circunstancias de la vida.

Esperaría una semana antes de hacer eso. Por el momento, tenía un problema más urgente: llamar a su peluquero y suplicarle que hiciera algo decente con su pelo.

.

.

- ¡Qué horror! – exclamó Kelvin, su peluquero. Un hombre que entendía una emergencia capilar mejor que nadie, tomó un mechón de pelo seco para examinar las puntas – Imaginaba que iba a estar fatal, pero de verdad, Mina… ¿qué le has hecho?

- Nada.

- Supongo que eso lo explica. Espero que no tengas planes para el resto del día, porque vas a necesitar un tratamiento acondicionador, color…

- Quiero que me lo cortes – lo interrumpió Mina.

- Evidentemente. Tienes las puntas destrozadas.

- No, quiero que me lo dejes corto. Y vamos a olvidarnos de este castaño claro ¿eh? Me apetece volver a mi color natural.

- Ay, ya. ¿Y te acuerdas de cuál es tu color natural? – preguntó el peluquero, irónico.

Vagamente. Había empezado siendo ligeramente castaña, mientras su hermana era rubia, pero su pelo se había aclarado con los años. Había empezado a teñirse en cuanto descubrió los tintes en el supermercado, pero si quería algo «real», su pelo era buen sitio para empezar.

- ¿Rubio normal y corriente? – sugirió.

- Un concepto interesante, cariño. Pero no creo que se ponga de moda. ¿Has hablado de esto con tu asesor de imagen? ¿Con tu representante? ¿Con tu marido?

A Mina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Era su pelo, su imagen, su vida. Y, como respuesta, se inclinó, tomó las tijeras que había sobre la mesa y, antes de que Kelvin pudiera detenerla, se cortó un mechón por debajo de la oreja. Luego, con las tijeras en la mano, preguntó:

- ¿Lo terminas tú o lo termino yo?

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

.

.

.

Ir de compras no era el método que Mina solía usar para evitar la depresión, pero cuando despertó por fin el domingo, la realidad de lo que había hecho, la realidad de estar sola, no sólo en la cama sino en la vida, de repente le había parecido aterradora.

Seguía sin noticias de Serena. No sabía cómo funcionaba el registro de adopciones, pero era fin de semana y, casi con toda seguridad, no sabría nada hasta la semana siguiente. O el mes siguiente.

Por el momento no podía hacer nada y, además, debía resolver un problema mucho más urgente: no tenía nada que ponerse para ir a trabajar el lunes.

Lo más sensato sería llamar a Yaten y pedirle que enviase al apartamento parte de su vestuario, pero no iba a hacerlo.

La noche anterior se sentía tan sola que había anhelado el brillo de pasión en los ojos de su marido. Saber que había una persona en el mundo que la necesitaba, aunque fuera sólo fuera un momento.

Patético.

Pero si volvía a oír su voz, si él intentaba convencerla para que volviese ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable… sospechaba que no tendría fuerzas para resistir. ¿Y entonces qué?

Si por algún milagro encontrase a Serena, se vería enfrentada a un terrible dilema. Tendría que olvidarse de su hermana por segunda vez o ser sincera con él y contarle la verdad sobre su vida. Tendría que decirle que le había mentido, que no conocía a la mujer con la que se había casado…

Y volvería a perderlo.

Al menos de esa manera mantendría cierta dignidad, la posibilidad de que si o cuando apareciese la verdad, Yaten la entendería y se alegraría por ella.

Todo lo cual era muy noble, pero seguía teniendo el problema de qué iba a ponerse al día siguiente para ir a trabajar.

Como tenía que salir del departamento para no sucumbir a la tentación, lidió con ambos problemas tomando un taxi para ir a una de las grandes tiendas que habían crecido en los alrededores de Londres como setas y se perdió entre la gente.

Le habían dicho muchas veces que la regla de oro para pasar desapercibido era cambiarse el color del pelo o la ropa, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. Mientras entraba a una tienda, Mina decidió no hacer caso. Estaba harta de las reglas de los demás.

Se enamoró de una chaqueta ancha, justo al estilo de chaqueta que su estilista le aconsejaba no llevar nunca, así que decidió probársela. Y aunque tenía la típica figura de guitarra, tantas horas en la bicicleta le ayudaron a perder un par de kilos y con el pelo corto se sentía mas alta.

Mirándose al espejo, se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta, se subió las mangas… y fue recompensada por una sonrisa de la dependienta.

- Le queda muy bien. ¿No le han dicho que se parece a Mina Davenport?

- Alguna vez. Pero ella nunca se pondría algo como esto, ¿verdad?

- Seguro que no, pero usted es más delgada. Y más alta.

Mina tuvo que sonreír.

- ¿Usted cree? Dicen que la televisión engorda por lo menos cinco kilos.

- No, en serio, le queda fenomenal.

Ella se sentía fenomenal pero, acostumbrada a escuchar consejos de los estilistas, no tenía mucha confianza en sí misma. Sin embargo, las otras chaquetas de cintura marcada y colores pastel, estilo Mina Davenport, eran más caras, de modo que la chica no tenía ningún incentivo para mentir.

- Gracias.

Y compro otra igual que iba perfecto con su nuevo corte de pelo y hacía juego con sus ojos. Luego buscó jerséis de cuello vuelto, camisas de algodón, pantalones… Mina Davenport siempre llevaba falda y zapatos de tacón alto.

Mucha gente la miraba, pero su nuevo color y corte de pelo engañaron a todos. No podía ser quien ellos creían que era.

El anonimato le dio una increíble sensación de libertad y, cuando llego a una cabina de fotos, se paró para compartir la broma con Michiru y Haruka.

Luego entró a una tienda de decoración.

Ella no era la única que necesitaba un cambio y sería buena idea empezar por el apartamento.

Cuando terminó, estaba tan saturada de colores, de pinturas, de muestras de telas y de moquetas que tuvo que tomar otro taxi para volver a casa. Y se preguntó si debería comprar un coche.

Tenía un coche antes de casarse, pero tras su boda con Yaten siempre había un chófer a su disposición, de modo que no tenía sentido conservarlo.

El taxista era una mina de información sobre coches y, cuando la dejó en su casa, había llamado a su cuñado para que la dejase probar un BMW descapotable al día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

Acababa de volver del estudio el lunes por la tarde cuando sonó el portero automático.

Su primer pensamiento fue que sería la prensa para preguntarle por su nueva imagen. Pero, como ni su representante ni los de relaciones públicas podían contestar a sus preguntas, y tampoco Mina había hablado con nadie, los columnistas de cotilleos habrían ido a la casa de Belgravia… y ahora sabrían que la historia era mucho más importante.

Ya no vivía con Yaten. El matrimonio perfecto se había roto.

Claro que podría ser su representante, exigiendo una explicación. Querría saber por qué quería hundir su carrera arruinando la imagen que tanto trabajo les había costado crear y qué podían decir los de relaciones públicas para explicar que hubiera vuelto a su antiguo apartamento.

¿Un romance? Positiva, radiante, alegre.

¿Un marido infiel? Comprensiva, valiente.

¿Un matrimonio roto debido al estrés del trabajo? Muy triste. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

Lo había visto mil veces.

La luz del contestador estaba encendida cuando llegó a casa, pero no había querido escuchar los mensajes.

En lugar de eso estaba pegada al ordenador, comprobando el correo para ver si había alguno del registro de adopciones.

Nada.

Un segundo timbrazo le avisó de que quien estaba en la puerta no pensaba irse y, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad tarde o temprano, descolgó el telefonillo.

- ¿Sí?

- Mina…

Ella contuvo el aliento, incrédula al escuchar la voz de su todavía marido.

Era media tarde. Debería estar en su oficina, con todo Londres a sus pies, real y metafóricamente. Él no hacía visitas personales durante las horas de oficina. Nunca…

Como no podía contestar, pulsó el botón que abría el portal de la antigua casa de dos pisos convertida en edificio de apartamentos y utilizó los segundos que Yaten tardaría en subir para ensayar una expresión de cierta tranquilidad.

Cuando llegó al rellano, su marido se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.

Después alargó la mano, como si necesitara tocar su pelo para comprobar que era cierto.

- Estas…

Aparentemente, no encontraba palabras. Dos veces en tres días. Si ella misma no estuviera intentando imaginar qué podía decir, ese hecho le habría producido cierta satisfacción.

- ¿Diferente?

Yaten sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada; sencillamente señaló un montón de sobres que llevaba en la mano como si eso fuera suficiente para explicar su presencia allí.

- Pensé que Hotaru me enviaría el correo.

- Se han amontonado mientras estabas fuera y algunas de estas cartas podrían ser importantes.

¿Tan importantes como para salir de su oficina a media tarde en lugar de enviar un mensajero? ¿Había algo tan importante para Yaten?

- He venido antes, pero no estabas.

¿Había ido antes? ¿Había ido dos veces a buscarla?

- Tengo un buzón. Podrías haberlo dejado allí.

- No era solo el correo – dijo él entonces. No, como ella sospechaba, su presencia allí no tenía nada que ver con eso –. Normalmente llegas a casa más temprano.

- Hoy no era un día normal – contestó Mina –. He estado fuera una temporada y tenía que solucionar muchas cosas.

Eso era decir poco. Después de hacer lo más difícil, decirle a Yaten que su matrimonio se había roto, el anuncio de que no iba a renovar su contrato con la cadena no había sido sencillo precisamente.

Pero allí estaba, inventando excusas como una niña justificándose por llegar tarde al colegio. Aunque ella nunca había llegado tarde. El colegio era un lujo cuando era pequeña…

Pero era hora de recordarle a Yaten, y a sí misma, que no tenía que inventar excusas para nadie.

- Y luego he comprado un coche.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

No era tanto una pregunta como la exclamación airada de un marido que no creía a su mujer capaz de tomar una decisión como ésa sin consultarle.

En realidad, estaba siendo una semana de grandes decisiones.

►Dejar a su marido.

►Cortarse el pelo.

►Comprarse un coche.

Y, por el momento, era el coche lo único que lo había hecho reaccionar, de modo que se lo contó:

- Un BMW descapotable, plateado. Solo tiene treinta mil kilómetros. Me lo traerán mañana.

- ¿No has comprado un coche nuevo? – exclamó Yaten – ¿Te has comprado un coche de segunda mano, Mina?

- Pues sí.

- No me digas que se lo has comprado a un particular.

Extraordinario. De haber sabido que Yaten iba a preocuparse tanto se lo habría comprado antes. No uno, sino varios coches. A lo mejor se habría metido en el negocio de los coches usados.

- ¿Eso sería tan horrible?

- Necesito el número de registro para comprobarlo. Podría ser robado. Y, seguramente, el cuenta kilómetros esté trucado. ¿Tienes idea…?

- No, no, el coche está bien. Se lo he comprado al cuñado de un taxista que conocí ayer.

Yaten no parecía muy impresionado. Y Mina no lo había dicho para que lo estuviese, claro.

- Dame su nombre y dirección.

- ¿La del taxista?

- La del cuñado – contestó él, no exactamente con los dientes apretados, pero casi.

Se lo merecía por actuar como si ella no supiera comprar un coche sola, pensó Mina. Si se hubiera molestado en ver su programa alguna vez, sabría que habían tratado todos los aspectos de la venta de coches usados en más de una ocasión.

- ¡Ah, Mike! Es un hombre encantador. Espera, creo que tengo su tarjeta en alguna parte… – su bolso estaba encima de la mesa y lo abrió para sacar una tarjeta.

- ¿Mike Wade es el cuñado del taxista? – pregunto Yaten.

- Sí. ¿Ocurre algo? – sonrió Mina.

Ocurría que le estaba tomando el pelo. Porque Mike Wade era el representante de uno de los concesionarios de BMW más famosos en Londres.

- Me ha dicho que te salude de su parte. Por lo visto, habías ido al concesionario para cambiar el tuyo por un modelo más pequeño. En verde, creo.

Luego, aunque debería ser emocionante descubrir que Yaten no estaba hecho de piedra y que era posible tomarle el pelo, lo lamentó. El pobre sólo estaba intentando protegerla.

Pero Mina sabía cuidar de sí misma y él tenía que entenderlo de una vez.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- No sabía que pensabas hacer con tu ropa – contestó él devolviéndole la tarjeta y apartando luego un mechón de pelo que había tenido la temeridad de caer sobre su frente –, Supongo que habrá cosas que necesites.

- Sí, claro.

De modo que no llevaba todo el día pensando que había encontrado a otro hombre…

No, no sentía celos, sólo estaba allí por una cuestión práctica. Y tenía razón, era necesario algo más que un día de compras para reemplazar todo un vestuario. Además, tenía que acudir a una entrega de premios esta semana.

Había comprado un Balenciaga para la ocasión. Sería su primera aparición pública sin Yaten y, si el vestido era suficientemente llamativo, con un poco de suerte la gente no notaría su ausencia. Quizá tampoco ella la notara demasiado.

- Y tenemos que hablar – dijo Yaten entonces –. Sobre lo que va a pasar ahora.

- Será mejor que entres – Mina suspiró, abriendo la puerta del todo –. ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó, entrando en la cocina –. Parece que hace un siglo que comí…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Yaten no la había seguido volvió sobre sus pasos y lo encontró en el salón, delante de su ordenador. Donde ella estaba buscando la información sobre el registro de adopciones.

- Veo que estabas ocupada. Te he interrumpido.

Había interrumpido su vida el día que lo vio mirándola en una cena benéfica. Cuando sintió el calor de su mirada como si estuviera a su lado, aunque estaba del otro lado de la sala.

Y el efecto no había disminuido con el paso del tiempo. Incluso ahora sus ojos parecían quemarla a través de la camisa.

- Estoy… investigando para un nuevo proyecto – empezó a decir, deseando cerrar la tapa del ordenador portátil –. Pero aún no tengo casi nada.

Entonces sonó la campanita que avisaba de la entrada de un nuevo mensaje y el sonido pareció vibrar en su interior.

Serena…

Mina tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a la cocina.

- Tendrá que ser un sándwich o algo así. ¿Queso, sardinas? ¿Huevos revueltos?

- Podríamos ir a algún sitio – con su traje de Saville Row y sus camisas hechas a mano, Yaten debía sentirse fuera de lugar en la pequeña cocina de su apartamento.

- No, mejor no.

- A algún sitio tranquilo – insistió él.

Mina se limitó a sacar un cartón de huevos de la nevera.

- Hay pan en esa bolsa – murmuró, mientras se disponía a sacar los huevos en un bol –. No sabías que me gustase cocinar, ¿eh?

- Nunca has tenido que hacerlo.

Desde que se caso con él no.

Mina solía observar a los chefs que iban a su programa y había comprado libros de cocina para probar recetas. Con una infancia como la suya, tener su propia cocina había sido un lujo, un placer ir al supermercado y comprar todo lo que quería. Pero en casa de Yaten siempre había alguien a mano para hacer un sándwich, o una cena para veinte personas, y sus visitas a la cocina habían sido firmemente desanimadas por Hotaru con la excusa de que los empleados se ponían nerviosos.

- Pero debería haberlo hecho de todas formas.

Mina levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Qué tonta había sido al invitarlo a entrar. Tenía que mantener las distancias.

- ¿Por qué no haces unas tostadas? – sugirió, apartándose para echar los huevos en una sartén. Para hacer huevos revueltos no había que ser un chef, pero requería cierta concentración –. Sabes hacer tostadas, supongo.

- Fui a un colegio espartano en Escocia… un colegio público – le recordó Yaten –. Y estuve cinco años en la universidad, Mina. Sin un tostador me habría muerto de hambre.

Eso era dos veces más de lo que le había contado sobre su infancia durante sus tres años de matrimonio y sus palabras sonaron inesperadamente sentidas. Yaten nunca hablaba sobre eso. Lo único que sabía se lo había contado Hotaru: sus veranos en Francia e Italia, los ponis, los perros…

Ahora empezaba a dudar. ¿De verdad habría sido su infancia tan feliz como Hotaru quería dar a entender?

- Hay una diferencia entre estar muerto de hambre y tener ganas de comer – dijo, sin embargo, para no ablandarse. Además, no estaba hablando de comida.

Sólo le envidiaba una cosa. No su dinero, ni la mansión llena de tesoros que habían pertenecido a su familia, ni la media docena de casas que tenía por todo el mundo. No, lo que envidiaba era su educación. El hecho de que Hotaru y él pudieran hablar sobre Música o Literatura. Eso y que, por cortesía de los veranos pasados en Francia e Italia durante su aparentemente idílica infancia, hablasen varios idiomas.

Ella se había perdido tantas cosas que leía vorazmente para llenar ese vacío, pero sobre todo aprendía cuánto le quedaba por aprender.

Yaten había tenido esa oportunidad de niño. No tenía por qué quejarse.

- Todos mis empleados han hecho donativos para tu causa – dijo él entonces –. Han apoyado tu proyecto.

- ¿Y se supone que debo estarles agradecida? Sólo estaban haciéndole la pelota al jefe.

- Te subestimas, Mina. Les emociono de verdad tu compromiso con esos niños.

- Ah, ya. ¿Y tú?

- Yo también he apoyado el proyecto. He enviado un cheque esta mañana…

- Gracias – murmuró Mina –. Pero te preguntaba si también tú te habías emocionado.

- Mina…

Una pregunta tonta, desde luego.

Un pan saltó del tostador y, alegrándose por la interrupción, Mina echó los huevos en un plato.

- ¿Te importa sacar la mantequilla de la nevera?

Yaten no se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mina? ¿Por qué ahora? Si no hay otro hombre…

La inseguridad que había en su voz era tan rara, tan inesperada, que tuvo que dejar el cucharón de madera para que no viese que estaba temblando. Yaten era un hombre absolutamente seguro de sí mismo. Y le gustaría abrazarlo, decirle que aquello no era culpa suya.

Desgraciadamente, eso sólo podría terminar de una forma y ya no quería que terminase así. De modo que sacó ella misma la mantequilla, la untó en las rebanadas de pan y se sentó en un taburete, con la barra entre los dos. Sólo entonces pudo confiar en su propia voz.

- No hay otro hombre, Yaten. Y en cuanto a por qué ahora… en fin, no sé, a lo mejor la distancia me ha dado cierta perspectiva – Mina jugó con el pan, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de probar bocado –. Nunca hemos fingido que éste fuera un matrimonio de ensueño y hemos tenido tres años. Dos más de lo que aguantan la mayoría de los matrimonios últimamente – Mina intentó sonreír –. Casi un récord en el mundo del espectáculo. Al menos, nosotros sabíamos por qué nos casábamos y no cometimos el error de tener hijos… – le falló la voz y tuvo que agarrarse al taburete como si fuera un salvavidas –. No le hemos hecho daño a nadie.

Ella había querido tener un hijo con Yaten, una parte de él que la amara sin reservas, que la aceptara tal y como era. Pero se había casado buscando seguridad y él se había casado con ella por deseo. Y los niños necesitaban mucho más que eso.

Tener hijos no habría sido más que una tirita para cubrir un hueco en su vida. El hueco que había dejado Serena y que, hasta aquel momento, se había negado a reconocer.

Hasta que pudiera enfrentarse con el pasado, hasta que encontrase a su hermana, tener hijos propios sería in grave error.

- Acepta que nos estoy haciendo un favor a los dos – terminó, un poco desesperada –. Déjalo estar, por favor. Encuentra a alguien que tenga sitio en tu mundo…

La pequeña cocina pareció ensombrecerse y Yaten sintió que algo dentro de él se encogía.

Mina siempre había sido demasiado grande como para caber en un estrecho mundo. Siempre había sido alegre, llena de vida. Alguien en quien él podía perderse. Olvidarse de quién era. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía feliz, pero Mina merecía más y, por fin, parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Era como si en el Himalaya se hubiera encontrado a sí misma, como si hubiera encontrado valor para abandonar una imagen que el público adoraba, reemplazándola por otra nueva, más poderosa, más madura. Y eso le daba fuerza interior que la hacía más deseable… y menos asequible.

Ya no necesitaba un bastón. Ya no lo necesitaba a él.

Sólo habría tenido que tocarla y habría sido suya, pero su intento de retenerla en casa había sido tan torpe que Mina lo había rechazado sin problemas.

Convencerla para que volviese con él, retenerla, sería egoísta. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejarla ir.

Si fuera una empresa, sabría qué hacer. Él podía interpretar un balance de cuentas, analizar resultados, formular un plan…

- Alguien que te dé lo que yo nunca pude darte – siguió Mina.

- Tú me has dado…

- Sé lo que te he dado, Yaten – lo interrumpió ella.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él abruptamente, dejando el plato sobre la encimera. Quedarse y comer con ella, tenerla tan cerca, era algo que no podía permitirse a sí mismo –. Me marcho. Tengo una reunión.

Reuniones, acuerdos, compras, ventas… Más dinero. Más poder. Cualquier cosa para llenar el vacío que había dentro de él.

- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Era casi un ruego y Mina se dio cuenta, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias.

- No puedes quedarte aquí – dijo Yaten entonces, mirando alrededor, retrasando el momento de su marcha –. Dame un par de días y yo encontraré un sitio más adecuado…

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Crees que la gente no debe enterarse de que vivo en un piso pequeño cerca de Camden y no el lujoso barrio de Belgravia?

- Sólo quiero que estés bien, que te encuentres segura.

«Que vuelvas a casa»

- Sé que lo haces con buena intención, Yaten, pero… ahora mismo necesito estar sola. Hotaru se encargará de buscar a alguien para que traiga mis cosas de tu casa.

«De tu casa»

No «de nuestra casa». Ni siquiera «de casa», sino de un sitio que había sido decorado para igualar su importancia histórica. Más un museo que un hogar.

Consiguieron decirse adiós sin tocarse, usando las palabras sin sentido que usaba la gente cuando no sabía que decir.

- Si necesitas algo…

- Te llamaré.

- Muy bien. No te molestes en acompañarme – dijo Yaten cuando ella iba a bajar del taburete. No quería tener que pasar por la tortura de decirle adiós en la puerta, cuando besarla sería inaceptable y no besarla imposible.

Intentando resistirse a la fuerza que parecía atraerlo de forma inexorable hacia ella, salió del piso y bajó a la calle.

Su chófer abrió la puerta del Rolls Royce, dispuesto a llevarlo de vuelta a su torre de marfil, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir al coche cambió de opinión.

- Llama a mi secretaria y dile que no volveré hoy a la oficina, Alan.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

- Llamó hace unos minutos, señor Grenville. Dijo algo sobre una reunión importante…

Yaten arrugó el ceño. Tenía una reunión con los representantes del banco de Inglaterra y lo había olvidado. Algo que jamás le había ocurrido antes.

- Dile que llame para pedir disculpas en mi nombre. No te necesitaré hasta mañana, Alan.

Y antes de que el chófer pudiera decir nada, Yaten empezó a caminar.

.

Si Mina fuera una empresa que quisiera comprar sabría que hacer.

Interpretar un balance de cuentas. Analizar los resultados. Formular un plan…

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 4**

.

.

.

Mina se obligó a sí misma a comer, aunque no tenía apetito. Cocinar había sido más una distracción que otra cosa, algo que hacer con las manos mientras hablaba con Yaten. Pero le horrorizaba tirar comida, de modo que hizo un esfuerzo para tragar los huevos revueltos, que no le supieron a nada.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, pero no era fácil.

Incluso ahora su presencia parecía llenar la diminuta cocina. El calor de su piel, el olor a limpio, a ropa perfectamente lavada y planchada y a algo que no podría nombrar pero que le encogía el corazón, parecía flotar por toda la cocina.

Desesperada, tomó un frasco de ambientador y lo echó por todas partes. Pero lo que servía para erradicar el olor a tabaco o a calcetines sucios no era capaz de borrar el más sutil aroma de Yaten Grenville.

El olor estaba en su cabeza, pensó entonces. Y tendría que vivir con el hasta que desapareciera con el paso del tiempo, borrándose como un recuerdo agridulce. O una fotografía dejada al sol.

Como si se hubiera puesto el piloto automático, metió el plato en el lavavajillas y limpió la encimera, contando hasta cien antes de ir al salón para leer el correo. Calmando a los hados con su paciencia para que fuese una buena noticia. O quizá temiendo que no fuera lo que ella esperaba.

Y, evidentemente, los hados parecían pensar que necesitaba más tiempo.

No eran noticias sobre Serena, sino un correo de Haruka, disgustada por haber perdido el diario que había escrito durante el viaje. Su amiga le confesaba que se había convertido en un relato más emocional que descriptivo y contenía secretos que se habían contado las tres bajo el aire limpio de la montaña.

Quizá fuera la desilusión o que seguía angustiada por su encuentro con Yaten, pero Mina no se preocupó demasiado por la pérdida del diario. Haruka, sin embargo, estaba angustiada y llena de remordimientos, de modo que contesto asegurándole que no pasaría nada, que seguramente el diario estaría en la basura de algún aeropuerto. Y luego, como el contacto con Haruka había renovado su convicción de que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, se sintió mejor y escaneó una de las fotografías que se había hecho en las grandes tiendas.

.

_**Te mando una foto de la nueva Mina. Como vez, ahora soy mucho más… yo misma, supongo. Me he pasado el fin de semana comprando ropa y sin un asesor de imagen a mi lado. Mi nuevo aspecto ha dejado a la gente boquiabierta en el estudio esta mañana, un susto que aumentó considerablemente cuando anuncié que no renovaría mi contrato con la cadena.**_

_**Yaten ha pasado por aquí y casi le da un ataque cuando le dije que me había comprado un coche…**_

.

Estaba a punto de contarle cómo le había tomado el pelo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Haruka y Michiru sabían que estaban separados, pero no quería usarlas para hablar de él. Tenía que apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Difícil. Quizá imposible. Pero al menos podía apartarlo de sus correos. De modo que continuó:

.

_**Pero ésas son cosas triviales.**_

_**La gran noticia es que me he apuntado en el registro de adopciones. Si Serena ha hecho lo mismo, me pondré en contacto con ella. Si no…**_

.

Si no, tardaría semanas o meses en encontrarla. Años quizá.

Haruka le había dicho que pidiera ayuda a Yaten y Mina miró automáticamente hacia la puerta, casi esperando verlo allí.

«Si necesitas algo…»

Un millón de cosas. Que la ayudase a encontrar a Serena, por ejemplo. Con sus contactos, seguramente no tardaría más de un minuto. Pero en realidad sólo había una cosa que quisiera de él: su amor. Y eso era algo que Yaten nunca le había ofrecido.

Volviéndose hacia el ordenador, borró la última parte.

No quería pensamientos negativos. Ni transmitírselos a Michiru y Haruka, que tenían que enfrentarse con sus propios demonios. En lugar de eso, les preguntó como iban sus planes, animando a Michiru a quien notaba dudosa, a no retrasar su propia búsqueda antes de enviarles un beso.

Luego volvió a la página del registro de adopciones leyendo obsesivamente las historias de personas que habían sido adoptadas con felices o trágicos resultados. Madres que se habían separado de sus hijos, hijos buscando sus raíces. Historias llenas de alegría, de pena, experiencias que cubrían todo los estados de emoción. Mina buscaba algo que le diese esperanza, usándolo para no recordar a Yaten quien, por mucho que intentase bloquearlo, seguía ocupando sus pensamientos.

Yaten, en una playa tropical, dándole la mano mientras ella repetía una promesa que no debía ser tomada al pie de la letra: «Hasta que la muerte nos separe». Quizá su corazón hubiera sabido entonces lo que su cabeza se negaba a admitir.

Yaten, dejando una importante reunión de negocios para ir a buscarla.

Yaten, en los raros momentos en lo que se dormía en sus brazos y era, por un delicioso momento, todo suyo.

.

.

.

Era tarde cuando por fin llegó a casa.

- Ha llamado tu secretaría – dijo Hotaru, con gesto de reproche –. Te has perdido una reunión.

- Lo sé. Le he pedido que se disculpase por mí.

- Eso no es lo importante. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

- ¿Y vas a castigarme sin recreo? – preguntó Yaten, irónico.

- Yaten…

Mina se habría reído. Aunque estuviera enfadada, no habría podido evitarlo. Yaten había intentado limitarse al acuerdo que tenían: sexo y seguridad. Pero Mina siempre le daba más. Y siempre había conseguido ayudarlo a eliminar la tensión del día con una sonrisa, con una caricia.

- Has ido a verla, ¿verdad? – preguntó su hermana entonces –. A Mina – añadió, como si hubiera alguien más.

- Teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas.

No habían hablado en realidad. Al menos, no habían hablado de nada importante. Pero había descubierto algo: Mina no quería que mirase su ordenador. Había estado a punto de cerrarlo y prácticamente había dado un salto cuando entró un correo. Estaba escondiendo algo… no otro hombre, por supuesto.

Ojala se hubiera fijado en lo que había en la pantalla.

- ¿Yaten?

- Mina te llamará antes de venir a recoger sus cosas.

- Ah, claro, y yo tengo que ponerme firme cuando llame – replicó Hotaru.

- Pensé que estabas deseando librarte de ella.

- Yo… siempre he sabido que esto iba a pasar.

- Sí, bueno, seguro que no eres la única.

- Yaten…

- Si llama por teléfono antes de venir será por educación, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Además, Mina es mi mujer, Hotaru – la interrumpió él –. Y esta es su casa.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – replicó su hermana, señalando alrededor – ¿Qué tiene Mina? ¿Cómo lo hace? Todo el mundo está siempre pendiente de ella. Va como flotando en una nube de luz y color sin hacer nada salvo ponerse guapa y, sin embargo, tiene el mundo a sus pies.

- Si eso el lo único que ves en ella, es que no eres tan inteligente como yo creía – replicó Yaten, furioso.

- ¡Pero si incluso ahora, cuando te ha dejado, sigues defendiéndola!

- Mina no necesita que la defienda.

No necesitaba nada de él. ¿No era eso lo que había aprendido en las montañas? ¿Que era lo bastante fuerte como para estar sola?

- Y en cuanto a la nube de luz y color, tú podrías probarlo de vez en cuando.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

- No, no es mi estilo. Yo no puedo… Mina me hace sentir tan inadecuada… como mujer – dijo rápidamente, para que no pensara que se refería a algo importante –. En cuanto entra en una habitación de repente me siento invisible.

- Hotaru…

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Haré lo que pueda, pero, ¿no sería sensato esperar a que se haya instalado antes de recoger sus cosas?

- ¿Instalado dónde?

- No pensarás dejar que se quede en ese agujero en Camden, ¿verdad?

- Me parece que yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

- Ah, ya veo. Va a hacerse la pobrecita para sacarte todo lo que pueda.

Yaten suspiró.

- Mina no quiere sacarme nada. Y todo lo que tengo es suyo, además.

- ¿Incluyendo esta casa?

La única posesión en la que Mina no estaría interesada jamás.

- Quizá lo mejor fuera que tú empezaras a buscar casa, Hotaru. Por si acaso. Me han dicho que Camden está empezando a ponerse de moda. A lo mejor Mina quiere un trueque… y su apartamento no es tan pequeño.

Lo era en comparación con aquella casa, cualquier piso lo sería. Pero resultaba acogedor, algo que nunca habían podido conseguir en aquel sitio al que llamaba su hogar y que parecía un museo cuando Mina no estaba.

- Una vez que lo haya redecorado… – añadió, recordando las muestras de tela y pintura que había visto sobre la mesa.

Adopción.

La página que había visto en el ordenador de Mina era una página de adopciones. Y, de repente, todo cobró sentido.

- … quedará muy bonito.

.

.

.

El correo que había estado esperando llegó al día siguiente: Serena Aino, registrada en la agencia, había sido informada de que un miembro de su familia estaba buscándola. Si quería enviar una carta, ellos se la harían llegar.

Mina, nerviosa, escribió una docena de cartas. Largas, cortas, de todos los tamaños. Por fin, llamó a un mensajero y envió una que contenía los detalles más básicos. Sin disculpas, pidiéndole que le escribiera o la llamase. Dando su dirección, su número de teléfono y el de su móvil. Pero antes de guardarla en el sobre, incluyó una fotografía de las que se había hecho mientras estaba de compras.

Y, como la espera era insoportable y tenía que hacer algo, se dedicó a quitar el papel pintado del salón.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana no estaba quitando el papel pintado de las paredes, estaba subiéndose por ellas. Encaramada a una escalera, estaba pintando la escayola que decoraba los altos techos cuando sonó el teléfono.

Había esperado una respuesta inmediata de Serena, pero después de bajar corriendo cada vez que sonaba el teléfono se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse. Subir y bajar de una escalera a esa velocidad era un peligro.

Seguramente sería alguien de la prensa que, por fin, la había localizado, se dijo.

Por el momento, la cadena no había hecho público que no iba a renovar su contrato. Que, en dos semanas, a menos que pudieran convencerla para que se quedara, habría un nuevo rostro por las mañanas. Y las revistas de cotilleos, totalmente obsesionadas con su nueva imagen, no parecían haberse enterado aún de que había roto con su marido, que la sonrisa no era verdadera, que el maquillador había tenido que aplicarse para disimular sus ojeras y que la máscara de pestañas tenía que ser resistente al agua.

Pero eso no podía durar y, cuando todo se supiera, el teléfono sería su enemigo.

Debería haberle dicho a Serena sólo el número de su móvil. O haber comprado otro cuyo número sólo supiera ella. Demasiado tarde…

El contestador saltó. Solía tener el mensaje pregrabado de la compañía telefónica, pero cuando descubrió que Serena estaba buscándola había grabado un mensaje con su propia voz. Un error porque, si era algún periodista, descubriría que ya no vivía en Belgravia.

Quien fuera colgó sin decir nada y Mina metió la brocha en el bote. Tenía las manos llenas de pintura. Más trabajo para la manicura, pensó.

Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y, sin poder contenerse, soltó la brocha y bajó de un salto.

- ¿Sí?

De nuevo, quien fuera colgó.

Mina se pasó una mano por el brazo porque se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Pero era lógico, estaba trabajando con las ventanas abiertas en pleno mes de noviembre. Lo que necesitaba era un buen chocolate caliente.

Estaba poniendo agua a calentar cuando el teléfono sonó por tercera vez.

- ¡Por favor, no cuelgues! – gritó mientras levantaba el auricular.

- ¿Mina?

- Yaten.

- Ah, Yaten. Eres tú.

- No soy quien esperabas, evidentemente.

- No… sí – Mina sacudió la cabeza en un gesto inútil ya que él no podía verla.

Debería haber imaginado que iba a llamar.

Yaten había ido al apartamento antes, pero Mina había visto su BMW aparcado en la puerta y había decidido no abrir.

Aquello era suficientemente difícil sin los constantes recordatorios de lo que se estaba perdiendo. No sólo el olor a Yaten, que no parecía capaz de erradicar, sino cómo se aflojaba la corbata, cómo se desabrochaba el primer botón de la camisa sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Y ver como un mechón rebelde caía sobre su frente le recordaba su pelo mojado en la ducha…

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí, perdona. Es que estaba esperando otra llamada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hubieras corrido un maratón.

- Ojala, pero no es eso – suspiro Mina –. ¿Qué querías, Yaten?

- No es nada importante, no quiero interrumpirte. Si no te importa abrir el portal cuando tengas un momento…

- ¿Abrir el portal? ¿Dónde estas?

- Delante de tu casa.

Mina se acerco a la ventana, pero no vio el BMW aparcado en la puerta, detrás de su flamante descapotable. Sólo una furgoneta.

Seguramente habría aparcado en otro sitio para que viera su coche. Qué listo.

- Estoy myy ocupada, Yaten. ¿No puedes dejar las cartas en el buzón?

- Lo que traigo no cabe el buzón.

Y era por eso por lo que había vuelto, por nada más. Como no podía poner ninguna excusa, Mina pulsó el botón del portero automático.

- ¡Puedes dejarlo en el portal! – le gritó desde arriba.

- Es que tengo otra carga.

¿Otra carga? ¿Otra carga de qué?, se pregunto mientras lo oía subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Yaten tenía ropa para los fines de semana, ropa informal, pero del mejor algodón, del mejor cachemir. Trabajaba los fines de semana, pero no se sentía en la obligación de ponerse un traje de chaqueta.

Sin embargo, lo que llevaba aquel día no lo había visto nunca: unos vaqueros gastados y, bajo una cazadora de cuero, una camiseta que una vez había sido negra con el logo de una banda de rock de los ochenta.

Mina miro la caja que había dejado en el suelo. No contenía correo, ni ropa, sino brochas y botes de pintura.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- Tardaremos la mitad del tiempo en pintar el techo si lo hacemos entre los dos – contestó él –. He traído mi propia escalera.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar bajó al portal y volvió con una escalera que colocó al otro lado del salón.

- No – dijo Mina cuando recuperó el habla –. No hagas eso.

Aquello era demasiado extraño. Yaten no hacía esas cosas. Si había algo que reparar, Hotaru llamaba a un profesional de confianza.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer? ¿Comprar una empresa, cargarte otra?

- Sí, pero puedo tomarme un par de horas libres para echarte una mano – contestó Yaten, sin dejar de sonreír.

- No – repitió Mina.

No quería que fuera a su casa, no quería que tomase el control de su vida. Aquello era como lo del coche. La trataba como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si tienes un par de horas libres, a la paz mundial le vendría bien un poco de atención. ¿Y como sabías que estaba pintando?

- Te he visto desde abajo subida en la escalera.

- Pero podría estar… no sé, esperando a los pintores.

- Grenville y Davenport. Ningún encargo es demasiado pequeño – bromeo Yaten.

Que fácil sería dejarlo estar. Callarse y dejar que se pusiera a pintar con ella, como un equipo. Eso era, después de todo, lo que siempre había querido.

- Si quieres dedicarte a la decoración de interiores tendrás que buscarte otro socio, lo siento.

Yaten, que se apoyaba en la rapidez y la determinación, habilidades que siempre le habían servido en el pasado, por fin se detuvo para escucharla.

- Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿No quieres mi ayuda?

- No quiero la ayuda de nadie. Quiero… necesito hacer esto yo sola.

Él entendió que no estaba rechazándolo, sólo quería hacerlo sola. Para demostrar algo.

Y fue una revelación.

- Lo lamentarás – le advirtió. También lo lamentaba él, pero había algo en la nueva determinación de Mina, en su nueva independencia, que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella –. Este salón es muy bonito. Tiene unas proporciones estupendas.

- Lo será cuando esté terminado. Cuando ponga el suelo nuevo.

Yaten miró la vieja moqueta.

- Habrá que quitar esto.

- Está en mi lista.

- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí las herramientas?

Mina vio algo en los verdes ojos de su marido. ¿Necesitaba que le dijera que sí? ¿Sería eso posible? No podía estar segura. Sin embargo, lamentó haberle dicho que no. Que él la necesitase era lo que siempre había deseado.

Pero había dejado claro que, si se quedaba, sería en sus propios términos, no porque no pudiera hacerlo sola.

- Por otro lado, sospecho que va a ser un trabajo tedioso y aburrido. Arrancar la moqueta y limpiar el suelo que hay debajo…

- Pintar techos es aburrido también – sonrió Yaten –. Pero podemos cambiar cuando te apetezca.

El teléfono sonó tres veces más mientras estaban trabajando.

La primera vez, Yaten levantó la mirada pero no dijo nada. Y quien fuera colgó sin dejar mensaje.

La segunda vez preguntó:

- ¿Quieres que conteste?

- No, gracias.

De nuevo, la persona que llamaba colgó después de escuchar el mensaje.

La tercera vez ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

Cuando termino, Mina bajó de la escalera. Le dolían tanto los dedos que no podía moverlos. Él no dijo una palabra, sencillamente le quitó la brocha y la puso debajo del grifo. Mina no protestó. Y fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono por cuarta vez.

- ¿Te pasa a menudo eso de que llamen y cuelguen?

- Llamaré a la compañía telefónica. Debe ser algún pesado.

- Y debe gustarle tu voz, porque no cuelga hasta después de haber oído el mensaje.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Nada. Sólo deberías cambiar de número.

- No puedo… – empezó a decir Mina –. Es un problema tener que dar un nuevo número de teléfono a todo el mundo.

- Mientras dejen de molestarte… ¿sabe alguien que vives sola aquí?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

- Mi representante, tú…

Serena…

¿Podría ser Serena llamando para oír su voz?, se preguntó. Quizá intentara encontrar valor para hablar con ella…

- He estado esperando leer algo sobre nosotros en alguna revista.

- Sí, bueno, mi nueva imagen los ha distraído por el momento.

Eso y el hecho de que su separación hubiera sido tan fácil. No había habido dramas, ni lágrimas. Ningún triángulo sórdido, nada que llamase la atención sobre lo que había pasado.

Era como si la idea de que dejase a Yaten fuera tan increíble que el mundo debía de ver lo que estaba pasado, pero se negaba a creerlo.

- No te preocupes, ya hablaran de nosotros – suspiro –. Pero, con un poco de suerte, la otra noticia te ahorrara muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- ¿Qué otra noticia?

- Que dejo la cadena.

- ¿Qué?

- Bienvenido al club – sonrió Mina –. Llevo varios días oyendo ese «¿Qué?» en todas partes. Pero, por el momento los miembros del club son pocos: el director de la cadena, el productor del programa, mi representante… cuando salte la noticia, los paparazzi se volverán locos.

- Y la hora del desayuno no volverá a ser la misma – dijo él –. ¿Ya han encontrado a alguien que ocupe tu puesto?

- Por el momento se niegan a creer que me voy. Creen que quiero más dinero.

- ¿Y te lo han ofrecido?

- Tengo la impresión de que podría pedir lo que quisiera – sonrió Mina – Lo cual es ridículo. Nadie es indispensable.

- ¿Tú crees? – sonrió Yaten –. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, irte a otra cadena?

- No, voy a tomarme un descanso. Aunque no me faltan ofertas – contestó Mina. También ella tenía su orgullo –. Incluyendo un adelanto de seis cifras para escribir mí biografía.

No la escribiría ella, sino un «asistente», le había asegurado su representante, creyendo que su horrorizada expresión era porque había pensado que tendría que tomar el papel y pluma ella misma.

- Ese dinero te vendría bien a la hora de la jubilación – bromeó su marido.

- No me hará falta. Y no te preocupes, no tengo la menor intención de sacar mis trapos sucios en público.

- ¿Qué trapos sucios tienes tú?

- Ninguno – contestó ella rápidamente –. Sólo era una expresión.

- ¿Y el proyecto en el que estabas trabajando?

- ¿Qué proyecto?

- El de las adopciones – contestó Yaten, mirándola con una expresión que la hizo temblar.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

- Ah, esé…

- El otro día estabas mirando una página sobre adopciones en Internet.

- Sí, es verdad – Mina se aclaró la garganta –. Pero por ahora sólo es una idea.

En realidad, no tan mala idea, pensó, recordando las historias que había leído. Las alegres reuniones, los corazones rotos ante un segundo rechazo… A lo mejor podía hacer algo que ayudase a la gente como ella, como Serena.

Percatándose de que Yaten estaba esperando, siguió:

- Quizá debería poner como condición para quedarme que me dejasen producir un documental. Eso sí que pondría a prueba la resolución de la cadena.

Yaten arrugó el ceño.

- Lo dirás en broma.

- Sí, bueno, claro…

- A menos que sean unos tontos de remate, darían saltos de alegría ante una propuesta así.

¿Yaten pensaba eso? ¿De verdad?

- Pero, ¿para que vas a molestarte? – siguió él.

No, evidentemente no lo pensaba.

- Si es algo que te apasiona de verdad, deberías crear tu propia productora.

- ¿Mi propia productora?

- Es el paso más lógico. Podrías hacer lo que quieras sin tener que obedecer al director de una cadena. Si estas interesada, seguro que tu representante sabe cómo encontrar financiación.

- No.

Ella no era una ejecutiva con tres títulos en la universidad de Oxford.

- Hacer programas de televisión es muy caro – insistió Yaten, malinterpretando su respuesta.

- Ya lo sé. ¿Y quién arriesgaría su dinero conmigo?

- La gente confía en ti, Mina. El público te adora y yo…

Yaten no terminó la frase. En un segundo, la atmosfera de sana camaradería se había vuelto tan asfixiante como si alguien hubiese abierto la puerta de un horno.

- ¿Tú… qué?

- Debería irme.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Chapter 6

Historia original de Liz Fielding

.

.

**CAPITULO 5**

.

.

.

Había estado a punto de meter la pata. A punto de caer en una emboscada con una palabra cuyo significado desconocía.

Tras el rechazo de Mina, Yaten había intentado que la conversación fuera más o menos mundana. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía allí cuando entendía perfectamente por qué Mina lo había dejado. Después de todo, había estado esperando ese momento desde el día que acortó su luna de miel, al darse cuenta de que aquel matrimonio no iba a ser lo que ellos pretendían. Pero algunos errores eran irreparables.

Mina había hecho bien dejándolo.

Pero él no podía hacerlo. Recuperarla no iba a ser fácil, lo sabía. La conocía bien y habría hecho falta algo más que un enfado que rompiese un matrimonio que, por propia admisión, le había dado todo lo que ella quería.

No deberían haberse casado. Pero Yaten sólo podía pensar en eso y ella se lo había puesto fácil…

- ¿Casarnos? Sólo me casaría contigo por seguridad. Eres tan rico que no tendría que volver a preocuparme por el dinero durante el resto de mi vida. Nunca tendría que preocuparme por si la cadena renueva mi contrato o no…

- ¿Y por qué no? – le había preguntado él –. Si quieres, puedo comprar la cadena de televisión para ti.

- ¿Y el amor, Yaten?

- Somos adultos, Mina. El amor es para los adolescentes.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué vamos a casarnos?

- Porque… resulta conveniente de cara a Hacienda.

Había sido tan fácil… tan fácil…

Debería haber sabido que nada realmente bueno se conseguía sin esfuerzo. Y a él se le daban tan mal las cosas del corazón…

Para Mina, sin embargo, era como una segunda naturaleza. Ella podía emocionar a la gente con una mirada. Lo hacía con un país entero todos los días. Yaten se había interesado en ella por curiosidad, sin sospechar el peligro.

Convencido de que era inmune.

Obsesionado por ella, por el deseo de tenerla, se había comportado como el tiburón de las finanzas que era, aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad, de su inseguridad, en lugar de indagar sobre la causa de sus miedos.

Y, durante una semana, había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. Una felicidad que se había roto cuando, después de hacer el amor, ella había empezado a hablar de un futuro en el que Yaten no había pensado nunca. Creando la imagen de una familia feliz que él no sabía que existiera.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad entonces. Debería haberle dado la posibilidad de marcharse. Pero entonces no había querido arriesgarse a perderla. Como no podía hacerlo ahora. Pero, incapaz de mostrar emoción, no había sido capaz de evitar que lo dejase.

Ahora tendría que usar lo que sabía, las técnicas que había aprendido en los consejos de administración para salvar su matrimonio. No era tan diferente a planear una fusión comercial, aunque fuera una fusión hostil.

El primer requerimiento era información. Tenía que saber qué estaba pensando, qué quería, qué buscaba.

¿Por qué se había sentido él tan amenazado de ese viaje al Himalaya? ¿Por qué, desde la primera vez que ella lo había mencionado, se había comportado como un marido victoriano, exigiendo obediencia de su mujer?

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber ido con ella y ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar allí, demostrarle que lo necesitaba, lo supiera ella o no.

Decorando, por ejemplo. ¿Qué sabía ella sobre decoración?

Sin embargo, cuando le ofreció su ayuda ella pareció aceptarla casi por compasión, para hacerle un favor.

Otro error por su parte. Había esperado que agradeciese su ayuda…

Los directores de una empresa tenían que ser cortejados, tenía que ganárselos para que comprasen lo que él ofrecía. Y él nunca había cortejado a Mina. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido un incendio instantáneo.

Ahora tenía que volver al principio, hacer lo que debería haber hecho antes: ser paciente, cortejarla, pronunciar una palabra que parecía haber sido borrada de su diccionario personal. Una palabra que no estaba seguro de entender. Pero si el dolor que sentía, si el vacío que había en su vida tenía una palabra, sólo podía ponerla Mina.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no tocarla, para no detener sus protestas con un beso mientras la acariciaba, viendo cómo sus ojos se oscurecían hasta que lo único en su mente fuese él, enterrado en ella como tantas otras veces.

Pero esa vez no.

Paciencia.

Después de lo que pareció un año pero seguramente no serían más que unos segundos, Mina apartó la mirada y dio un pasó atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando, que debería irse, Yaten le preguntó:

- ¿Sabes como poner el suelo?

- ¿El suelo? Supongo que habrá que fregarlo antes, lijarlo, poner una capa de barniz…

- Siempre se te han dado bien los preparativos.

La gente pensaba que en el programa se lo daban todo hecho, pero él sabía que no era así. Él sabía cuántas horas dedicaba a su trabajo, estudiando a la gente a la que iba a entrevistar, los temas que iban a cubrir…

- La mujer de la tienda me ha dado un folleto de instrucciones en el que explica cómo hacerlo.

- Muy bien. Entonces, será mejor que me marce.

- Gracias por venir, Yaten. Mi manicura te estará eternamente agradecida.

- Si necesitas algo…

- Me las arreglaré.

- Ya lo veo. ¿No tienes una entrega de premios el martes?

- Sí – Mina hizo una mueca – ¿Te has acordado?

- Está en mi agenda – contestó Yaten –. Le he dicho a Hotaru que irías el lunes a buscar algún vestido. ¿O te has comprado algo nuevo?

- Ya había pensado en uno viejo – sonrió Mina –. Iré a buscarlo el lunes por la tarde, si no hay inconveniente.

- Hotaru estará en casa, supongo. Si no, tú tienes llave. ¿Vas a ir con alguien a la entrega de premios?

- Andrew se ha ofrecido a acompañarme…

Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

- Alan está libre el martes si quieres ir en el coche…

- No – dijo ella –. Gracias.

Tan formal. Tan distante. Tanto que, unos segundos después, estaba frente a la furgoneta que le había dejado el jefe del almacén.

Yaten miró el descapotable de Mina. Era una declaración de independencia.

Había pensado volver al día siguiente para ofrecerle su ayuda de nuevo. Pero quizá debiera esperar a que ella lo llamase.

Cuando iba a subir a la furgoneta vio que una chica delgadísima, con el pelo manchado de verde y ropa que un comedor de caridad no aceptaría, estaba mirando el descapotable. Sin duda representaba todo lo que ella no podía tener y se preguntó si estaría pensando robarlo o vengarse en la inmaculada carrocería.

- ¿Qué miras? – le grito la chica.

- El coche de mi mujer.

Yaten se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que había sonado eso. Mina no era suya. No le pertenecía.

Estaba transfiriendo sus sentimientos protectores hacia el coche.

- Si estás pensando en robarlo, te aconsejo que no lo hagas.

La chica lo miró, desafiante, antes de poner una mano en la puerta para hacer que saltase la alarma. Y luego salió corriendo.

Mina se asomó a la ventana y dijo algo, pero Yaten no podía oírla. Le indicó por señas que le tirase las llaves para desconectar la alarma y cuando ella bajó Yaten ya lo había hecho.

- Espero que esto no pase cada vez que alguien se acerque al coche.

- No. Una chica de pelo verde quería gastarse una broma – contestó él, devolviéndole las llaves –. Cuídate, Mina.

Estuvo dando vueltas un rato, con la esperanza de ver a la chica del pelo verde. Había algo en aquella absurda escena que parecía… deliberado. Y no se lo creía, como no creía en el supuesto documental de Mina.

El nerviosismo de Mina cuando lo había visto mirando el ordenador, cómo prácticamente había saltado cuando llegó un correo… todo sugería algo completamente diferente.

Algo que podría explicarlo todo. Que podría darle cierta esperanza.

Mina estaba mirando la página de una agencia de adopciones. Si había tenido un hijo cuando era una adolescente y lo había dado en adopción, el niño o niña podría estar en edad de buscar a su madre biológica.

¿Sería eso? ¿Estaría esperando la llamada del hijo que había entregado a otra familia? Entonces recordó esas llamadas…

¿La habrían echado sus padres de casa por quedar embarazada siendo tan joven? Eso explicaría que nunca le hubiese hablado de ellos.

Y explicaría mucho más.

Pero sus razones para casarse con él no eran lo más importante en aquel momento. Lo realmente doloroso era que Mina hubiera pensando que también él la despreciaría al saber la verdad, que no hubiera confiado en él lo suficiente como para hablarle de su secreto, de su tragedia.

.

.

Las entregas de premios no eran una experiencia nueva para Mina. La habían nominado antes, pero llegar sola y recorrer la alfombra roja rodeada de cámaras sin tener a Yaten a su lado era una experiencia nueva y muy… solitaria. Una que la presencia de su representante no podía mitigar.

Afortunadamente, llevaba un vestido fantástico. De seda de color crema y escote palabra de honor, con un chal de encaje que caía hasta el suelo; provocó murmullos de admiración en la gente que esperaba detrás de las vallas para ver a los famosos.

En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de perlas engarzadas en oro y diamantes que Yaten le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior. Era una joya increíblemente moderna y eterna a la vez, como el vestido.

Había olvidado recoger las joyas de la mansión de Belgravia, pero Yaten había enviado a su chófer el lunes por la noche con el contenido de la caja fuerte. Evidentemente, esperaba que se las quedase, pero Mina decidió elegir lo que necesitaba para la entrega de premios y envió el resto de vuelta… por cuestiones de seguridad, le había dicho a Alan.

Pero ni le vestido ni las joyas eran suficiente como para que se sintiera en su elemento.

Delante de las cámaras se encontraba cómoda. Pero en público, delante de gente de verdad, siempre esperaba que alguien gritase: «¡Farsante!».

Sin la protectora mano de Yaten en su cintura, Mina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo, obligándose a sí misma a sonreír, a saludar a los conocidos, a contestar a las preguntas de los fotógrafos…

Incluso consiguió tirar un beso a la cámara de su propia cadena.

Se decía a sí misma que Serena podría estar viendo el programa.

Yaten no lo vería. Además de las noticias económicas o políticas, no tenía interés alguno en la televisión.

Pero le había enviado un ramo de rosas con una nota en la que sencillamente firmaba con su nombre.

No «con amor», ni «pensando en ti». No era su estilo. Pero era su firma, de modo que había debido de ir personalmente a la floristería.

Yaten le había enviado rosas después de su primera noche juntos, cuando habían hecho el amor como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminarse. No era un gesto romántico, sino el gesto de un hombre que quería algo y se tomaba alguna molestia para conseguirlo. Yaten sabía cómo hacer que una rendición fuera un triunfo.

Y, al final, siempre lo conseguía. Mina había vuelto corriendo a casa el lunes, no para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje de Serena, sino esperando que Yaten fuera por allí con el correo. Y fue una desilusión ver a Alan con las joyas. Tanto como que Serena no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella.

.

.

Yaten estaba viendo las noticias. Sabía que después de la información política y social, mostrarían a los famosos llegando a la entrega de premios. Y cuando vio a Mina tomar la mano de Andrew Sutton para salir del coche se quedó sin respiración.

¿Había esperado que pareciese un poco perdida sin él? ¿Que lo echase de menos? Al contrario, parecía muy segura de sí misma. Y cuando se volvió hacia la cámara para tirar un beso, fue él quien se sintió perdido.

Yaten apagó el televisor cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- ¿Sí?

Era su ama de llaves.

- Siento molestarlo, señor Grenville, pero hay un policía en la puerta buscando a la señora Grenville.

.

.

.

La entrega de premios era interminable, pero al menos nadie había comentado nada sobre la ausencia de Yaten. En el egocéntrico mundo de la televisión, Andrew Sutton, lleno de cotilleos y secretos sobre la industria, resultaba mucho más entretenido.

La cena, los discursos, los premios, todo era como una nebulosa para Mina. Cuando el hombre que le había dado su primera oportunidad por fin leyó la lista de nominados en su categoría, personalidad televisiva del año, y luego abrió el sobre y sonrió al leer el nombre. Mina tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había dicho Mina Davenport.

Era ella.

Y tendría que subir al escenario para darle las gracias a todo aquel que la hubiese ayudado a tener éxito. No sabía cómo, pero consiguió llegar y se volvió hacia la audiencia, mirando el trofeo y controlando las lágrimas.

- Este premio lleva mi nombre, pero en realidad no es mío. Sino de todos los que hacen de _El desayuno con Mina_ la clase de programa que la gente quiere ver cada día. Susan, que hace maravillas con el maquillaje. No, en serio, llevo maquillaje – el público soltó una carcajada –. Es injusto elegir a unos nombres y olvidar otros, pero fíjense en ellos mañana cuando aparezcan los títulos de crédito. Todos esos nombres deberían estar grabados en este premio porque es tan suyo como mío. Y de sus parejas, a las que despiertan a las cuatro de la mañana para llegar a tiempo al estudio…

- ¡Que suerte tiene Yaten Grenville! – gritó alguien del público.

Yaten, de pie en la entrada de la sala, la vio sonreír.

- Afortunada Mina Davenport – dijo ella entonces.

Por un momento pensó que lo había visto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Mina no veía a nadie. Y seguramente no estaba hablando de corazón, sino haciendo un discurso preparado.

- Oh, Mina… ¿Qué te hecho? – murmuró

- Algunos de vosotros saben que ésta será mi última semana en el programa – entre el público hubo un murmullo de sorpresa –. Es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida, pero quiero darles las gracias a todos por apoyarme durante estos años. Por favor, sean buenos con la persona que ocupe mi puesto.

Mina, incapaz de decir una palabra más, sencillamente levantó el premio para agradecer los aplausos. Delante de ella había un mar de caras, pero sólo una habría hecho aquel momento memorable.

Y como si esa necesidad, tan poderosa, lo hubiera conjurado, vio a Yaten cerca de la puerta. La única persona en la sala que no estaba sonriendo. Ni aplaudiendo.

Mina bajó los escalones del escenario y, sin hacer caso de las manos que se tendían hacia ella, fue directamente hacia su marido. No era una ilusión, no era producto de su imaginación, estaba allí, real, sólido. Pero tenía el pelo y el cuello del abrigo mojados por la lluvia… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había ido allí para ser testigo de su gran momento. Había ido por otra razón.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yaten?

- No, aquí no – contestó él, tomando su mano.

A Mina se le encogió el estómago. Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno. Yaten la llevó hasta el vestíbulo, pasando delante de los fotógrafos, a los que pillaron con las lentes tapadas. El portero estaba esperando al lado del coche para abrirles la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Mina una vez dentro.

- La policía ha ido a buscarte a casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, en realidad están buscando a Minako Aino. Han ido a tu departamento y un vecino les dijo quién eras y que seguramente estarían en casa conmigo.

- Lo siento…

- No, soy yo quien lamenta haberte estropeado la noche.

Estaba mirándola como si supiera, pensó Mina. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba disculpándose por no haber ido con ella al evento, sino por sacarla de allí.

- ¿Han robado mi departamento?

- No.

- ¿Entonces? Nadie sabe que vivo allí.

Sólo Haruka y Michiru. Pensó entonces en le diario perdido de Haruka. Pero no había anotado la dirección de su departamento en ese diario…

Serena…

Mina se puso pálida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No me han dado detalles. Sólo me han dicho que una persona a la que habían ingresado en Urgencias esta tarde llevaba una carta con tu nombre y tu dirección.

- ¿En el hospital? Pero ella… – Mina movió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta –. ¿Está inconsciente?

- Aparentemente se desmayo en plena calle. No me han dicho nada más.

Mina se aclaró la garganta.

- Siento que hayan ido a tu casa. Yo no quería que…

- Me molestaran – Yaten terminó la frase por ella.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- Yo también, Mina, yo también.

No había dicho si esa persona era un hombre o una mujer, pero ella lo había sabido inmediatamente. De modo que era cierto, tenía una hija.

Esperó a que se lo contara, que confiara en él, pero cuando llegaron al hospital se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado asustada.

- Nosotros cuidaremos de ella, Mina, no te preocupes.

Por un momento le pareció ver algo en sus ojos, algo que le dio esperanzas, pero enseguida apartó la mirada.

- No hay un «nosotros», Yaten. Pero gracias por ir a buscarme – murmuró Mina, abriendo la puerta del coche –. Yo me encargo de todo de ahora en adelante.

- Puede que no quieras vivir conmigo, pero sigo siendo tu marido – Yaten hacía lo imposible por disimular la angustia que le producía que lo dejase fuera –. Sigo siendo tu amigo.

- Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos.

Y, después de decir eso, Mina bajó del coche y corrió hacia la entrada de Urgencias, levantando la cola del vestido.

Yaten se quedó inmóvil, clavado en el asiento. Sabiendo que debería ir con ella, que iba a necesitarlo dijera lo que dijera.

«Nunca hemos sido amigos»

¿Era ésa la verdad?

Yaten había deseado su cuerpo. Había querido el calor que llevaba a su vida pero, aparte de esa sensación de seguridad que ya no necesitaba, ¿qué le había dado él a cambio?

«Nunca hemos sido amigos»

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez y, como el ácido, se comían las capas de piel dura que habían ido creciendo con los años para protegerlo de todo. Sabía que Mina no sólo había querido seguridad económica. Había algo más, una profunda dimensión psicológica, una necesidad que trascendía la comodidad física; era una seguridad que había buscado en él y él no había sabido darle, porque a pesar de todo su dinero, en cuestiones emocionales era un cero a su izquierda.

¿Cómo se llenaba un pozo seco?

¿Dónde buscaba uno lo que no se podía comprar?

El dilema de mil cuentos de hadas. ¿Qué podía dar él a cambio del corazón de Mina Davenport?

En ese momento sonó su móvil ofreciéndole si no una respuesta, sí al menos una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

Mina no prestaba atención a las miradas curiosas de la gente mientras la enfermera la llevaba a una de las salas de Urgencias. En la camilla había una chica delgadísima y muy pálida, con unos vaqueros viejos y unas zapatillas negras llenas de barro.

- ¿Serena? – murmuró, intentando disimular el horror que le producía verla en ese estado.

La chica no respondió cuando apretó su mano, negándose a mirarla. Tenía diecinueve años, casi veinte, pero parecía mucho más joven, tan delgada, tan patética…

Había imaginado a Serena durante todos esos años como una versión adulta de la niña que recordaba: rubia, sonriente, feliz. Una jovencita con una familia, alguien querido, no aquella criatura…

- ¿Esta herida? – le preguntó a la enfermera.

- El médico no ha encontrado nada, ni heridas ni magulladuras de ningún tipo.

- ¿Es anoréxica?

- Está embarazada, señorita Davenport.

- ¡Embarazada!

- Se ha desmayado. Ocurre a veces, aunque seguramente no habría pasado si comiera regularmente y llevase un tratamiento médico adecuado. Pero pensé que la conocía…

- Sí, la conozco.

Al menos, creía conocerla. Pero no había ninguna conexión, ni el lazo emocional que había anticipado al ver a Serena. Pero, ¿por qué iba a haberlo?

- Hacía tiempo que no la veía – añadió –. ¿Van a dejarla ingresada?

- Esto es un hospital, no un hotel.

Mina miró a la mujer, sorprendida por el tono.

- Pero tiene que comer algo…

- Esto no es un restaurante.

- No, claro. Lo siento, sé que estará usted muy ocupada. No se preocupe, llamaré a un coche para que venga a buscarnos – Mina miró a Serena, pero no había ninguna reacción, ni alegría, ni rechazo, nada.

- Parece que es tú día de suerte, chica – dijo la curtida enfermera –. Te guste o no, necesito esta camilla para alguien que esté enfermo de verdad.

Serena saltó de la camilla, tomó su cazadora y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir una palabra.

La enfermera levantó una ceja y Mina se encogió de hombros. Luego, percatándose de que estaba a punto de perder a su hermana otra vez, corrió tras ella.

- Espera… ¡Serena, espera, por favor!

- Yo no les pedí que te llamasen – contestó su hermana.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estoy aquí. Espera, tengo que llamar a un taxi… – Serena por fin se detuvo, pero seguía sin mirarla –. Siéntate un momento. O ve a sacar una taza de chocolate caliente de la máquina. Al menos te calentará un poco.

- No tengo dinero.

- Toma – oyó una voz masculina.

Mina se volvió. Yaten estaba tras ella, ofreciéndole unos billetes.

- Te has dejado el bolso en la entrega de premios. Andrew fue a la casa a dejarlo y Hotaru acaba de llamar para decírmelo. Sabía que te harían falta las llaves.

- Pues… sí, gracias.

Yaten se volvió para mirar a Serena.

- Creo que nos conocemos.

Sin molestarse en contestar, la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿De que la conoces? – preguntó Mina.

- La vi el otro día en la puerta de tu casa. Fue ella quien activo la alarma de tu coche.

Tan cerca. Habían estado tan cerca…

- Pero dijiste que tenía el pelo verde.

- Eso fue hace cuatro días. El azul de ayer le quedaba mejor. Hacía juego con sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, déjalo. ¿No deberíamos ir tras ella?

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	7. Chapter 7

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 6**

.

.

.

««No hay un nosotros»»

Había dicho eso para alejarlo de ella. O quizá porque sospechaba que estaba usando ese «nosotros» para demostrarle que estaba equivocada.

No debería haberse molestado.

Pasara lo que pasara, estarían conectados para siempre, en el recuerdo de cada beso, de cada dulce caricia que la hacía olvidar todo lo demás. En esos momentos en los que nada existía más que Yaten…

- ¿Mina?

- ¿Dónde está?

- No andará muy lejos.

- Tenemos que encontrarla. Tiene hambre y… – Mina no podía contarle nada más.

- Sube al coche.

Mina que acababa de ver a Serena el final de la calle, se levantó un poco la falda del vestido y empezó a correr.

- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, Mina se encontró frente a una mirada de furia tan poderosa que tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¡Tú me abandonaste! Yo no estaba buscándote a ti. Estaba buscando a mi padre…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? Él nos abandonó. Todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa suya…

- ¡Mentirosa!

- ¡Es verdad! – gritó Mina.

Luego, al ver que su hermana tenía que hace un esfuerzo para disimular las lágrimas, deseó no haber dicho eso. Serena era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella nada? Lo único que sabía era que su madre había muerto y que su hermana la había abandonado. ¿Quién le quedaba más que la figura ilusoria de un padre? ¿Qué otra esperanza tenía?

Había dejado de llover, pero el viento helado se colaba por entre las estrechas calles y, temblando, deseando consolarla, Mina luchó contra los recuerdos. Si eso era lo que Serena quería, si eso era lo que necesitaba, encontraría un padre para ella.

- Será más fácil que lo encontremos juntas.

- Sí claro. Como que tú vas a ayudarme – replicó Serena.

- Es lo que tú quieres lo que me importa.

Yaten salió del coche y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela por encima de los hombros, como si fuera ella quien necesitaba ayuda. Como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo capaz de dársela.

Y quizá lo fuera.

Entonces volvió a oír la voz de Haruka: «Yaten podría ayudarte».

No tenía la menor duda de que encontrar a su padre sería mucho más difícil que encontrar a Serena. Y si alguien podía hacerlo, era Yaten.

Mina sacudió la cabeza. No tenía que hacerlo ella sola, pensó, quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de su hermana.

- Yo te ayudare, Serena. Haré lo que tú quieras. Hay gente que puede ayudarnos, agencias especializadas en reunir familias…

- ¡Tú no eres mi familia!

Yaten vio que Mina se echaba hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado.

- Mina, por favor. Las dos… ¿por qué no suben al coche?

Serena le dijo con un par de palabras más que expresivas lo que podía hacer con su coche.

- No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí. Esta lloviendo – insistió él. Pero había demasiada tensión en el ambiente como para añadir más. Y Mina había dejado claro que quería lidiar con aquello sola –. Muy bien, las dejo para que hablen.

- ¿Por qué voy a hablar con ella? ¡Ella me abandono, no quiso saber nada de mí!

- ¡No es verdad!

- Se acabó – dijo Yaten entonces –. Te daré dinero para que compres algo de comida, pero no voy a permitir que insultes a Mina…

- ¿No vas a permitirlo? – repitió ella, furiosa –. ¿No vas a permitirlo? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Serena me importa!

- Lo sé, Mina. Créeme, lo sé.

- Si la dejo, ¿dónde ira?

- Al mismo lugar en el que estuvo anoche, supongo. Y la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

- Yaten…

- Lleva días vigilando tu departamento, llamándote por teléfono… ¿No te parece muy conveniente que se haya desmayado en plena calle con tu carta en la mano el día que te daban un premio? Es un juego, Mina. Esta haciendo que la persigas, pero no irá a ningún sitio donde tú no puedas encontrarla.

Mina dejó escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te ha convertido en un cínico, Yaten?

- No soy un cínico – respondió él. Y si tenía que hacer el papel de malo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo –. ¿Qué dices, Serena? Un baño de espuma, una buena cena, una cama caliente. Eso tiene que ser mejor que quedarnos aquí, empapándonos con la lluvia.

- Vete a tomar viento fresco con tu baño y tu cena caliente. No la necesito a ella y a ti menos.

- ¿Y si te doy cien libras?

- ¡Yaten!

- ¿Mil libras?

- Te odio – murmuró Serena, fulminándolo con la mirada –. Cinco mil libras – dijo luego, levantando la barbilla.

- ¡Serena…!

Yaten hizo un gesto de angustia y algo dentro de él se rompió. Mina no merecía aquello.

- ¡Los odio a los dos! – gritó la chica entonces, tirando la chaqueta.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Mina, en recoger la prenda, la perdió de vista enseguida. Era como si se hubiera desvanecido. Con lo delgada que estaba podría haberse escondido en cualquier callejón oscuro…

Yaten soltó una palabrota, furioso consigo mismo. No debería ser así. Mina había encontrado a su hija perdida y él debería decirle que sabía la verdad, no quedarse allí como un pasmarote. Desde el momento que el policía apareció en la puerta de su casa supo que no iba a ser fácil, pero, tras su experiencia con Hotaru, debería haberlo hecho mejor.

- Lo siento mucho, Mina.

- Ayúdame, Yaten – le suplicó Mina –. Ayúdame a encontrarla.

Sus palabras deberían haberlo hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero la vida nunca era tan sencilla. Aunque agradecía que Mina estuviera allí, que siguiera hablándole.

Buscaron durante horas en el callejón y luego por las calles que rodeaban el hospital, llamándola. Sólo cuando le castañeaban tanto los dientes que casi no podía pronunciar su nombre, Mina dejó que la llevara al coche. Pero aún así insistió en dar un par de vueltas más. No se molestó en reprocharle nada, no tenía que decirlo.

Las dos lo odiaban.

Había querido proteger a Mina y lo único que había conseguido era hacerle daño.

Casi cuando empezaba a amanecer, Yaten decidió volver a casa; no porque estuviera dispuesto a abandonar, sino porque Mina ya no podía más.

- Podríamos buscarla toda la noche, pero si Serena no quiere que la encontremos no la encontraremos.

- Tú dijiste que no iría a ningún sitio donde yo no pudiera encontrarla…

- Quiere que la encuentres, pero a lo mejor no lo sabe todavía – contestó Yaten –. Te llevaré a casa ahora, pero luego seguiré buscando.

- No, tienes razón. Es absurdo seguir buscando – suspiró Mina –. Además, Serena sabe dónde vivo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que darle las llaves a Yaten. Él no esperó una invitación, la siguió arriba, encendió la calefacción y puso agua a calentar mientras Mina se quitaba el vestido empapado y manchado de barro para ponerse una bata.

- Un té caliente – murmuró cuando Yaten puso una taza en su mano –. Serena no tendrá esto.

- Es decisión suya. Podría haber estado aquí – suspiró él –. Quiere castigarte, quiere hacerte sufrir…

Mina hizo una mueca después de tomar un sorbo de té.

- Y parece que no es la única. ¿Qué le has puesto al té?

- Te hará entrar en calor. Tómatelo, anda – Yaten se quedó callado un momento –. Serena cree que haciéndose daño a sí misma te hará daño a ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

- Volverá cuando crea que has sufrido suficiente. Mañana, dentro de dos días…

- ¿Y si mañana fuera demasiado tarde? Está tan delgada, Yaten… si hubiera podido darle algo de comer… necesita que alguien cuide de ella, pero no sé dónde encontrarla.

- ¿Qué sabes de esa chica? – preguntó él. Y luego, pensando que Mina era famosa, se le ocurrió algo –. ¿Estás segura de que es la persona que buscabas?

- Tenía mi carta. Se había registrado en la agencia de búsquedas en Internet y le escribí una carta… ¿de qué otro modo podía saber mi dirección? Y mi número de teléfono.

- Crees que era ella quien llamaba, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, supongo.

Yaten se sentó a su lado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarla, para controlar el deseo de acariciar su pelo, de envolverla en sus brazos y no soltarla nunca. Pero aquello no tenía que ver con él.

Aquello era sobre la mujer por la que haría cualquier cosa en el mundo. La mujer que iluminaba cualquier habitación con su presencia. Una mujer… a la que amaba.

Ese verbo penetró en su mente, llenado un espacio vacío.

Mina, agotada, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sólo un momento. Mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

Yaten se había portado de una manera tan extraña… cariñoso, preocupado… horrible. Todo mezclado. Como ella. Se había puesto furiosa con Serena por querer encontrar a su padre. Y cuando le pidió cinco mil libras…

- ¿Cuántas cartas escribiste?

- ¿A Serena? Sólo una.

- No digo cuántas enviaste, sino cuántas escribiste.

- Ah, ya, bueno… unas cuantas – admitió Mina.

- ¿Y qué hiciste con ellas? ¿Las destruiste o las tiraste a la basura?

- No… – Mina lo pensó un momento –. ¡No!

No podía ser. Aquello no podía ser una trampa. Que esa chica hubiera mirado en su basura, que hubiese encontrado las cartas y las estuviera usando para hacerse pasar por Serena…

- Lo sé todo – murmuró Yaten, apretando su hombro –. Tardé algún tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que te pasaba algo… algo que no querías compartir conmigo. Culpa mía, no tuya. Luego, cuando recordé que estabas mirando una página de adopciones, lo entendí todo…

- Yaten…

- Esta noche, cuando te conté que había alguien en el hospital, no te dije si era un chico o una chica, pero tú no tuviste que preguntar. Así que lo sé todo. Sé que tuviste una hija y la diste en adopción…

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Mina, apartándose de golpe.

- Sé que quieres creer que esa chica es Serena, pero tengo que preguntarte… ¿estás segura de que es ella?

- Yaten, estás equivocado…

Había esperado que lo negase. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

- Yo te ayudaré a encontrarla. Si de verdad es tu hija…

- No, Yaten…

- Ya sé que no va a ser fácil. Pero vas a necesitar ayuda y eso es algo que yo puedo ofrecerte.

Mina estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

Estaba agotada.

- No se parece mucho a ti – dijo Yaten.

- No, claro. Yo no tengo el pelo verde – sonrió Mina –. Pero, ¿sugieres que no puedo ser su madre?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lamentas decir la verdad? Tienes razón. Pero también estás completamente equivocado.

- Cariño…

- Serena no es mi hija, Yaten. Es mi hermana. Bueno, media hermana, hija de distinto padre. El mío murió, el suyo nos dejó. El mismo resultado.

Yaten se quedó sin palabras.

¿No era su hija? Pero él estaba tan convencido…

- ¿Es tú hermana?

- Es lógico que te sorprenda – suspiró ella, pensativa –. Yo era todo lo que tenía Serena y la abandoné.

- Pero estabas buscándola en Internet…

- Ella fue adoptada, yo no.

- ¿Las separaron?

Mina asintió con la cabeza.

- Serena tenía cuatro años y era la niña perfecta: rubia de ojos azules, una maravillosa sonrisa. Yo tenía catorce y era una adolescente furiosa que huía de todo, de los demonios de mi madre, de los Servicios Sociales… me dedicaba a buscar comida en la basura y veía cosas que una niña no debería ver nunca… – Mina no se resistió cuando Yaten la tomó entre sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera una niña –. Serena fue adoptada por una familia y a mí me llevaron a su hospital con la misma infección en el pecho que mató a mi madre. Una tos de la que un fumador se habría sentido orgulloso.

Él murmuró una palabrota. No quería ni imaginar aquella infancia terrible.

- ¿Serena no sufrió esa infección?

- Mi madre y yo le dábamos toda la comida posible. Ella siempre estaba alimentada, calientita, siempre era la primera…

- Y tú hiciste lo que te pareció mejor para ella – la interrumpió Yaten.

No era una pregunta, sino una confirmación. ¿Cómo iba a dudarlo? Había visto el fervor con el que abrazaba la oportunidad de hacer algo por los niños de la calle. Y ahora entendía por qué era tan importante para ella ir al Himalaya.

Siempre supo que había algo escondido en su pasado. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta sobre su vida y pensó que eso los hacía iguales, pero no era verdad. A ella la habían querido una vez. Había sido parte de una familia, por difíciles que hubieran sido sus circunstancias. Una familia: personas que cuidaban unas de otras, que hacían sacrificios las unas por las otras.

Había vivido con Mina tres años y no sabía nada sobre ella, pensó entonces.

¿De qué huía su madre? Viviendo en la calle con dos niñas, una de cuatro años… ¿Cómo habían logrado sobrevivir?

Pero la única pregunta que no tenía que hacerse era por qué nunca se lo había contado.

Pero eso podía esperar. Lo que no podía esperar era descubrir si esa chica era la verdadera Serena.

- ¿Los Servicios Sociales las separaron cuando murió tu madre?

- Pobre mamá. Le daba tanto miedo esa gente… Sabía que nos perdería si nos separaban de ella y aguantó todo lo que pudo. Estaba muy enferma y, una mañana, no pude despertarla. Sabía que me gritaría, que me diría que era una tonta, pero me asusté y llamé a una ambulancia. No quería que se muriera…

- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

- No, Yaten. Debería haberlo hecho una semana antes, un mes antes, cuando aún había oportunidad – suspiró Mina –. No debería haberme importado que me gritase. Además, yo habría huido si hubieran intentado separarme de ella…

- ¿Te culpas a ti misma por lo que pasó?

Mina se incorporó un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿Tú no lo harías?

- No debieron haberlas separado…

- Hace años solían separar a familias enteras. Incluso a hermanos gemelos. He leído algunas historias terribles, Yaten. Hermanos y hermanas reunidos después de medio siglo separados… Eso no pasaría ahora – Mina suspiró, alargando una mano como para consolarlo. Como si fuera él quien necesitara consuelo.

Aquél era el calor al que respondían sus espectadores. De verdad le importaba la gente, incluso él, y Yaten usó eso egoístamente para atraerla hacia sí.

- Si no nos hubiéramos llevado diez años seguramente no nos habrían separado – suspiró –. Serena era pequeña y podía olvidar, empezar una nueva vida con una familia de verdad. Para mí ya era demasiado tarde.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde – dijo él.

Mina intentó disimular un bostezo. Llevaba despierta desde el amanecer y el calor del departamento y el coñac que él había puesto en el té empezaban a hacer efecto.

- Yo estaba tan furiosa… No, no era furia, eran celos. Estaba celosa de esa niña que sabía sonreír cuando a mí se me había olvidado, que sabía hacer que la gente la quisiera. No podía perdonarle eso, así que le di la espalda.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer con catorce años?

- Tú me has dicho que Serena quiere castigarme y seguramente sea verdad, seguramente haya querido castigarme esta noche de la única manera que sabe, como yo le enseñe, dándome la espalda.

- Volverá.

- ¿Tú crees? Ha dicho que estaba buscando a su padre…

- Tú puedes ayudarla y ella lo sabe. Llevaba tu dirección en el bolsillo, Mina. Si no quería conocerte, ¿para qué la guardó?

- No lo sé, no lo sé…

Yaten querría mover montañas por ella, cambiar el mundo por ella. Querría apretarla contra su pecho y sentir su dolor, pero sabía que Mina no se lo permitiría porque vivía en un mundo de culpa del que sólo ella podría salir.

El poder, el dinero, no servían de nada en aquel momento. Quizá lo único que pudiera hacer fuera abrazarla.

Quizá, al final, era suficiente porque Mina empezaba a quedarse dormida.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que habían estado así. Una noche, cuando después de la pasión se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Y había sido un momento precioso para él.

Había una gran ternura en cómo se dejaba caer sobre su pecho y sintió una alegría egoísta de estar, aunque sólo fuera un momento, tan cerca de ella.

- Todo saldrá bien mi amor – murmuró rozando su frente con los labios –. Yo haré que todo salga bien.

Mina no se movió y, unos minutos después, se le había dormido un brazo. La espalda empezaba a dolerle, pero no le importó en absoluto.

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Chapter 8

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7**

.

.

Algo duro y punzante estaba clavándose en la mejilla de Mina. Cuando volvió la cabeza y alargó una mano para mover la almohada, encontró algo duro, firme, cálido. No el suave algodón sino algo de cachemir…

¿Se había dormido en el sofá?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar dónde estaba y, mientras intentaba colocarse en una posición más cómoda, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en el sofá.

Yaten, inusualmente despeinado, con sombra de barba, estaba mirándola con ojos de sueño.

Había dormido toda la noche en el sofá con la cabeza sobre su pecho y un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Y, aunque estuvieran vestidos, eso no hacía que la escena fuera menos íntima.

O menos incómoda.

Lo había dejado. Lo había apartado de su vida y le había dicho más de una vez que no lo necesitaba. Pero la noche anterior, a pesar de su cruel rechazo, no la había dejado sola; al contrario, había pasado horas buscando pacientemente a Serena.

Y cuando por fin le había contado la verdad sobre su vida, se había quedado.

Toda la noche.

Claro que el hecho de que estuviera encima de él, de que Yaten no pudiese escapar sin despertarla, podría ser la razón. Pero no tenía por qué haberse quedado allí, abrazándola hasta que se quedó dormida, susurrándole palabras muy dulces al oído, llamándola «mi amor».

No. Eso debía de haberlo imaginado. Yaten no susurraba nunca esa expresión. Él era un marido minimalista. Perfecto en todos los detalles, pero frío…

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

- ¿Qué sientes?

No querer moverse, nunca, no querer apartarse de él.

Haberle mentido.

- Haberme quedado dormida encima de ti.

- Habrías estado más cómoda en la cama, pero no quería despertarte – dijo él, acariciando su cara –. ¿Desde cuándo no dormías de un tirón?

- ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía antes?

El sonido del teléfono lo rescató, los rescató a los dos, recordándole que el anhelo de quedarse conde estaba, en los brazos de Yaten, y olvidarse de todo lo demás, era un absurdo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Eso importa?

- Sí.

No.

Mina apartó la mano de Yaten y él la sujetó un momento. Que fácil sería besarla, despertar una respuesta, un beso, una caricia como preludio a la intimidad que su cuerpo deseaba…

Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Percatándose de que seguía sujetando su mano, Mina giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj.

- No puede ser. Mi despertador…

- Puede que se te olvidara ponerlo en hora.

- ¡El estudio! Debería estar allí hace horas. ¿Por qué no me ha llamado nadie? ¿Dónde está mi móvil? – grito Mina, intentando levantarse.

- En tu bolso, apagado, imagino.

- Apártate, tengo que levantarme… tengo que contestar el teléfono.

- Se me ha dormido una pierna – sonrió él, sujetándola por la cintura –. Cálmate. Quien sea dejará un mensaje.

- No… ¡es Serena! Tiene que ser Serena.

El contestador saltó, sonó el mensaje. Quien fuera, colgó.

- Iba a colgar de todas maneras. Es un juego, Mina.

- No…

El insistente sonido del timbre los interrumpió y Mina no se molestó en contestar por el telefonillo. Abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo.

- Por el amor de Dios, Mina, parece que hayas pasado la noche en vela – dijo Hotaru, inmaculada de la cabeza a los pies, adornados con unos Manolos –. Menos mal que Yaten me pidió que llamase al estudio para decirles que no te esperasen esta mañana.

¿Yaten la había llamado?

¿Cuándo?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Hotaru se encogió de hombros –. ¿Esta aquí? Le traigo ropa para que se cambie – añadió, levantando un portatrajes y una bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano –. Seguro que tus problemas son mucho más importantes, pero llevo disculpando a mi hermano por reuniones canceladas desde que volviste a casa y como está es con el primer ministro y…

- Yo no le he pedido que se quedara – la interrumpió Mina –. ¿Y de qué reuniones canceladas estás hablando?

- Nada importante – Yaten puso una mano sobre su hombro –. Pero tienes razón, Hotaru. No creo que el primer ministro quiera cancelar esta reunión. Por favor dime que has traído café.

- Un café y una magdalena – contestó su hermana –. Puedes tomarlo mientras vamos hacia Downing Street. Te espero en el coche.

- No hace falta – dijo él, tomando el portatrajes y la bolsa. Ahorra tiempo y habla tú misma con el primer ministro.

- Yaten… – murmuró Hotaru, boquiabierta.

- ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Quieres que vaya a Downing Street en tu lugar?

- El primer ministro quiere hablarme de un proyecto de ayuda humanitaria en Asia. Y, si nos ponemos de acuerdo, tú harás el trabajo. Sólo estoy cargándome al intermediario.

- Sí, pero…

- Necesito que hagas esto por mí, Hotaru.

Mina intuyó que aquello era importante. Que esa confianza era completamente nueva para su hermana.

- Pero… Muy bien, de acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que… me vaya. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Luego – asintió él.

Hotaru se dio la vuelta y, mientras entraba en el coche, Mina miró alrededor, esperando ver a Serena por allí.

- No hagas eso – dijo Yaten, tomándola del brazo –. ¿Un café?

- No creo que Hotaru quisiera incluirme en el desayuno.

- Podemos compartirlo.

- Lo único que tú y yo hemos compartido en nuestro matrimonio ha sido la ducha y la cama.

Y la noche anterior, el sofá.

Mina se volvió para subir al departamento, pensativa.

¿Por qué no se había ido con Hotaru?

Había roto con él. ¿No lo entendía? Aquél no era su problema. Además, ellos no solían desayunar juntos.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso – le dijo, cuando Yaten se reunió con ella en la cocina.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Enviar a Hotaru en tu lugar para hablar con el primer ministro. ¿Te das cuenta de que, probablemente, acabas de perder la Orden del Imperio Británico o algo así? Quizá incluso un asiento en la Cámara de los Lores.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? – preguntó él, sacando de la bolsa el vaso de café y vaciando el contenido en dos tazas.

- Si quieres que te sea sincera, Yaten, más allá del dormitorio no tengo idea de lo que te importa o no.

- Pues entonces deja que te cuente una cosa: hace un par de días le dije a Hotaru que te subestimaba.

- Y no voy a preguntarte qué dijo ella.

- Sospecho que Hotaru no me perdonará nunca que te diga que la haces sentir inadecuada.

- No me lo creo.

- Como mujer.

- Últimamente se hacen milagros con la silicona.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es por cómo te trata la gente, por tu empatía natural – sonrió Yaten –. Por eso no creo que tú vayas a cometer el mismo error que ella.

- Yo no la subestimo. Pero creo que a los hombres les da un miedo mortal – respondió Mina.

Allí en la cocina, sin afeitar, despeinado, sonriendo, le pareció ver al hombre que había decidido conquistarla tres años atrás, el que se había negado a aceptar un «no» como respuesta y la había llevado a un paraíso para celebrar una boda al borde el mar.

- ¿Y por qué te molesta eso?

- No, no me molesta… o sí, no lo sé. Me has pillado.

Yaten levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

- ¿En serio?

Mina sintió un escalofrío, pero bajó la mirada. No quería que viera lo que había en sus ojos. Si lo viera sabría, como lo había sabido el día que en una sala llena de gente consiguió que se volviera para mirarlo, que sólo quería mirarlo a él.

Entonces el arma para conquistarla habían sido flores, joyas…

Pero un hombre no llegaba donde había llegado él sin ser inteligente, adaptable.

Yaten había parecido aceptar su decisión, pero debería haber sabido que, en realidad, no era así. Su orgullo le exigía que la recuperase, que devolviera el orden y la rutina a su vida. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para devolverla a la jaula de oro en la que ella misma se había metido. Incluso usando su valioso tiempo si era necesario.

- Tengo que llamar al estudio para disculparme. A la gente de relaciones públicas… – Mina hizo una mueca –. A saber qué pensarán de mi repentina escapada…

- Seguro que a Andrew se le ha ocurrido una excusa perfecta.

- Sin duda. Pero es lo que harán con ella lo que me preocupa – dijo Mina –. ¿Le pediste a Hotaru que llamase al estudio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué les ha dicho?

- Que tenías un problema familiar, Andrew y yo pensamos que sería mejor que llamase ella.

- Sí, claro. ¿Quién se atrevería a cuestionar a Hotaru? – sonrió Mina –. Mira, Yaten, mi vida está a punto de complicarse muchísimo. Deberías apartarte.

- Al contrario. Tú deberías volver a casa para tener algo de tranquilidad – su marido la miró entonces, arrugando el ceño –. ¿O quieres protegerme de las fotografías y los cotilleos.

- No.

- Has contestado demasiado rápido.

- No tenía que pensarlo. Tú firmaste para tener un matrimonio perfecto, Yaten. Y no iba a durar para siempre.

- ¿No?

Mina consiguió tomar la taza de café mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir. No se le ocurrió nada y entendió que Yaten sólo hubiera podido pronunciar monosílabos cuando le dijo que lo dejaba.

Como él, descubrió, no tenía vocabulario suficiente para cubrir la situación.

- Puedes ducharte en el cuarto de baño de invitados – murmuró, antes de ir a su habitación.

.

.

.

Yaten, solo en la cocina, miró la magdalena que había partido por la mitad. Estaba igual que su matrimonio. Cuando volvió a juntar las dos partes faltaban trocitos y no quedaba perfecta.

Pero la perfección era una ilusión. La vida había que vivirla como era, con todos sus defectos y riesgos.

Mina tenía razón. Aquel matrimonio perfecto se había terminado. Y era hora de dejar de intentar arreglarlo. Lo que tenía que hacer era intentar reconstruirlo desde la base.

.

.

.

.

Después de ducharse, sin tomarse la molestia de secarse el pelo con el secador como solía hacer, Mina sacó el móvil del bolso. Había docenas de mensajes dándole la enhorabuena por el premio, además de un par de correos.

Nada de Serena.

¿Qué había esperado?

Mina abrió un e-mail de Michiru. Había estado intercambiando mensajes durante toda la semana porque Michiru estaba retrasando el momento de enfrentarse con sus demonios y Mina le había aplicado el equivalente cibernético de una patada en el trasero. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

Pero se equivocó.

Era un e-mail que Michiru le había enviado a Haruka y a ella:

.

_**No puedo decir que me haga feliz que mis trapos sucios pronto sean de conocimiento público…**_

.

¿Qué?

Mina soltó una palabrota que no había dicho en años. El diario perdido había sido encontrado por un periodista de Sidney que no había tenido el menor problema para identificarlas a las tres y había llamado a Haruka exigiendo una entrevista.

Mina se sentó para contestar:

.

_**Haruka, acabo de leer tu e-mail y entiendo lo difícil que esto es para ti. Estoy con Michiru, dile al señor Tanner de mi parte que Mina Davenport cree que es un gusano… claro que le dará igual. Yaten lo sabe todo sobre mi vida, así que puede publicar lo que le dé la gana y, por mi parte, que se vaya a tomar viento. Pero supongo que no será fácil para ti…**_

.

.

Después de animar a su amiga. Devolvió una llamada urgente de su representante. Le debía un favor por dejar la fiesta para llevar su bolso a casa de Yaten.

- ¡Cariño! – exclamo Andrew –. Cualquier cosa por mi cliente favorita. He tenido un par de llamadas del estudio, pero todos se han creído lo de la crisis familiar. Uno de los beneficios de ser una buena chica. Pero tú sabes cómo son los de la prensa, ya puedes ir inventado algo creíble…

- Tengo algo creíble. Que a ti no te guste es otra cosa.

- Bueno, eso depende.

- Mira, tengo que colgar. Te llamaré más tarde.

- ¿Por qué no comemos juntos en el Ivy para celebrar tu premio? Y lleva a tu marido, para que nos invite.

Mina soltó una carcajada.

- Te llamo después, Andrew.

Seguía sonriendo cuando volvió al salón. Yaten, de espaldas y con le pelo mojado, estaba mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Sigues aquí? ¿No tienes que dirigir una corporación?

- Sólo he podido conseguir un hilo de agua. Tienes que arreglar esa ducha.

- Sí, es uno de los problemas que tengo que solucionar.

- Da igual. No creo que mi empresa se colapse por un día. Pero supongo que querrás buscar las llaves de tu coche.

- ¿Qué? – Mina se acercó a la ventana. En la acera, al lado del descapotable, estaba Serena.

- Hoy lleva el pelo violeta. Ah, mira, ya empieza el espectáculo – Yaten sonrió cuando Serena levantó la cabeza y, al darse cuenta de que estaban mirándola, sacudió el tirador de la puerta.

Mina ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo cuando la alarma empezó a sonar. Y en el portal cuando Yaten llegó a su lado.

- ¡No! Vete, por favor. Quiero hacer esto sola… – le pidió.

- Se te han olvidado las llaves del coche – la interrumpió él, poniéndolas en su mano y cerrándola para que no las perdiera.

- Ah.

- Ha vuelto, Mina. Quiere verte. Quiere hablar contigo.

- Sí…

- ¿Necesitas que me quede?

- Yo… – a pesar de que le había dicho que se fuera, de repente tenía miedo.

Yaten se inclinó para rozar sus labios. Apenas fue un beso y, sin embargo, para Mina fue como una corriente eléctrica. Y, por un momento, lo único que quería era echarle los brazos al cuello y perderse en él hasta que el mundo desapareciera.

- Todo irá bien.

- Sí, lo se.

- Llámame si necesitas algo. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar…

- Yaten, sobre lo de anoche… – cuando abrió el portal, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el estruendo de la alarma –. Gracias.

Él salió a la calle sin decir nada más.

«Adiós», pensó Mina.

Luego, respirando profundamente, se acercó al coche, en el que Serena estaba apoyada con actitud agresiva.

El ruido de la alarma era ensordecedor y Mina abrió al puerta para desconectarla.

- Bonito coche – dijo su hermana – ¿Me dejas conducirlo?

- ¿Tienes permiso de conducir?

- Bah, déjalo – Serena se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y se dio la vuelta.

Mina, que iba a seguirla, recordó las palabras de Yaten.

«Es un juego. Quiere que la persigas».

- Voy a hacer el desayuno – dijo, armándose de valor para volver al portal –. Un sándwich de beicon.

Los sándwiches de beicon habían sido la comida de sus sueños cuando eran pequeñas. Pan blanco, capas y capas de beicon, tomate… su madre y ella solían ir a un café donde los vendían y Mina pedía dinero a la gente que salía de allí con los sándwiches en una bolsa. Un día, uno de los empleados llamó a los Servicios Sociales y sólo su instinto de supervivencia había evitado que se la llevaran.

Pero aun ahora, cuando olía a beicon, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Después de un silencio que le pareció eterno, Serena pasó a su lado sin decir una palabra y estaba en medio del salón, mirando alrededor, cuando Mina llegó arriba con las piernas temblorosas.

- Esta hecho un asco.

- Voy a redecorarlo. Estará mejor cuando lleguen las cortinas y la nueva moqueta.

- La moqueta ya no se lleva.

- Sólo voy a ponerla en mi habitación. Aquí voy a poner suelos de madera – suspiró Mina –. Estaba pensando ir a comprar un sofá esta tarde. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Como que a mí me importa qué sofá compres. Dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a mi padre.

- Podemos hacer las dos cosas, si eso es lo que quieres de verdad.

- Tú conociste a tu padre. Yo nunca… yo no tuve a nadie.

- Mama te quería mucho, Serena.

-No es verdad.

Mina se tragó lo que iba a decir. Culpar a su padre por todo no ayudaría en absoluto. Todos la habían abandonado, de una manera o de otra.

- ¿Y la gente que te adoptó? ¿Ellos tampoco te querían?

- ¡Me mintieron! Esperé y esperé porque me dijeron que irías a buscarme, pero no fuiste. ¡Yo quería que fueras a buscarme, Minako, y no fuiste!

Minako.

Serena. Sólo Serena, desde pequeñas, la llamaba así.

- ¿Dónde fuiste tú?

- A ningún sitio. A una casa de acogida… a ningún sitio – Mina sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido decirle que su familia adoptiva sólo la quiso a ella. Que todo el mundo dijo que sería más fácil para Serena adaptarse sin los recuerdos de su familia. Ella sabía que estaban equivocados, pero nadie la escuchó.

Y sabía lo que sentía su hermana porque ella misma lo había sentido entonces.

-¿Qué fue de ti, Serena? ¿Por qué vives así?

-¿Así como? – le espetó ella –. ¿No ibas a hacer el desayuno?

-Sí claro. Si quieres venir conmigo a la cocina…

Si había pensado que aquella iba a ser una reunión emotiva, estaba completamente equivocada.

«Haruka, Michiru, espero que a ustedes les vaya mejor».

Sacó un paquete de beicon de la nevera y se volvió justo cuando Serena estaba guardándose algo en el bolsillo. ¿Qué? En la encimera sólo estaban untar de tazas, el vaso vacío de café…

La magdalena.

Mina se mordió los labios para no llorar. Ella, que no lloraba nunca.

- ¿Quieres quitarte la cazadora?

La respuesta de su hermana fue envolverse en ella, de modo que no insistió.

-Encontraré a tu padre, Serena.

Sólo esperaba que la realidad no fuera demasiado horrible.

- ¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Sí, claro. Usa el de mi dormitorio – contestó Mina –. La primera puerta a la izquierda.

.

.

* * *

.

Capitulo arriba, no tengo inter en casa, asi que no se cuando suba el siguiente, asi que lo mejor sera que acabe la historia y subir los capitulos restantes, ya solo quedan cuatro, creo, bueno nos leemos pronto, gracias por leer:D


	9. Chapter 9

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 8**

.

.

.

Yaten, inquieto, dio una vuelta a la manzana antes de aparcar el coche en un sitio que no podía verse desde el departamento de Mina, compró el periódico y entró en un café a esperar.

Mina había tomado la decisión de que su pasado y su futuro eran incompatibles. Que encontrar a Serena, significaba perderlo a él. Que, una vez que se supiera la verdad sobre su pasado, y la prensa hurgara para encontrar hasta el detalle más sórdido, él no querría saber nada.

Que pensara eso lo avergonzaba.

Quizá hubiera querido la seguridad que él pudiera ofrecerle, pero también había querido mucho más que eso: un matrimonio de verdad, una familia.

No era ella a quien le faltaba valor para enfrentarse con lo que eso significaba; él era incapaz de abrazar la vida con todos sus defectos.

En realidad, le estaba agradecido por haberlo dejado. Se sentía como un hombre al que hubieran obligado a sacar la cabeza de un seguro agujero en la arena.

Y Mina había salido de su cascarón. Seguía siendo vulnerable, seguía pensando que su éxito en televisión era un accidente, el resultado de un buen trabajo de relaciones públicas, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por defenderse sola. Incluso había estado dispuesta a decirle que ya no lo necesitaba como bastón.

Y, haciendo eso, había apartado la alfombra bajo sus pies. Pero mientras ambos se levantaban, él tenía que asegurarse de que miraban en la misma dirección y, de alguna forma, sabía que Serena era la clave.

.

.

Serena estuvo tanto tiempo en el baño que Mina temió que hubiera vuelto a marcharse. Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ir a buscarla, intuyendo que aquélla era una prueba de confianza.

La recompensa llegó cuando por fin volvió a la cocina, oliendo vagamente a su gel de vainilla y sin la pintura violeta en el pelo.

- ¿Vive aquí? – preguntó sentándose en el taburete.

- ¿Yaten?

- ¡Yaten! ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

- Es el nombre de su bisabuelo.

- Un bisabuelo, qué suerte. Entre las dos no tenemos ni un padre siquiera. Me dijo que era tu marido, pero en el baño no hay cosas de hombre.

- ¿Yaten te dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?

- La primera vez que lo vi. Cuando se puso todo protector porque me acerqué a tu coche.

Yaten protector. Otra cosa nueva…

- Sí, bueno, es mi marido. Pero nos hemos separado.

- ¿No me digas? Pues estuvo aquí todo el fin de semana pasado. Y no se había afeitado esta mañana, así que supongo que ha dormido aquí.

- Sí… anoche llegamos muy tarde a casa y durmió en el sofá. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives con el padre de tu hijo?

- No.

- ¿Estás enamorado de él?

- Por favor…

- Pero te acostaste con él sin usar preservativo…

- No hay otra manera de tener un niño, que yo sepa.

- ¿Tú querías…? – Mina tragó saliva. Claro que sí, alguien que la quisiera sin reservas.

- Esa enfermera no debería haberte contado que estoy embarazada. Esas cosas médicas son confidenciales.

- Quería que entendiera por qué te desmayaste en la calle. ¿Estas tomando vitaminas? ¿Has ido al ginecólogo?

- ¿Esto qué es, la Inquisición?

- Tu niño necesita que lo protejas, Serena.

- Como que tú sabes algo de eso – replicó su hermana, desdeñosa –. Ya me las arreglaré. Aún estoy acostumbrándome a la idea.

- ¿De cuántos meses estás?

- No sabía que estuviera embarazada hasta anoche. Tuve la primera falta hace un mes y medio más o menos, pero no me desmayé a propósito como dice Iván el Terrible.

Ah, vaya, su hermana tenía sentido del humor. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

- No es tan terrible. De hecho, te ofreció dinero. ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste?

- Sólo quería librarse de mí.

- No… estaba probándote – dijo Mina.

Protegiéndola.

- Pues yo paso.

- A mí no tienes que demostrarme nada, Serena. Podemos ir juntas al ginecólogo si quieres.

- No te necesito.

- Todo el mundo necesita a alguien.

Alguien a quien llamar. Alguien que siempre estuviera al otro lado, a quien le importasen sus sentimientos.

¿Qué sentía Yaten?

¿Qué había sentido cuando le dijo que se marchaba?

- ¿Trabajas? – preguntó Mina, poniendo mantequilla en las tostadas.

- No

Aquello no iba bien.

Le pagaban una increíble cantidad de dinero por charlar con gente cada mañana y solía hacer que se sintieran cómodos, que quisieran hablar con ella. Pero la regla de oro era no hacer preguntas que pudieran contestarse con un sí o un no. Claro que, antes de entrevistarlos, había buscado información sobre ellos. Con Serena, no sabía nada.

Y no se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado con su familia de adopción porque temía la respuesta.

- Gracias por el sándwich.

Mientras ella estaba todavía intentando morder el suyo, Serena había terminado y se levantó del taburete.

- ¿Te vas?

«Déjala ir, ya volverá»

Ése sería el consejo de Yaten. Pero claro, para él era fácil.

- ¿Quieres quedarte para ayudarme a buscar a tu padre en Internet?

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? No soy tonta.

- Iba a ponerme en contacto con una agencia especializada en encontrar gente.

Serena, en la puerta, vaciló.

- ¿Para qué? Si quisiera saber algo de mí, me habría buscado.

- A lo mejor tiene miedo. A lo mejor piensa que tú no quieres saber nada de él. ¿Tú sabes el valor que hace falta para buscar a una persona a quien le has hecho daño?

Serena la miró; su delgado rostro estaba sembrado de dudas.

- A lo mejor le da igual. A lo mejor es un… – pero no terminó la frase. Incapaz, a pesar de su gesto de desafío, de decir la palabra.

- Dilo, Serena. No será nada que no haya oído antes.

- Los fetos pueden oír también, ¿no?

Mina intentó no sonreír ante la inesperada evidencia de su instinto maternal.

- Eso dicen.

- ¿Tú no tienes niños con Yaten?

- No.

- Los hombres con una pesadez – suspiró su hermana.

- No todos – sonrió Mina –. Puedes quedarte aquí, Serena. Tengo una habitación de más. Y toda el agua caliente que te haga falta.

- Ya tengo un sitio.

- ¿Un sitio adecuado para el niño?

- Yo viví en sitios peores cuando era pequeña.

- Entonces serás consciente de lo que nunca debería ver un niño – replicó Mina.

- Yo era feliz… – Serena apretó los labios.

¿Feliz entonces? ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir? Si ésa era su idea de la felicidad, ¿qué horrores habría vivido desde que se separaron?

Mina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular su preocupación.

- La oferta sigue en pie hasta que tú quieras. ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿De mi famosa hermana, que no se ha molestado en saber nada de mí durante todos estos años? – antes de que apartase la mirada, Mina vio un brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. No era tan dura, pensó – Yo te quería. No a ti, a Mina Davenport. Ella era todo lo que debe ser una hermana mayor: divertida, lista, simpática, cariñosa. Solía verla todas las mañanas y pensaba que si mi hermana hubiera sido así, yo habría sido la niña más afortunada del mundo. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

- No… ésa no era yo…

- Desde luego. Las dos son unas falsas.

- Serena, por favor.

- ¿Por favor qué? Quince años y lo único que consigo es una carta de tres líneas y una fotografía. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera Minako… perdona, Mina? ¿Caer a tus pies porque, por fin, habías encontrado tiempo para mí?

- Nunca me olvidé de ti – Mina no dijo nada más. ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo esperaba que Serena entendiera lo que no entendía ella misma? –. Voy a intentar averiguar algo sobre el paradero tu padre, así que la próxima vez que llames… no cuelgues, ¿eh?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que voy a llamar otra vez? – le espetó Serena, antes de salir corriendo.

Mina tuvo que contenerse para no ir tras ella. No tenía derecho a saber dónde iba o con quién.

Había perdido ese derecho cuando la dejó y ahora tendría que ganarse su confianza no volviendo a decepcionarla nunca.

Entonces, como una iluminación, corrió a la ventana.

- ¡Serena! Si quieres puedo enseñarte a conducir.

Pero Serena no levantó la mirada; al contrario, se envolvió más dentro de su cazadora.

.

.

.

Yaten, viendo el portal abierto, dobló el periódico y se levantó. Serena se marcharía siempre, mantendría a su hermana angustiada, intentaría hacerle daño.

Cuando Mina se asomó a la ventana, el inteligente truco para llamar la atención de la chica lo hizo sonreír. Aunque Serena no respondió. Había imaginado que la repuesta sería una sonrisita de satisfacción, pero en lugar de eso pareció encogerse.

Esperó hasta que Mina cerró la ventana y luego fue tras ella.

.

.

.

Mina se volvió hacia el ordenador para buscar una agencia especializada en reunir familias separadas. Pero rellenar una ficha con sus datos y apretar botones era horriblemente impersonal; necesitaba hablar con alguien…

«Todo el mundo necesita a alguien»

No, se había terminado. Aunque Yaten podría ayudarla en cuestiones prácticas. Era un hombre acostumbrado a quitarse de encima el papeleo e ir directo al grano para conseguir lo que quería…

Pero el precio podría ser demasiado alto.

Mina había hecho el papel que se le había sido asignado durante tres años, escondiendo sus sentimientos porque lo único que Yaten Grenville había dejado bien claro desde el primer día era que él nunca usaba la palabra «amor».

Durante su luna de miel había pensado que eso no importaba. Que aunque nunca dijera esa palabra, la sentía. El error había sido bajar la guardia después de hacer el amor con él, cuando Yaten estaba medio dormido, cuando ella soñaba con tener una familia propia…

Su expresión habría sido suficiente para que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Pero, al día siguiente, la dejó sola porque tenía que solucionar un problema urgente en la oficina, un recordatorio del lugar que esa luna de miel, y ella, ocupaban en su vida.

Había vivido un matrimonio a medias durante tres años y, aunque la pasión de Yaten no había disminuido, sí se había vuelto más distante… al menos hasta aquellos últimos días. Ella lo amaba, lo había amado desde el día que lo conoció. Nunca amaría a nadie con la misma entrega, pero prefería no tener nada antes que volver a lo que había dejado atrás.

Y ahora tenía que pensar en Serena.

Marcó el número de teléfono de la agencia y habló con alguien que anotó todos los datos, haciéndole recordar detalles que no creía recordar. O que quizá había intentado olvidar. El hombre le prometió llamar al final del día, aunque fuera para decir que no había encontrado nada.

Hecho eso, escribió un e-mail para Haruka y Michiru contándoles lo que estaba pasando. Mientras escribía, podía oír sus voces haciendo las preguntas adecuadas, proponiendo ideas, dándole consejos. Era justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar su cabeza y no se molestó en enviar el e-mail.

Ellas sólo podían ofrecerle su comprensión y Mina no quería eso. De hecho, lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era la frialdad de Yaten. Su habilidad para distanciarse de las cosas.

Aunque su marido no estaba comportándose de una forma nada predecible últimamente.

Debería advertirle sobre el diario perdido de Haruka, pensó entonces. No podrían hacer nada, pero el menos estaría preparado. Haría algo para evitar que Hotaru y él fuesen molestados por la prensa. Aunque, en realidad, se compadecía de cualquier periodista que intentase molestar a Hotaru.

Y también era hora de informar a Andrew y a la gente de relaciones públicas de la cadena para que preparasen un comunicado de prensa…

Y hora de ir a casa de Yaten paras recoger todas sus cosas, lo que iba a quedarse, lo que iba a regalar…

Pero cuando se detuvo para poner gasolina descubrió que habían abierto su bolso. Faltaba dinero, las tarjetas de crédito…

«Llámame» le había dicho Yaten.

Aparentemente, no iba a tener más remedio.

.

.

.

- Lo siento mucho.

Se había disculpado una docena de veces porque algunas de las tarjetas de crédito correspondían a una cuenta conjunta. Cuando lo llamó al móvil, Yaten había ido a rescatarla de inmediato y ahora estaba sentado al borde de la cama, esperando que contestasen en la central de tarjetas mientras ella comprobaba qué más cosas le faltaban.

La única joya que tenía en el apartamento era la gargantilla de perlas que se había puesto en la entrega de premios, valiosa para ella sólo porque Yaten se la había regalado.

La había dejado sobre la cómoda por la noche, sin molestarse en guardarla…

¡Su alianza!, pensó entonces. «Por favor, que no se la haya llevado». Pero cuando abrió el cajón, Mina se llevó la mano al estomago.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Era horrible, pero no podía contárselo…

- Debería haber dejado las tarjetas de crédito en casa o haberme librado de ellas, pero…

- En realidad, me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me habrías llamado si esa chica sólo se hubiera llevado cosas tuyas.

- Es mi hermana, Yaten. De verdad. Y no sólo porque me llamase Minako… me dijo cosas que nadie más que ella sabría… – Mina se llevó una mano al corazón.

- Tranquila – Yaten tomó su mano –. No pasa nada. Recuperaremos tus cosas, pero antes tengo que hacer esta llamada…

- ¿Recuperarlas? No pensarás llamar a la policía, ¿verdad?

La central de tarjetas respondió entonces y tuvieron que esperar un momento mientras é daba los detalles.

- Bueno, ya esta hecho. Nos enviarán unas nuevas dentro de veinticuatro horas.

- No quiero tarjetas nuevas. Lo quiero es que me prometas que no llamaras a la policía.

- No, esta vez no.

- Gracias. ¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarla?

- Cuando me marché esta mañana… bueno, no me marché. Estuve tomando café aquí al lado y seguí a tu hermana hasta el edificio en el que vive.

- Pero Yaten…

- ¿He hecho mal?

- No – dijo Mina –. Has hecho bien.

- No lo hice porque creyera que iba a robarte. Lo hice para que supieras dónde estaba. Por si no volvía.

- Ah… – Mina estaba a punto de llorar, algo que no había hecho en años. Yaten se había pasado la mañana allí, perdiendo el tiempo, algo que no hacía nunca, y lo había hecho por ella –. Gracias.

- A menos que sea una ladrona experta, y no lo creo, seguramente seguirá teniendo tus cosas.

- No puedo creer…

«No quiero creer» era seguramente la frase más correcta. No quería creer que su hermana fuera una ladrona. Quizá estuviera desesperada…

- Yo tampoco – dijo Yaten, sorprendiéndola –. Supongo que es más complicado que eso.

- No sé si podré lidiar con algo más complicado.

- Yo creo que puedes lidiar con todo, Mina. Te conozco y sé que nunca abandonas algo que te importa de verdad.

- ¿Puedes prestarme un poco de esa confianza? – intentó bromear ella.

- No me necesitas. Si te digo dónde está, tú podrías encargarte de todo – respondió Yaten.

Mina se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Que se había enfrentado con lo peor que podía, dejar a su marido, y había sobrevivido.

Había encontrado valor para dejar un trabajo que ya no le interesaba.

Había dejado atrás una imagen que ya no era ella…

- Es posible – murmuró –. Pero me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

.

.

.

El edificio era una vieja casa de cinco pisos en un barrio deteriorado, con las ventanas tapadas por tablones de madera.

Yaten había seguido a la chica a pie. Serena iba con la cabeza baja, sin mirar a ningún lado salvo cuando entró en la casa por la parte trasera, y no detectó su presencia.

Había sido un alivio que Mina le pidiera que fuese con ella. Incluso se sentía extrañamente agradecido con Serena porque, sin quererlo, los había unido aún más. Sólo por eso, haría lo que pudiese por ella.

- Deberías esperar aquí – sugirió. A saber lo que iban a encontrar.

- No, prefiero subir – dijo Mina –. Uf, qué horror. Esto huele fatal.

- Ten cuidado… hay cristales en el suelo – le advirtió él, encendiendo una linterna.

- Serena no puede quedarse aquí, Yaten. Está sucio, húmedo… ¿a qué huele?

- A moho – contestó él –. Pero si quiere quedarse aquí no podrás hacer nada.

- ¿Quieres apostar algo?

- Si la sacamos de aquí a la fuerza se irá a otro sitio… y es posible que no podamos encontrarla.

- Según tú, volvería a buscarme.

- No, ya no.

No después de haberle robado.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – insistió Mina –. Está embarazada, Yaten.

Había algo en su voz, algo más que el miedo a perder a su hermana… un anhelo que lo golpeó directamente en el corazón.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? Porque yo estoy seguro de que sufre anorexia – contestó Yaten. Cuando Mina se volvió para mirarlo, sorprendida, se encogió de hombros. En fin, ella no era la única que estaba desvelando secretos –. Hotaru.

Ah.

- Nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había compartido esa pesadilla con nadie. Era el secreto de su hermana, pero Mina asintió como si fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba. Habían empezado aquel matrimonio como una página en blanco, sin recuerdos, sin problemas, pero la vida no era así. Estaba la familia, el pasado…

Uno no podía escapar de lo que era.

- Me lo contó la enfermera en el hospital – dijo Mina entonces –. Está embarazada y tiene que vivir en un sitio seguro. Tiene que vivir conmigo.

- ¿Le has pedido que se quede en tu casa?

- Sí, pero no aceptó – contestó ella –. Tengo que convencerla, Yaten. Aquí podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

- No te preocupes. Le haremos una invitación que no podrá rechazar.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No pensarás ofrecerle dinero otra vez, ¿verdad?

- Confía en mi, Mina. Ven – dijo él, tomando su mano.

Se abrieron paso ente un montón de basura, siguiendo un camino marcado por huellas que llevaba al piso de arriba. Serena había convertido una de las habitaciones en algo parecido a un nido, juntando muebles viejos y trozos de moqueta.

No había electricidad, pero algo de luz se colaba a través del sucio cristal de la ventana. Suficiente para verla sentada en el suelo, rodeada de tarjetas de crédito, dinero, la gargantilla de perlas…

Y la alianza que Yaten había puesto en su dedo.

No le había dicho que Serena también se había llevado la alianza, pero él lo supo cuando abrió él cajón y se llevó una mano al estomago.

Mina se acercó a su hermana.

- Ven conmigo, Serena. Ven a casa.

- Vete. ¡No te necesito!

- Por favor, Serena, deja que cuide de ti. Hazlo por tu bebe.

- No te necesito – repitió su hermana obstinadamente –. No te quiero en mi vida.

Lo decía de forma vehemente, pero Yaten reconoció una desesperada necesidad en su voz. La chica había robado a Mina para instigar su rechazo, para mantener el control. Para arriesgarse a ser rechazada.

Yaten había pasado por eso cuando Hotaru tomó un camino de autodestrucción y sabía lo duro que debía ser para Mina. Y era duro para él verla sufrir así.

- Tu eliges, Serena – le dijo, inclinándose para tomar una de las tarjetas –. O vas a casa de tu hermana o llamo a la policía.

Mina contuvo el aliento pero, al ver un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos, entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo siento, pero no sólo te has llevado mis cosas. Algunas de las tarjetas eran de una cuenta conjunta…. Y he tenido que llamarlo – dijo Mina.

- No he hecho nada con ellas – protesto Serena.

- Ve a casa con Mina y olvidaremos lo que ha pasado.

La joven se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y se dirigió a la escalera. Al ver que no la seguían, se volvió.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No olvidas algo? – pregunto Yaten, señalando el botín, que seguía en el suelo.

Serena recogió las tarjetas, la gargantilla y el dinero y luego miró alrededor.

- Había un anillo. Estaba ahí, lo he visto hace un momento.

Casi se sentía orgulloso de ella. Había esperado que no dijese nada sobre la alianza.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo yo – dijo, abriendo la mano. Y luego tomó la de Mina para ponerlo en su dedo –. Creo que estará mejor aquí.

Al sentir el peso de la alianza, Mina recordó el momento en que Yaten lo puso en su dedo, cómo la había emocionado, lo feliz que había sido en ese instante…

- No volveré a perderlo – le prometió en un susurro. Y por un momento, fue como si estuvieran de vuelta en aquella playa, con una vida llena de posibilidades frente a ellos. Pero no podía ser. No podía volverse atrás –. Bueno, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

- ¿No quieres esto? – preguntó Serena, ofreciéndole las cosas que había robado.

- Guárdatelas en el bolsillo, ya hablaremos al llegar a casa.

- Las acompaño – se ofreció Yaten.

- No. Serena y yo vamos a ir dando un paseo por el mercado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy segura. Pero gracias – sonrió Mina, tocando su brazo –. Llámame.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola, yo de nuevo, dejando capitulo nuevo, nos leemos la proxima, gracias por leer :D


	10. Chapter 10

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 9**

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Mina no tuvo que contestar porque acababa de aparecer el camarero para tomar nota – Serena – insistió Yaten cuando el hombre los dejo solos. Como si pudieran estar hablando de otra persona.

- No lo sé – admitió ella –. No me mires así, Yaten… se había ido cuando volví del estudio esta mañana.

- ¿Castigándote porque pones el trabajo por delante de ella?

- Serena sabe que es sólo esta semana.

- Ya, bueno… ¿te ha dejado una nota, algo?

- Es una adulta, no tiene que decirme dónde está todo el tiempo. Tengo que confiar en ella.

Yaten apretó su mano.

- Lo sé. Ésa es la parte más difícil. Y no me quejo, tenerte para mí solo es algo que no esperaba.

Yaten le había llevado un paquete que había llegado a la casa de Belgravia; la primera vez en una semana que pasaba por el departamento aunque, aprovechándose de la invitación, había llamado varias veces para charlar, para preguntar cómo iban las cosas, para apoyarla y darle consejo si se lo pedía. Estaba allí para ella, pero dándole espacio, ofreciéndole… su respeto.

Pero la verdad era que Mina se preocupó al volver a casa y no encontrar a Serena. Había aceptado su invitación de comer juntos sin dudarlo un momento pero, en lugar de ir a alguno de los famosos restaurantes donde todo el mundo los conocía, estaban en una pequeña pizzería cerca del mercado de Camden.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- No es fácil – admitió ella –. Aparentemente, el proceso de adopción se detuvo después de dos años y Serena fue de casa en casa y, luego, a un centro para adolescentes sin familia. Ahí fue donde conoció al chico del que está esperando un niño.

- ¿Sigue con él?

- No. Serena sólo quería tener un hijo.

- Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo…

Mina levantó la mirada, sorprendida por la vehemencia de su tono.

- Hay que ir paso a paso.

- Sí, claro, es verdad. No estaba criticando. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues no es nada fácil. Cambia de humor continuamente… está antipática un momento, luego se vuelve encantadora…

- A lo mejor son las hormonas.

- El ginecólogo ha dicho que está muy bien y tiene mejor aspecto. Y mucho apetito. Pero hay algo… parece pensar que la tengo en casa por compasión. No puedo hacerla entender lo que significa para mí poder cuidar de ella.

- Cree que vas a perder interés. No se atreve a quererte por si la dejas, como han hecho todos los demás en su vida.

- Pero eso es – a punto de decir ridículo. Yaten parecía saber lo que sentía Serena. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo poco que sabía sobre su pasado, además de su vida privilegiada y que sus padres habían muerto justo después de que acabase la carrera –. Es como si hubieras estudiado Psicología y no Dirección de Empresas. ¿Cómo es posible que la entiendas mejor que yo?

- Tú lo estás haciendo bien.

Una evasiva.

- Ya.

- A lo mejor lo que necesita es un trabajo. Algo que la haga sentir útil. Dale algo que hacer para que toda su vida no esté invertida en ti.

- O podría hacerla creer que estoy a punto de echarla. Especialmente si cree que la idea viene de ti.

- ¿Me ve como una especie de amenaza?

Yaten sintió más que oír el suspiro de Mina y eso provocó una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Pero que siguiera llevando su alianza le daba esperanzas. Y si Serena lo veía como una amenaza, eso significaba que Mina le hablado de él…

- Es muy frágil. Necesita ser el centro de atención constantemente.

No tenía que decírselo. Él sabía lo egoísta y destructiva que podía ser una psique dañada.

- Quizá fuera mejor que lo sugiriese Hotaru.

- ¡Tu hermana!

- Te aseguro que sabe lo que hace.

Pero Yaten entendía su falta de entusiasmo. Hotaru no se lo había puesto fácil.

- De hecho, creo que tienes una nueva fan.

- Ahora sí que estoy preocupada – sonrió Mina –. ¿Qué le has contado, Yaten?

- Lo suficiente para que esté preparada cuando esto salga en los periódicos. ¿Alguna noticia de tu amiga australiana?

- No, qué va.

- Es como esperar que caiga el chaparrón, ¿verdad?

- Algo así – Mina lo miró con curiosidad –. Esto se te da bien, ¿no?

- Es más fácil para mí. Mis respuestas no están empañadas por la emoción.

A punto de decir que era por eso por lo que él no se molestaba con las emociones, se detuvo. Empezaba a sospechar que no era falta de emoción lo que lo hacía mostrarse tan frío sino su miedo de perderla.

- Es más que eso, Yaten. Pareces saber lo que siente Serena.

- Tengo una hermana.

- ¿Solo por eso? – Mina sonrió –. Yo estoy intentando recordar nuestra infancia, cuando éramos una especie de familia.

- No culpas a tu madre por lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

- No, qué va. Ella intentaba protegernos. Y era mi madre. El amor incondicional es una cosa entre padres e hijos.

Algo que ella anhelaba, algo que un hijo le habría dado. Que creía que su hermana podría darle y recibir, algo que la haría olvidar todo lo demás.

- El padre de Serena era un jugador compulsivo. Estaba endeudado hasta el cuello e hipotecó la casa de mi madre sin que ella lo supiera. Pidió dinero prestado a unos mafiosos y luego desapareció… mi madre nunca vio las cartas del banco, nunca supo nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nos quitaron la casa, pero los matones nos encontraron y la amenazaron poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Serena, exigiendo el dinero…

- ¿Por qué no acudió a la policía?

- Los matones hicieron una gráfica descripción de lo que le harían a sus hijas si no pagaba.

Yaten apretó su mano.

- Lo siento mucho, Mina.

- Mi madre guardó todo lo que pudo y salimos huyendo. Estuvimos así durante cuatro años.

- ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cuatro años viviendo en la calle?

- Algo dentro de mi madre se rompió, Yaten. Se suponía que mi padre era el malo, no el padre de Serena. Se emborrachaba, le pegaba, pero una noche se cayó al río… o lo tiraron y se ahogó. El padre de Serena parecía una buena persona, pero resultó aún peor. Y cuando todo se le vino encima no fe capaz de rehacer su vida.

- ¿Y Serena quiere encontrar a ese hombre?

- Amor incondicional – repitió Mina –. Se le da a los padres buenos y malos.

- No siempre – dijo él –. Si no sabes lo que es el amor, si no lo has sabido nunca…

Yaten sabía que comparar su historia con la de Mina y Serena era patético. Pero ella había desnudado su alma y merecía lo mismo. La verdad, toda la verdad. Porque, como Mina, él había vivido una mentira, se había escondido tras una fachada aparentemente perfecta. El hombre que lo tenía todo, incluyendo a la reina de corazones, Mina Davenport.

Pues ya estaba harto. Mina había sido tan valiente como para enfrentarse con su pasado y él debía hacer lo mismo. Y si alguien era capaz de entenderlo, ésa era su mujer.

- Mis padres no se querían y, desde luego, no nos querían a nosotros.

Mina había arrugado el ceño, confusa.

- Pero yo pensé… que lo habían tenido todo. Las maravillosas vacaciones en Francia, en Italia… te he oído hablar con Hotaru de ello.

- ¿Nos has oído alguna vez mencionar a nuestros padres?

- No, pero… no, supongo que no.

- Apenas los conocíamos. Ninguno de los dos quería molestarse con nosotros, incluso teniendo una niñera que hacía el trabajo sucio. Nos enviaron a un internado en cuanto les fue posible. Y nuestros abuelos no eran diferentes. En casa ni siquiera podíamos formar parte de la decoración.

- No tenía idea…

- No, en fin, parece que los dos teníamos cosas de las que no queríamos hablar. O no queríamos recordar.

- Las vacaciones, ¿con quién las pasaban?

- Cada año nos dejaban con una familia diferente que cuidaba de nosotros mientras ellos se dedicaban a sus asuntos. Estábamos llegando a una edad en la que podríamos haber resultado interesantes para ellos cuando se ahogaron en un accidente. Qué hacían en el mismo yate sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Algunas de las familias eran maravillosas. Y algunos veranos. Ésos son de los que hablamos Hotaru y yo,

- ¿Y el resto?

- Sobrevivíamos hasta que nos llevaban de vuelta al internado.

- ¿Y también lo odiaban?

- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero en un internado no hay calor, nadie que te dé un abrazo – murmuró Yaten.

Estaba apretando su mano con fuerza, como agarrándose a ella para no ahogarse. Y se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Mina se levantó de la silla y él se levantó a su vez…

- No… – estaba diciendo cuando Mina lo abrazó.

Era tan suave, tan cálida… Había intentado no admitir sentimientos que lo romperían. Había construido una barrera para protegerse. No había querido acercarse porque sabía que, un día, ella dejaría de esperar lo que él no podía darle.

A sí mismo, un hijo…

Y, con un simple abrazo, Mina había hecho que todo el edificio temblase. De modo que se aferró a ella, sintiendo algo que sólo podían ser lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

Mina se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo y levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- Vamos a casa, Yaten.

Su aroma lo envolvía como un bálsamo y la tentación de aceptar el consuelo que le ofrecía era tan grande… ¿Pero qué pasaría después?

- No puedo.

Apenas podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Eso era lo que quería, tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos. Pero no podía. Había pensado que la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir. Ahora entendía la diferencia entre amar y necesitar. Él había visto el amor de cera y no tenía nada que ver con necesitar a alguien sino con entregarse y sacrificarse, hacer lo que era mejor para la persona a la que amabas.

- No puedo – repitió.

Yaten volvió a sentarse, intentando ignorar la confusa mirada de rechazo de Mina, una mirada que conocía desde dentro.

- Pensé que podría. Pensé que lo tenía todo solucionado. Tú habías vuelto del Himalaya cambiada, decidida y cansada de tu vida anterior. Pensé que lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarme a tu lado, ayudarte, distraerte del vacío de nuestras vidas…

- Yaten…

- No, no me detengas. Tengo que decirlo. Tengo que contarte la verdad.

No deberían estar allí, en medio de un restaurante. Deberían estar solos, en un sitio tranquilo. Y, sin embargo, quizá aquello fuera mejor. Un lugar público donde había que contener las emociones.

- Pensé que… si encontrabas algo nuevo para llenar tu vida serías capaz de olvidar, que llegaría un momento en el que volverías a encontrar un sitio en mi vida y entonces todo sería como antes. Ordenado, predecible, seguro.

- ¿Olvidar qué, Yaten?

- Que habías hecho un mal trato casándote conmigo. Que la seguridad sin amor, sin familia, sin… sin hijos nunca sería suficiente para alguien como tú. Yo te deseaba tanto… te necesitaba tanto. Quizá si hubiera entendido que tú necesitabas algo más habría tenido valor para marcharme. Te creí cuando dijiste que sólo buscabas seguridad en el matrimonio, o quizá estuviera desesperado por creerlo porque, de ese modo, no tenía que lidiar con mi conciencia. Por eso no te dije la verdad.

- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunto Mina, pálida.

- Durante nuestra luna de miel, tú empezaste a hablar del futuro como si fuera algo real. De tener hijos… – Yaten levantó la mirada –. No puedo volver a casa contigo, Mina, no puedo ser el marido que tú necesitas. Sé… he sabido siempre que puedo tener hijos.

- ¿Por eso volvimos antes de nuestra luna de miel? ¿Por eso decidiste que durmiéramos en habitaciones distintas? ¿Por qué pensabas que diría que no si lo supiera?

Él asintió.

- Debería habértelo dicho.

- Sí, deberías. Deberíamos habernos dicho muchas cosas el uno al otro, pero si me hubiera casado contigo sólo para tener hijos no habría soportado que me dejases sola durante nuestra luna de miel con el pretexto de una reunión urgente.

- ¿Sabías que no era verdad?

- Se te da bien esconder tus sentimientos, pero ese día eras un libro abierto – sonrió Mina, con tristeza –. Sabía que no me amabas, pero después de la boda quise creer que podría haber un final feliz y cometí el error de compartirlo contigo. Al ver tu expresión supe que estaba equivocada.

- ¿Y por que no te fuiste?

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Marcharse? No. Debería haber luchado por ese matrimonio. Pero tenía tanto miedo de mostrarle lo que sentía, abrumada por aquella horrible casa, intimidada por su hermana…

- Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderte.

- ¿Y por qué te has ido ahora?

Entonces tuvo miedo, pero ya no lo tenía. Estaba luchando y estaba ganando… una nueva vida, una hermana. Quizá si fuera lo bastante valiente incluso podría tener el matrimonio que siempre había querido.

- Me marche porque me odiaba a mí misma por aceptar tus condiciones. Por esperar y esperar que un día despertases y… – Mina hizo un gesto con la mano, como sí las palabras fueran demasiado difíciles – y me vieras. Que fueras el hombre al que conocí en nuestra luna de miel. Relajado, feliz…

- Fueron los mejores días de mi vida.

- Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no pudiste hablar conmigo?

- Tú no eras la única que tenía miedo, Mina. Eras la mujer más bella que había visto nunca… no, no hablo de tu aspecto físico, aunque también es verdad. Me refiero a otro tipo de belleza. Era tu calor, tu simpatía, tu vitalidad, una sonrisa que podía derretir un bloque de hielo. Pero siempre supe que esto no duraría.

- No te dejé porque no quisieras tener hijos, Yaten. Te dejé porque no podía soportar tu frialdad, tu distancia. No podía soportar la idea de despertar sola un día más… – Mina lo miró entonces, como si acabase de entender algo –. Lo hacías a propósito, ¿verdad? Lo hacías anticipando mi rechazo, preparándote para el dolor…

- Y no ha salido bien.

- Me has mantenido a distancia, Yaten.

- Y te he mentido, Mina. Hiciste bien en dejarme. Tú mereces algo mejor.

- La vida no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno merece o no. Si fuera así, no habría niños muertos de hambre ni hombres para quienes tener un hijo siempre será un sueño imposible.

- Por favor, déjame fuera de tu lista de almas merecedoras – dijo Yaten, irónico.

- ¿Por qué? Tú también has sufrido. ¿Qué te ha pasado, Yaten? ¿Estuviste enfermo de niño? ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes tener hijos?

Había esperado que no le preguntase eso. ¿Pero cómo sabía un hombre que era estéril?

- Hace diez años me hice una vasectomía.

Una vasectomía.

Mina se llevó una mano a la boca para contener un gemido mientras se levantaba para salir del restaurante.

Desesperada.

Yaten apareció a su lado mientras caminaba a ciegas ente la gente y, sin decir nada, le puso sobre los hombros el abrigo olvidado en el restaurante.

La ternura del gesto la pilló desprevenida. Angustiada, se dejó caer sobre un banco, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

Y lo terrible era que no tenía que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho. Era fácil de entender: los pecados de los padres. El miedo de haber heredado esa condición genética, de ser el padre frío y ausente de unos niños tan infelices como lo había sido él.

Entendía ahora por qué trabajaba tanto, su deseo de acumular riqueza y poder…

Yaten se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla y dijo, tanto para él como para ella:

- En ese momento me pareció lo más sensato.

Mina no levantó la mirada, pero alargó su mano. Y le pareció una eternidad hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con los suyos.

- Sospecho que estaba a punto de entrar en crisis. Hotaru ya había pasado por eso; la anorexia, las relaciones con hombres que la rechazaban… acababa de ingresarla en una clínica.

- No tienes que explicármelo – dijo Mina –. De verdad, lo entiendo.

- ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí, lo entendía. Yaten había pensado que estaba protegiendo a un niño que crecería sin un padre de verdad. Era como Hotaru, como su hermana, como ella cuando tuvo demasiado miedo para decirle que se casaba con él no por sus millones sino porque lo amaba.

- Intenté que revirtieran el proceso cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… cuando me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho a ti. Por eso me marché durante nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Habrías hecho eso por mí?

- Sí… habría hecho eso. Habría hecho cualquier cosa.

- Salvo decir las palabras.

- No sabía como hacerlo, Mina.

- Hay muchas maneras de mostrar amor, Yaten. Las palabras no son lo más importante.

El hecho era que no la había abandonado durante su luna de miel sólo por asistir a una reunión, sino para intentar revertir la vasectomía.

- Pensé que los dos habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos y entonces tú empezaste a hablar de un futuro, de hijos y supe que… yo también quería eso. Pero me daba miedo admitirlo. Y creí que podría arreglarlo, que podríamos empezar otra vez. Pero tú no me esperaste.

No. Él dijo que volvería, pero Mina pensó que no tenía sentido estar sola durante su luna de miel. Si hubiera esperado…

- Ninguno de los dos ha sido lo bastante valiente como para arriesgarlo todo por algo tan peligroso como el amor.

Yaten asintió con la cabeza.

- Fui a hablar con el médico que me había hecho la vasectomía para suplicarle que hiciera un milagro, pero…

- Lo siento mucho…

Él hizo un gesto, como rechazando su compasión. Y Mina nunca se había sentido más inútil.

- No puedo decir que no me lo advirtiera cuando me la hice. El médico no quería, me advirtió que podría cambiar de opinión más adelante y entonces sería demasiado tarde… sólo aceptó cuando le dejé claro que si no me la hacía él, iría con otro médico porque estaba decidido – Yaten se miró las manos –. Cuando pensé que Serena era tu hija, cuando pensé que tendrías la oportunidad de ser madre, me pareció un regalo del cielo. El milagro que yo había esperado.

- ¿Una adolescente problemática? – Mina consiguió sonreír –. No es esa mi idea de un milagro.

- Pero habría sido tu adolescente problemática, nuestra adolescente problemática – dijo él entonces. Y Mina pensó que se le rompía el corazón.

- No es mi hija, Yaten, pero sigue necesitándonos. Si no hubiera sido por ti… ¿te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho?

- No, por favor, no me des las gracias.

- Serena nos necesita. No sólo a mí, sino a ti. Necesita un hombre decente en su vida. Y luego está su hijo… dentro de siete meses habrá un niño por ahí que necesitará un tío y una tía que lo mimen.

- No seas amable conmigo, Mina. No finjas que esto no te importa, porque yo sé que te importa. Vi tu cara cuando me dijiste que Serena estaba esperando un niño…

- Es mi hermana, me hace ilusión por ella – lo interrumpió Mina –. Y tengo que irme, Yaten. Serena se preguntará dónde estoy.

- Eres una adulta – le recordó él –. Serena tiene que aprender a confiar en ti… cuando tienes una cita.

Y así, de repente, el tono de la conversación cambió por completo.

- ¿Esto es una cita?

- Estamos sentados en un banco, de la mano. La última vez que hicimos eso…

No terminó la frase, pero la memoria de Mina completó lo que faltaba. La última vez había sido la primera vez. Ella hablaba con alguien sobre el evento benéfico en el que estaban participando y algo hizo que volviese la cabeza. Fue la invitación que Yaten necesitaba para acercarse y ofrecerle su mano.

- Yaten Grenville – se había presentado.

- Mina Davenport – había contestado ella.

Y eso fue todo. Él era un multimillonario adicto al trabajo, ella una celebridad de televisión; sus vidas eran de conocimiento público y no era necesario decir más. Yaten, sin soltar su mano, la sacó de la sala para llevarla al jardín, bordeando un lago, hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto. Y se sentaron en un banco, de la mano.

- Me acuerdo- le dijo, su voz ronca de pena por lo que habían perdido. ¿Sería demasiado tarde? ¿Podrían recuperar aquel momento? ¿Empezar de nuevo?, se preguntó –. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después?

Estaban en el mercado de Camden, lleno de ruido y de gente, pero Yaten se hallaba en otro sitio; en el silencio de una noche de verano con una mujer preciosa que, como él, había reconocido el momento por lo que era. Para quien las palabras no tenían importancia.

- ¿Te acuerdas? – volvió a preguntar Mina.

Yaten lo recordaba, cada roce, cada mirada. El brillo de sus ojos, la suave e invitadora boca esperando que diera un paso fuera del vacío emocional en el que se había aprisionado a sí mismo.

Y levantó una mano para tocar su pelo, como había hecho entonces.

- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu nuevo estilo? ¿Qué estás preciosa?

Mina no contestó, como si supiera que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con ella.

- Mírame.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Yaten la besó… sólo fue un roce de labios para era más profundo, más importante que un beso cargado de pasión. Decía, como había dicho entonces, todo lo que no podía poner en palabras.

- Te acuerdas – dijo Mina.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?

Un beso. Un viaje en taxi. El baile sensual de un hombre y una mujer haciendo el amor por primera vez, cada caricia despertando algo raro, nuevo. Cada beso una promesa.

- Me llevaste a casa – dijo, levantándose y tomándolo por la cintura para llevarlo hacia su departamento –. Y te quedaste… hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando sonó mi despertador.

- Me acuerdo. Pero no es por eso…

- Lo sé. Sé que no es por eso por lo que quisiste que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas.

- Si te hubiera querido, si te hubiera querido de verdad me habría ido entonces.

En lugar de eso la engaño. Y se engaño a sí mismo. Protegiéndose para el momento en el que ella viera su matrimonio por lo que era: un engaño. Pero cuando ocurrió lo que más temía descubrió que no había manera de protegerse a sí mismo del amor que sentía por Mina Davenport. Que no podía vivir sin ella.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no?

Cuando llegaron al portal le dio las llaves para que abriese, como una invitación. Y luego, sin decir nada, subió al segundo piso.

Había llamado al timbre cuando Yaten se reunió con ella.

- Serena no está – dijo Mina, apartándose para que abriese la puerta. Y, una vez dentro, dejó su bolso sobre la mesita del pasillo antes de echarle los brazos al cuello.

- Mina…

Había pronunciado su nombre de esa misma forma la primera vez. Entonces había sido una advertencia de que, una vez dentro, no habría marcha atrás. Ahora era más complejo.

Estaba loco de deseo y, aquel momento, Yaten estaba seguro de que ella lo deseaba. Pero era simple necesidad, el consuelo que los dos necesitaban. Después, nada habría cambiado.

- No puedo. No está bien.

- Miénteme, Yaten – murmuró Mina –. Abrázame – y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos rodaron por su rostro –. Por favor. Estoy tan cansada. No puedo dormir, pero si tú me abrazas, sólo un rato…

Negárselo era imposible. Yaten le quito el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero para llevarla al dormitorio, desnudándola despacio como había hecho tantas veces. Cada botón, cada cremallera, cada roce de cálida piel era una dulce tortura. Cuando estaba desnuda, apartó la colcha y la tumbó sobre las sábanas. Luego, entendiendo su necesidad de tenerlo cerca, empezó a desnudarse.

Aquello era nuevo, diferente, más importante de lo que podía imaginar.

Por primera vez en tres años estaba a punto de compartir la cama con su mujer sin hacerle el amor.

O quizá sí. Porque eso era lo que hacía cuando la apretó contra su pecho, besando suavemente su hombro, susurrando palabras de consuelo, palabras de amor que salieron de algún sitio escondido en su corazón donde las había guardado porque no las necesitaba en su antigua vida.

Aquello era el amor, compartir, estar ahí para alguien cuando lo necesitaba, algo de lo que había estado huyendo toda su vida.

Yaten apoyó la cara en la curva de su cuello, respirando su aroma a vainilla, a rosa. A algo más oscuro, más potente que despertaba su pasión.

Había imaginado que tendría que luchar contra el deseo que sentía por ella, hacer ecuaciones y raíces cuadradas en su cabeza para distraerse, pero no fue así. Aquello no era por él, era por Mina. Estaba devolviéndole todo lo que ella le había dado.

Y saciando su deseo de una manera totalmente diferente que trascendía lo puramente físico; aquella intimidad, sólo abrazarla, consolarla, lo satisfacía como lo había hecho nada, nunca. Y cerró los ojos..

.

.

* * *

.

Hola, capitulo nueve arriba, ya solo faltan dos mas, y lo siento chicas, nadie supo, nadie sabe ni nadie sabra quien es el padre del bebe de Serena, excepto ella XP jajajajaja, cuidense y gracias por leer ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 10**

.

.

.

Mina se dio la vuelta y descubrió que seguía en los brazos de Yaten. Se había quedado dormida y no le sorprendía, ya que se levantaba cada día a las cuatro de la mañana para ir al estudio.

Pero no era aquella siesta lo que la hacía sentirse como nueva. Era Yaten, abrazándola, estando allí.

Se había quedado dormida y él seguía allí.

Lo que siempre había soñado. O lo más parecido, pensó, sonriendo, tontamente feliz.

Esto da un significado nuevo a la expresión «se acostaron juntos».

Entonces, sintiendo que aquello era el principio de algo nuevo, algo diferente y no un final, alargó una mano para ponerla sobre su corazón.

Pero él sujeto su muñeca.

- Mina…

Ella no le hizo caso. Yaten creía que quería más de lo que él podía darle y por eso la había mantenido a distancia.

Pero se equivocaba.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ella. Había muchos niños en el mundo por los que podía hacer algo con su tiempo, su cariño, su dinero. Pero sólo había un hombre. Y, con un brazo atrapado debajo de ella, una mano ocupada manteniendo la suya cautiva, estaba a su merced. Con una mano neutralizada, Mina hizo lo que haría cualquier mujer y usó la boca para romper su resistencia.

Oyó un suspiro de agonía cuando puso los labios sobre su corazón, escuchando los fuertes latidos. Su piel cálida y suave como la seda.

Yaten intentó hablar, pero contuvo el aliento cuando ella rozó uno de sus pezones con la lengua. Mina tenía el poder y lo usó, besando su pecho, bajando hasta la cavidad de sus costillas. Yaten intentaba apartarse, intentaba detener aquel ataque a sus sentidos, pero había esperado demasiado y el roce de la lengua femenina en su ombligo lo hizo gemir más de dolor que de placer.

Era un hombre fuerte, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. Y descubrió que una raíz cuadrada no era rival para su mujer cuando estaba decidida a seducirlo. Que cuando debería estar diciendo «no» la única palabra que parecía capaz de decir era «sí». Que cuando ella se colocó encima y se inclinó hacia delante, los turgentes pechos acariciando su torso, diciendo «Te quiero, ámame, Yaten»… la vocecita de advertencia en su cabeza estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Mina comenzó a moverse tan sensualmente que Yaten ya no pudo más y la tomó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hicieron el amor sin secretos, sin barreras entre ellos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Mina lloró después y Yaten la abrazó, apretándola contra su corazón.

- Lo siento – murmuró, secándose las lágrimas –. Yo no suelo… no esperabas esto cuando apareciste con una caja llena de botes de pintura, ¿eh?

- Si éste es el recibimiento que me espera, traeré una caja todos los días. O mejor, podrías volver a casa.

- No puedo. No puedo volver allí… – Mina levantó la cabeza –. ¿Has oído algo?

Un portazo y el ruido de pisadas atropelladas en la escalera no dejaban lugar a dudas. Mina se incorporó para ponerse una bata y salir del dormitorio.

- Oh, no…

Sonaba como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire. Yaten no se molestó en ponerse los pantalones para salir al pasillo, pero se quedó inmóvil en la puerta al ver, en el vestidor de Mina, el conjunto que había llevado a la entrega de premios hecho jirones.

Serena.

- Ha debido pasar algo… algo malo – Mina se volvió hacía él –. Me necesitaba y yo no estaba ahí para ella.

Yaten buscó algo que decir, algo que la ayudase, que lo ayudase a él. La dolorosa realidad era que a veces no había palabras.

- Habrá vuelto a ese edificio.

- ¿Por qué? Sabe que iré a buscarla allí.

- Quiere que la encuentres, Mina. Ni siquiera se ha llevado el abrigo que le compraste – Yaten señaló el perchero.

- Se va a helar.

- Vamos, yo te llevo…

- ¡No! No, por favor.

Serena los había ayudado a abrirse el uno con el otro, a enfrentarse con la realidad, pero era una chica problemática y, en su desesperación, igualmente capaz de separarlos.

Forzada a elegir entre los dos, y Serena le haría elegir, Mina, empujada por el sentimiento de culpa, lo sacrificaría todo para convencer a su hermana de que la quería. Su propia felicidad, si era necesario.

Y lo único que él podía hacer era permanecer allí. Hacer lo que pudiera para ponérselo fácil.

- Querrá gritarle a alguien, culpar a alguien porque cunado te necesitaba tú estabas en la cama conmigo. Si yo estoy allí, podré servirle para que ventile su odio.

- Yo quería estar contigo, Yaten. Esto no es culpa tuya.

- Y esto no es sobre nosotros. Serena te necesita, Mina. Yo no soy indispensable.

.

.

El edificio había sido asegurado contra los intrusos. Yaten se encargó de llamar a los propietarios personalmente para que lo hicieran rápido… y habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Serena, que seguramente habría intentado entrar, tuvo que rendirse y ahora estaba sentada en el suelo temblando, con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.

Mina no dijo nada. Cuando le ofreció su abrigo fue invitada, de la forma más grosera, a marcharse, pero su respuesta fue quitarse el abrigo, tirarlo al suelo y sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Vas a contarme que ha pasado?

- Como que te importa.

- Si no me importase no estaría aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡No estabas allí! – grito Serena.

Hablaba como una niña petulante y no como una adulta, pensó Yaten, pero la pobre había sufrido mucho. Necesitaría la ayuda de un psicólogo y el amor incondicional de Mina para reconstruir su autoestima. Y él sabía por experiencia que ése era un trabajo para toda la vida.

- ¿Cuándo no estaba allí? – pregunto Mina pacientemente.

- Esta mañana, cuando llamaron de la agencia – respondió con desesperación.

- Estaba trabajando, Serena, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué querían?

- Decirme que había encontrado a mi padre.

- ¿Qué? Pero no deberían…

- ¿Por qué no? Era mi padre.

- Lo sé, pero yo habría querido estar allí cuando hablasen contigo. No deberías haber estado sola.

- No es nada nuevo para mí. Además, creían que hablaban contigo – dijo Serena entonces, apartando la mirada –. Está muerto, Minako. Mi padre murió hace seis años. Fui a ver su tumba, le lleve flores. Ha sido horrible. No había lapida ni nada. Ni nombre, sólo un número.

- Cariño… – Mina le pasó un brazo por los hombros –. No deberías haber estado sola en ese momento – y no volvería a estarlo. Aquella tarde había visto a un Yaten diferente, cariñoso, capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos, el hombre del que se había enamorado. Y, sin pensar, lo había empujado a algo que no era error –. Lo siento mucho, Serena.

- Por favor – su hermana se apartó –. Tú lo odiabas, le culpabas de todo. Y yo no te importo nada. Él es la única persona que te importa – añadió, señalando a Yaten.

- No…

- Es verdad. Siempre te está llamando. Cuando hablas con él pones cara de tonta y, cuando volví a casa, estaba allí, en tu habitación…

- Es mi marido, Serena…

- Pero se supone que estás separada. No acostándote con él a media tarde.

Cuando Mina se volvió para mirarlo, Yaten supo que todo estaba perdido, que sacrificaría su felicidad, aquella promesa de un nuevo principio en su matrimonio… cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su hermana por el error que creía haber cometido cuando tenía catorce años. La verdad era que Serena necesitaba el cien por cien de su hermana en aquel momento y eso era lo que iba a tener.

Y no había nada que él pudiera decir o hacer para que cambiase de opinión. Incluso intentarlo sería un error.

Lo sabía porque él habría hecho el mismo sacrificio por Hotaru.

- Lo de hoy ha sido… una de esas cosas que pasan cuando algo importante se ha terminado – empezó a decir Mina –. Pero ya no podemos volver a atrás.

Estaba diciéndole que esperar no serviría de nada, que había tomado una decisión firme. Pero sus ojos, suplicándole que la entendiera, que la perdonase por poner a Serena primero, estaban diciendo otra cosa. Y si Mina supiera que la estaban traicionando los habría cerrado.

- Tú eres más importante para mí que nada en el mundo, Serena Aino. Tienes que creerme.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos pero Serena, llorando por su propia pena, por un hombre al que no conoció, que nunca la había querido, que les había robado a las dos la posibilidad de ser felices, no las vio.

La vida tenía por costumbre hacer pagar por los errores, Yaten lo sabía. Él no se había ido tres años antes, no tenía el corazón de Mina, su capacidad de sacrificio. Pero esa vez era diferente. Mina le había enseñado el poder del amor.

Necesitaba estar sola con su hermana y él era lo bastante fuerte como para dar un paso atrás durante el tiempo que hiciera falta.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Repitió la promesa de su matrimonio en un susurró. La diferencia era que ahora entendía el significado. Y, sobre todo, creía en él.

.

.

.

.

.

- Deberías acostarte temprano – dijo Mina.

Serena estaba tumbada en el sofá que ella misma había elegido, de terciopelo fucsia, no tan práctico pero más alegre que el de seda marrón que había elegido Mina, viendo televisión.

- ¿Acostarme temprano? ¿Por qué? No soy una niña pequeña.

«Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras», pensó Mina. «Crece de una vez. Yo he tenido que hacerlo, Yaten ha tenido que hacerlo».

Pero se contuvo. Aquello era culpa suya. Si hubiera estado allí, si hubiera luchado con los asistentes sociales para exigir derechos de visita quizá todo hubiera sido diferente.

Y si no hubiera pensado sólo en sí misma aquel día, poco a poco podría haber construido una nueva relación con Yaten…

En lugar de eso, Serena, egoísta, necesitada, desesperada, la había obligado a elegir entre Yaten y ella. No sabía que ya la había elegido cuando dejó a su marido.

Yaten se lo había puesto fácil, mucho más de lo que pesaba, dejando claro que no volvería a llamarla durante algún tiempo, poniendo como excusa su trabajo…

- No he dicho que seas una niña, pero mañana es mi último día en el programa. Y me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – Serena se mostró emocionada durante un segundo, pero enseguida arrugó el ceño –. No, no… mira que pelos tengo.

- Las chicas de peluquería se encargarían de arreglártelo.

- ¿Y qué me pongo? ¿Me prestas uno de tus…? No, déjalo. Tú no quieres que vaya.

- Claro que sí. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tengo una hermana.

- ¿Para demostrar lo caritativa que eres? No, gracias.

Mina irritada, la obligó a levantarse del sofá. Sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Sabía que se sentía culpable por haber destrozado su vestido y ésa era su manera de esconderse.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿Dónde?

No había vuelto a entrar en el vestidor y el conjunto de Balenciaga, hecho trizas, seguía en el suelo. Allí estaban todos sus vestidos, colgados ordenadamente en perchas de madera. Había regalado muchos durante los últimos días, pero había conservado los que representaban algo especial para ella.

Mina pasó la mano por las perchas y tomó uno negro de lentejuelas, sin mangas. Nunca volvería a ponérselo. Lo había guardado porque tenía buenos recuerdos.

- Me lo puse para la entrega de premios el primer año. Entonces no me habían nominado, sólo era una famosilla más, invitada para hacer bulto.

Tomando las tijeras, empezó a cortarlo, las piezas de tela cayeron al suelo junto con los jirones de seda del vestido de Balenciaga. Sin hacer caso del gemido de Serena, hizo lo mismo con otro vestido y otro y otro… contándole cuándo se los había puesto, en fiestas, galas, aniversarios… Cuando llegó al último, su hermana tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Una sencilla túnica de seda gris era el primer vestido de diseño que había comprado en su vida: un Chanel clásico. Era el que llevaba el día que conoció a Yaten. Destrozar aquél iba a ser más difícil, pero sería un símbolo, una promesa a su hermana, aunque ella no pudiese entenderla, de que nada se interpondría entre las dos otra vez.

- No, por favor – dijo Serena entonces –. No lo hagas – cayendo al suelo de rodillas, tomó los jirones de seda como si pudiera reunirlos de nuevo –. Lo siento mucho, Minako. Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

- Sólo es un vestido – suspiro ella, soltando las tijeras –. Lo que quería que entendieras es que tú eres más importante. ¿Me crees?

- Parecías una princesa esa noche – Serena estaba secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –. Yo estaba afuera, en la puerta del hotel, esperando cuando llegaste. No pensaba meterme en tu vida, pero quería verte y cuando saliste del coche…

- Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Qué va, estabas muy guapa. Y luego me miraste y tiraste un beso. Pero no sabías que yo estuviera allí…

- Estaba pensando en ti.

- ¿De verdad?

Y en Yaten.

No, no debía pensar en él. Nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por lo que le había hecho, pero Yaten era fuerte. Le dolería, pero sobreviviría sin ella.

Serena no.

- Pensé que podrías estar viendo el programa. Y esperaba que pensaras que el beso era para ti.

- Debería haber confiado en ti, pero pensé…

- Sé lo que pensaste – la interrumpió –. Te defraude una vez, no estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitabas, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, te querré y estaré a tu lado. Y mañana encargaremos una lápida para tu padre, ¿te parece?

Serena le echo los brazos al cuello y estuvieron así un rato, sin decir nada, abrazándose la una a la otra entre las ruinas de sus vidas. Y Mina supo que aquella crisis había pasado. No la última, pero quizá sí la más grave.

.

.

.

Yaten se quedó en casa para ver el programa de Mina esa mañana. Las noticias, los periódicos, la entrevista a un taxista que había escrito un libro y a una mujer con cáncer que estaba haciendo campaña para que buscasen un nuevo tratamiento, el informe del tiempo…

Los ingredientes usuales de su programa; Mina, el pegamento que lo unía todo con su encanto, su carisma y una fuerza que a él le había pasado desapercibida hasta entonces. O quizá fuera nueva. Algo que había encontrado en las cordilleras del Himalaya. Algo que le hacía amarla aún más. Solo esperaba que su hermana entendiese lo afortunada que era.

Aquél era su último día en el programa y el editor había hecho un montaje de los mejores momentos: el primer día, cuando hizo aquel torpe informe del tiempo que la convirtió en una cara conocida, su entrevista al secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Mina sobre un autobús de dos pisos, Mina con la gota de sangre cayendo por su rostro en el Himalaya…

Yaten pensó que pondrían los títulos de crédito sobre esa imagen, pero la cámara volvió a enfocarla a ella en el plató.

Mina Davenport tenía algo especial delante de una cámara, pero aquel día era algo nuevo, algo más. Una madurez que no tenía nada que ver con su nueva imagen. Había aprendido por fin a creer en sí misma y Yaten se encontró sonriendo.

- He sido parte de este programa de una forma o de otra durante nueve años – empezó a decir –. Y, a pesar de todo lo que han visto, lo único que he aprendido es que esto no es sobre mí sino sobre ustedes, la gente que ve el programa cada día. Es sobre ustedes, sobre sus vidas – la cámara se acercó un poco más –. Hoy, como saben, es mi último día en este plató y quiero usar los últimos minutos para hablar de mí. Bueno, en realidad no sólo de mí. Voy a contarles la historia de dos niñas…

Yaten se levantó del sillón mientras Mina le contaba al mundo la historia de su vida. Mientras hablaba de los horrores que había vivido, pero también del amor.

Cuando terminó, se volvió para sonreír a alguien y la cámara enfocó a Serena sentada a su lado.

El público y los técnicos se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego todo el equipo entró en el plató, aplaudiendo, para abrazar a Mina y a su hermana.

Yaten no podía apartar los ojos de ella, incluso cuando la puerta se abrió y Hotaru entró en la biblioteca.

- Yo también estaba viendo el programa. Es asombrosa tu Mina, ¿no?

- No es mía.

Solo durante unos momentos inolvidables el día anterior, cuando la verdad los había hecho libres. Cuando pronunciaron palabras que habían estado guardadas bajo llave durante tres años.

Hasta el día de su muerte recordaría su voz cuando le dijo «Te quiero».

- Pero sí, es asombrosa – consiguió decir, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo estaba tan segura de que te haría daño… Pensé… pensé que sólo quería tu dinero, pero no es así. No la dejes escapar, Yaten.

- Su hermana la necesita más que yo.

- Pero Mina te necesita a ti – insistió Hotaru –. Todos necesitamos a alguien, una roca a la que agarrarnos cuando las cosas van mal. Su hermana se recuperará, Yaten.

- Algún día.

Daba igual. La semana siguiente, el año siguiente, él estaría allí si Mina lo necesitaba. Siempre estaría allí.

- ¿Qué va a hacer la hermana ahora?

- Le dije a Mina que tú podrías conseguirle un trabajo.

- Ah, gracias. En serio, gracias por creer en mí. Por cuidarme, por salvarme – de repente, su antipática y severa hermana pequeña se quedó sin palabras –. Hablaré con ella. Le preguntaré qué le gustaría hacer.

- Es frágil – le advirtió Yaten.

- No la romperé. De hecho, puede que le resulte más fácil hablar conmigo que con su hermana – Hotaru miró la pantalla, donde Mina sonreía con un ramo de flores en la mano –. ¿Qué va a hacer ella ahora?

- No tengo idea. Me habló sobre un documental sobre adopciones y yo sugerí que formase su propia productora.

- No la veo dirigiendo una productora, pero ¿quién sabe? Esperaré un par de semanas antes de hablar con Serena, les daré tiempo para que se aburran de jugar a las familias felices. Pero tú no metas la pata enviándole flores o correos de ánimo, ¿eh?

- Si eso es psicología inversa, has elegido al hombre equivocado.

Nada de flores, nada de correos.

Sólo el silencio.

.

.

* * *

.

He aqui el capitulo diez, ya solo falta uno y un pequeño epilogo, pronto los subire, hasta la proxima :D


	12. Chapter 12

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 11**

.

.

.

.

Mina empezó, de forma irracional, a odiar el timbre. No por quien pudiera ser, gente de la cadena, su representante, que no parecía entender la palabra «no», sino por quien no era.

¿Se podía ser más tonta?

Primero dejaba a Yaten porque era un marido frío y luego, cuando él le desnudaba su alma y admitía que estaba dispuesto a olvidar sus miedos para darle lo que quería, volvía a rechazarlo, poniendo a su hermana por delante. Le había dejado bien claro que él era el segundo y ningún hombre soportaría eso. Especialmente un hombre como Yaten Grenville.

Mina levantó el telefonillo.

− ¿Quién es?

− Soy Hotaru. ¿Puedo subir?

Mina pulsó el botón. Nunca podría sustituir a Yaten, pero su hermana respiraba el mismo aire, hablaba con él, podría decirle cómo estaba…

− Bonito sofá – sonrió Hotaru, entrando en el salón con uno de sus espectaculares conjuntos –. Muy llamativo. Yaten me dijo que tu apartamento tenía cierto encanto…

− ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más te dijo?

− Pensé que ese comentario estaba influido por la pasión, pero es verdad. Claro que lo que deberías hacer es reformar la casa de Belgravia, convertirla en un hogar. El piso de arriba podría ser un departamento para Serena. Allí hay mucho espacio para una cuna…

Ah, claro estaba siendo irónica.

− ¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Hotaru? – le interrumpió Mina, irritada.

− Nada, es con tu hermana con quien quiero hablar – contesto ella, volviéndose hacia Serena –. Te vi en televisión el mes pasado. Tienes la misma sonrisa que tu hermana y, casi con toda seguridad, el resto de ti empezará a parecerse a ella dentro de poco. La maternidad puede hacer maravillas, tengo entendido. Soy Hotaru Grenville, la hermana de Yaten.

− Iván el Terrible y Cruella de Ville – replicó Serena –. Bonita pareja.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada.

− Una Mina con mal genio. Me encanta, vamos a llevarnos bien.

Serena y Hotaru, por increíble que pudiese parecer, empezaron a charlar animadamente mientras Mina hacia café. Pero cuando volvió al salón con la bandeja y abrió las ventanas su hermana protestó:

− ¿Quieres matarnos de frío, Minako?

− ¿No tienen calor?

− ¡No!

− Ah, pues no sé… a lo mejor he pillado un virus o algo.

− Sí, tienes los mismos síntomas que Yaten – dijo Hotaru.

− ¿No se encuentra bien?

− Nada que una noche de sueño no pudiese curar. ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?

− Estoy bien – empezó a decir Mina. Pero el olor de la leche caliente la hizo ir corriendo al baño. Y se negó a dejar que Hotaru o su hermana la atendieran –. Estoy bien, en serio. Debe ser algún virus de ésos que andan por ahí. Voy a dormir un rato.

Hotaru seguía allí cuando salió de la habitación una hora después, ligeramente mareada de la siesta y muerta de hambre.

− ¿Y esa pizza?

− La hemos pedido por teléfono.

− Ah, espero que tenga anchoas.

− ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos y las anchoas? – suspiró Hotaru.

− ¿Anchoas? Pero si tú las odias – dijo Serena, sorprendida.

− Es que me apetece algo salado – respondió Mina, engullendo un trozo de pizza –. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

Serena y Hotaru sacudieron la cabeza al unísono.

− Me he involucrado en un proyecto para niños del Tercer Mundo – dijo Hotaru entonces – Por lo visto, después de tu excursión al Himalaya la gente ha protestado y a los políticos no les gustan las criticas. Hay que hacer algo, la cuestión es qué.

− ¿Quieres ideas?

− Yo había pensado en algo más que eso, si quieres que te sea honesta. Lo que necesito es a alguien que le enseñe al mundo cómo están las cosas. Un embajador de los niños de la calle, por así decir. Y, con tus credenciales, tú pareces la elección más acertada.

− Hotaru quiere que vaya con ella – dijo Serena entonces –. Como su ayudante.

− Pero estás embarazada.

− ¿Y qué? Estamos en el siglo XXI, las mujeres embarazadas trabajan. Vamos a ir a Sudamérica, a Oriente…

− ¿Qué?

− Yo cuidaré de ella, Mina – dijo Hotaru.

− ¿Ha sido idea tuya?

− ¿Crees que Yaten está detrás de esto? Te lo aseguro, me ha prohibido expresamente pedirte ayuda.

− Ah – Mina se sentía como un neumático sin aire. Era como lo del timbre. Sabía que no podía ser él y, aún así, seguía esperando.

− Por favor, di que sí – le suplicó Serena.

Mina lo pensó por un momento. Serena deprimida e irritable tumbada en el sofá todo el día o con un trabajo nuevo, un futuro por delante…

Y no sólo Serena. También era una oportunidad de hacer algo importante para ella.

− En fin, supongo que lo mejor será que vayas a solicitar un visado.

.

.

.

− ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo está?

− Un poco cansada, la verdad – Hotaru se tumbó en el sofá de la biblioteca – Algún virus, seguro. ¿Sabes que el piso de abajo está en venta?

− Ya no.

− ¿Lo has comprado tú?

− Sí.

− ¿Y ella lo sabe?

− Aún no. Y también he comprado los otros dos – dijo Yaten entonces.

− ¿Estaban en venta?

− Todo está en venta cuando uno ofrece la cantidad adecuada.

− ¿Y tu plan es…?

− No tengo ni idea, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

− Cuando me haya llevado a Serena a Sudamérica no habrá moros en la costa – sonrió Hotaru –. Puedes mudarte al piso de abajo y perseguir a la señorita… invitarla a comer pizza. Pero que tenga anchoas.

− Mina odia las anchoas.

− ¿Ah, sí? Pues quién lo diría. En fin, piénsatelo, ¿quieres?

.

.

.

− ¿Se puede saber qué esta pasando abajo? – preguntó Mina.

El ruido la estaba volviendo loca. No, todo la estaba volviendo loca. Incluyendo que su departamento que ella quería minimalista, hubiera sido invadido por un duende de la navidad en forma de Serena. Y que todo aquello sobre lo que se pudiera poner un adorno tenía un adorno, una bombilla, una guirnalda…

Que el congelador estuviera lleno de comida que la ponía enferma sólo con mirarla.

Que lo único que quisiera hacer fuera acostarse y dormir en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas…

− Los inquilinos del piso de abajo se mudan hoy – le informó Serena.

− ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Mina al ver que su hermana llevaba un paquete en las manos.

− Un regalo de navidad por adelantado. Algo que podría resultarte útil.

Mina se incorporó en la cama, pensando que no debía ser gruñona. Al fin y al cabo, Serena merecía tener una navidad feliz.

− Qué detalle, muchas gracias – besó a su hermana antes de rasgar el papel de regalo, pero arrugó el ceño al ver la cajita que había dentro –. ¿Qué es esto?

− Una prueba de embarazo. De última generación; ni siquiera tienes que buscar un puntito rosa. Directamente dice: _Embarazada o No embarazada_. ¿A que es genial?

Mina tragó saliva. No era nada genial.

− Yo no estoy embarazada.

− Te encuentras mal todo el tiempo, no tienes apetito, estás agotada, tienes sueño… y en la alacena hay suficientes latas de anchoas como para que te duren toda la vida. Y ayer te vi metiendo los dedos en el frasco de los pepinillos – sonrió Serena – Por no hablar de que te pones verde cuando hueles la leche. Hace dos meses, ésa era yo. Salvo por los pepinillos.

− A mi me gustan los pepinillos.

− ¿Te duelen los pechos? He notado que últimamente no te pones sujetador.

− Sí, bueno pero…

− Pero nada. Deja de poner excusas, Minako. Tienes que dejar de esconderte y admitir la verdad: estás preñada. O sea, en cristiano, que te han metido un gol.

− No, cariño – Mina apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente – Tu no lo entiendes. No puedo estas embarazada.

− Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

− Es un virus. Algo que debí pillar cuando estuve de viaje.

− No, Minako…

− Yaten no puede tener hijos. Se hizo la vasectomía hace años.

− Ah, entonces alguien ha ido por ahí haciendo cosas malas.

− ¡Oye!

− Era una broma – Serena señalo la cajita – El cuarto de baño es por ahí. ¿Quieres que te lea las instrucciones?

− Esto es una bobada…

− ¿Ah, sí? Pues demuéstramelo.

.

.

Mina, sentada en el borde la bañera, miraba el artilugio que tenía en la mano. Aquella palabra.

Embarazada.

A su alrededor, el mundo seguía adelante. Los ruidos en el piso de abajo, un motorista pasando a toda velocidad por la calle, un niño llorando en alguna parte…

− ¿Minako? – la llamó Serena, nerviosa –. ¿Puedo entrar? – sin esperar respuesta, entró en el baño y dejó escapar un suspiro –. Odio decir esto, pero…

− No puede ser.

− Oh, Mina… – Serena la abrazó – No pasa nada, de verdad.

− No, no es posible.

Ella quería que fuese cierto, anhelaba que lo fuera con toda su alma. Pero no podía ser.

− Tendría que ser un milagro.

Yaten había suplicado por uno. Por ella, pensó. Pero nada había cambiado para él.

− Podría ser un error – dijo Serena, como si estuviera hablando con una niña –. ¿Por qué no compramos otro? De otra clase, de los antiguos.

Una hora después estaban rodeadas de cajitas vacías y todas las pruebas daban le mismo resultado: puntitos rosas, rayitas rosas.

Embarazada. Embarazada. Embarazada.

− Queda uno – dijo Serena.

− No creo que consiga una gota más.

− ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar que es verdad? No es tan horrible, mujer. Y nuestros hijos serán casi gemelos.

− Tú no lo entiendes…

− Yo creo que sí. Rechazaste a Yaten por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Aunque estás loca por él.

− No.

− Entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido a verte?

− Porque esta ocupado.

− Si ni siquiera te llama por teléfono…

Mina, incapaz de hablar, negó con la cabeza.

− Me marcho a Sudamérica después de navidad, pero no creo que pueda irme y dejarte sola ahora.

− No seas boba. Yo sé cuidar de mí misma.

− No estoy tan segura. No, vamos a hacer un trato: llama a Yaten o Hotaru tendrá que encontrar a otra que le haga los recados.

− Serena – Mina tomó su mano –. Tú sabes que yo nunca te dejaría, ¿verdad? Que siempre estaré aquí.

− Si, Minako, lo sé. Bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? Llama a Iván el Terrible y dile que, le hayan dado un cortecito o no, va a ser papá.

.

.

.

Yaten había usado el trabajo desde la época del colegio para olvidar el vacío de su vida. Y, por primera vez, no estaba funcionando.

Había dejado de ir a la oficina, encargando de todo a sus jefes de sección con la excusa de que tenía que reformar la casa de Camden.

Cuando vio el piso en venta le había parecido una señal. Qué iba a hacer con él, aún no lo sabía. Pero entonces Serena apareció y todo le pareció tan simple… Lo convertiría en su departamento para Serena y él sería un amigo, un padre.

Estúpido.

Con las llaves en la mano, las habitaciones vacías riéndose de él, no era capaz de hacer qué nada le importase.

Entonces sonó su móvil para advertirle que tenía un mensaje de texto. Su primera reacción fue ignorarlo, pero había gente que dependía de él, de quien era responsable. De modo que lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. No se le había ocurrido que aquel día pudiese acabar peor, pero así era.

.

.

.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Mina apagó el secador.

− Seguro que son los de la mudanza pidiendo una tazad de café. ¿Puedes abrir, Serena?

− Si, claro.

Mina se pellizcó las mejillas para darles un poco de color y se puso unos pendientes. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio.

− ¿Serena?

− Tu hermana se ha ido con Hotaru a comer.

Mina se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Yaten estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mirándola.

− En el mensaje decías que querías verme para hablar del futuro.

− Pero si lo envié hace dos segundos…

− Estaba abajo.

− Pero el piso esta vacío. Lleva semanas vacío…

− No, ya no. Acabo de tomar posesión de mi última adquisición. ¿Para qué querías verme, Mina?

− ¿Has comprado el piso de abajo?

− En realidad, he comprado toda la casa – contestó él, impaciente –. Toda menos este piso. ¿Te molesta?

− Depende de la razón. ¿Piensas venirte a vivir aquí?

− Sí… no… – Yaten sacudió la cabeza –. Mira, si quieres que hablemos del divorcio…

− ¿Qué? No, no – Mina tomó una bolsa de seda de la cómoda –. Toma, es para ti.

− ¿Qué es?

− Ábrelo y verás.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Yaten se aflojó la corbata y colocó la bolsa sobre la cama. En cada compartimento de la bolsa había una barrita de plástico. Cada una, ligeramente diferente a la anterior. Él nunca había visto una de cerca, pero no había que ser un genio para adivinar lo que eran. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía Mina con ellas. Hasta que vio la última. Donde decía una sola palabra.

Embarazada.

Pensaba que sabía lo que era el dolor, que sabía de cuántas maneras podía partirse un corazón. Pero en aquel momento supo que no era así.

− Oh, amor mío – Yaten cayó de rodillas, abrazado a su cintura –. ¿Qué has hecho?

− ¿Yo?

− ¿Ha sido un donante? ¿Estabas tan desesperada?

− No… no lo entiendes, Yaten. Esto es un milagro. Tú pediste uno, ¿te acuerdas? Para mí – Mina se puso de rodillas para mirarlo a los ojos –. Es tu hijo, Yaten. Nuestro hijo.

− ¿Nuestro hijo? – repitió él, confuso – Pero yo no…

− Pensé que el médico te había dicho que la vasectomía era irreversible. Que no podía hacer nada.

− No. Él hizo lo que pudo, pero me advirtió que no podía garantizarme nada.

− Habríamos tenido alguna oportunidad si yo no hubiera estado tomando la píldora durante los últimos tres años, ¿no te parece? – sonrió Mina.

− Pero… tú querías un hijo. ¿Por qué tomabas la píldora?

− Vi tu cara, Yaten. No tenías que decirme que no querías hijos. Pasé veinticuatro horas sola en una isla acostumbrándome a la idea. Y, al final, decidí quedarme contigo. No por dinero ni por seguridad, sino porque te quería.

− Yo no sabía…

Mina lo interrumpió con un beso.

− Ya lo sé.

− ¿Dejaste de tomar la píldora cuando te fuiste de casa?

− Ya no la necesitaba – sonrió ella –. No pensaba acostarme con nadie más.

− Y espero que siga siendo así – dijo Yaten, apartándose luego para mirarla a los ojos –. ¿Nuestro hijo?

− Yaten, los niños necesitan padres que los quieran. Sé que esto no era lo que tú deseabas y quiero que sepas que puedo hacerlo sola…

− No tendrás que volver a hacer nada sola, Mina. Tienes razón, esto es un milagro. Pero el mayor milagro no es que me quisieras lo suficiente como para quedarte, sino que encontrases el valor para dejarme. Para obligarme a reconocer la verdad. Te amo Mina Davenport y amo a nuestro hijo. ¿O vas a decirme que yo no soy el primero, que tu hermana sigue siendo lo más importante?

− Fue Serena quien me pidió que te llamara.

− ¿En serio?

− Y te advierto que esta planeando unas navidades de película.

− Si estoy contigo me da igual pasar las navidades en una tienda de campaña en el desierto. Pero mi plan es restaurar la casa poco a poco. Hacerla tan acogedora que te enamores de ella.

− ¿Y la casa de Belgravia?

− ¿Volverías allí?

− Prefiero la tienda de campaña.

− Entonces, es historia.

− ¿Estás seguro?

− No he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida. Ojalá pudiera borrar los últimos tres años para empezar de nuevo…

− ¿Lo dices de verdad?

− Con todo mi corazón.

Seguían de rodillas en el suelo, cara a cara, y Mina tomó la suya entre las manos.

− Yo, Minako Aino, te acepto, Yaten Grenville, como esposo, para amarte y honrarte. En la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Yaten repitió la promesa que había hecho tres años antes.

− A partir de este momento – musitó, buscando sus labios – y hasta el fin de nuestros días.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Y bueno, hemos llegado al final, ya solo falta el epilogo, que ya mismo lo subo, espero les haya gustado esta historia, y muchas gracias por haber leido y por sus comentarios.

Hasta luego :D


	13. Chapter 13

Historia Original de Liz Fielding

.

.

.

**EPILOGO**

.

.

.

Durante las navidades acudieron a una iglesia para darle las gracias a quien fuera por acordarse de ellos. Y después, mientras Hotaru y Serena viajaban por países exóticos explorando las posibilidades del documental, Yaten y Mina pasaron un fabuloso mes solos.

Lo pasaron en grande haciendo planes para su nueva casa, relajados en uno en compañía del otro, descubriendo los sencillos placeres del matrimonio por primera vez. Cocinando juntos, durmiendo juntos, paseando del brazo…

Fue muy duro separarse mientras filmaban el documental, pero emocionante también. La nueva confianza de Mina le daba una madurez que había despertado interés por el documental incluso antes de que estrenase.

Cuando Hotaru y ella estaban ayudando a Serena en el parto, y dándole la bienvenida al mundo a su nuevo sobrino, ya habían conseguido media docena de nominaciones.

Pero la noche que ganaron el primer premio, Mina estaba en el hospital con contracciones. Yaten a su lado, ayudándola, completamente sereno hasta que el médico le puso a su hija en los brazos.

Entonces, mudo de la emoción, sólo pudo mirar a Mina con lágrimas en los ojos.

− Es tan pequeña, tan indefensa… como un cachorro – murmuró cunado por fin pudo hablar.

− Deberíamos llamarla Minette – sugirió Mina.

− Minette… bonito nombre. Pero Hotaru y Serena están esperando noticias…

− ¿Te importaría llamar también a Michiru y Haruka? Dijeron que podíamos llamarlas a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

− Ahora mismo. Quiero contarle a todo el mundo que soy padre – sonrió Yaten, poniendo a la niña en sus brazos –. ¿Te he dicho que te amo, Mina? – susurró besando su frente.

− Con cada palabra de ánimo, mi amor – ella tomó su mano y le besó la palma, donde la había clavado las uñas al momento del parto –. Y, sobre todo, cuando lloraste.

Yaten miró a su mujer que, agotada, empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

− Te prometo que no hay un solo hombre en la tierra que se sienta más amado, más bendecido que yo en este momento – le dijo, bajito, para no molestarla.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, hasta luego ;)


End file.
